Celle qui survécut
by Junnie
Summary: Une nouvelle élève piégée entre le monde et la mort. Un Drago cynique et désenchanté. Un Poudlard sinistre voué à devenir le décor d'une destinée tragique. "Je suis la tempête et la merveille, les éclairs cauchemardesques, les explosions soudaines"
1. Prologue

**Celle qui survécut.**

**Problème : **J'ai effacé par erreur _Celle qui survécut_, donc on reprend tout de zéro. J'ai des sauvegardes fragmentaires alors la plupart du contenu sera la même, mais je suis obligée de changer des éléments, car j'ai oublié ce que j'avais écrit dans ce qui a été perdu.

**Couple :** DM/OC

**Rating :** Aucun, j'aime pas la censure.

**Résumé : "**Je suis la tempête et la merveille, les éclairs cauchemardesques, les explosions soudaines. Je ne sais pas quoi demander de plus : on ne m'a laissé qu'un seul vœu."

**Note : **Ne tient pas compte du tome 6. Les personnages entament leur 7e année. Ce qui s'est passé pendant la sixième année sera dévoilé au cours du récit. Toute ressemblance avec des personnages réels est une coincidence.

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire ne sera pas publiée régulièrement, au début peut-être un peu vite, vu que c'est de la "re-publication".

**

* * *

**

**PROLOGUE**

River Shane avait toujours mené une vie simple. Celle-ci était constituée de journées toutes égales, chacune orchestrée de la même manière, autour de deux grandes étapes : son réveil et son coucher. L'une marquait la fin de son périple semi-conscient, l'autre son début. Entre les deux, il n'y avait qu'un amoncellement de corvées sociales toutes plus encombrantes les unes que les autres. Un peu moins le dimanche. Son sommeil était le seul détail incongru de son existence : parfois il devenait un refuge (notamment quand le monde extérieur était trop insupportable), mais la plupart du temps il était sa hantise. Des fois au matin, le sentiment d'avoir eu une autre vie et d'en vivre une fausse la prenait à la gorge, mais le goût du sang dans sa bouche, les cicatrices sur ses bras et les draps blancs trempés de sueur la dissuadait de s'en souvenir, jamais. Une fois qu'elle était réveillée, River menait une vie planifiée, dans les moindres faits et gestes, les moindres mots. D'ailleurs son économie de parole était l'un de ses traits de caractère principaux. Son emploi du temps était toujours le même (sauf pendant les congés payés où elle remplaçait le travail par la lecture), sans aucune place pour la fantaisie ou l'imprévu : elle ne laissait rien au hasard. Ne pas savoir, ne pas prévoir étaient ses plus grands ennemis : elle vivait en permanence dans l'exactitude et la précision. Pourtant, elle avait des valeurs simples : manger sainement, respecter la loi, ne pas mourir, se taire en temps de trouble. Seulement pour elle, l'inconnu signifiait le passé et le passé ne signifiait plus rien. Il était oublié, enseveli sous une étoffe noire crucifiée au fond de sa boîte crânienne.

Cependant, River vivait en dehors de l'oubli. Parfois, elle paraissait même vivre en dehors de la réalité. Son travail était fade, et ne consistait qu'à classer des dossiers dans une agence immobilière. Toujours cette histoire de classement et d'ordre. Mais elle était ainsi et ne cherchait pas plus ni mieux. Elle ne voulait pas que l'on pénètre son monde, ni pénétrer celui des autres : le sien était vide, sans problèmes, sans responsabilités, sans rien. Juste elle, et ses journées en deux parties. Une vie simple et inintéressante. Elle ne s'était jamais autorisé, depuis les trois ans dont elle se souvenait, une seule relation durable avec un homme, et elle n'avait vécut ses histoires d'un soir (ou d'une semaine) que désintéressée et pour empêcher sa sphère sociale de poser trop de questions sur son sort. Elle se sentait cependant incapable de ressentir des sentiments, et encore moins de les partager ou de les extérioriser. Toute émotion était pour elle une corvée et en public elle n'était qu'un masque d'expressions bien étudiées. Comme River elle-même ne savait rien de sa propre vie, elle s'était enfermée dans un système qui en chassait quiconque. Elle était mystérieuse et secrète. Réservée et presque invisible. Les gens ne se souvenaient pas d'elle et cela l'enchantait. Elle craignait qu'un jour tout se dégrade et qu'elle perde son indépendance face à son passé, que tout ressurgisse soudainement et qu'elle ne puisse rien faire à part regarder sa vie paisible voler en éclat. Elle savait pertinemment que les gens qu'elle fréquentait régulièrement parlaient dans son dos ou la montraient du doigt, car elle était aussi hermétique qu'une porte blindée. Mais cela ne la touchait pas : elle ne s'était jamais attachée à rien et vivait dans un état de détachement total pour le reste du genre humain.

Ainsi, personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qui lui arriverait, ni que cela changerait la face du monde, ou perturberait l'équilibre des forces occultes. Personne. Pas même les plus anciennes des prophéties des plus illustres prophètes, pas même Tom Jedusor, pas même Albus Dumbledore.


	2. River

**RIVER**

_Un éclair déchira le ciel d'encre et le tonnerre rugit au beau milieu de la nuit. L'orage éclata, en même temps que lui, une pluie drue commença à se déverser et à tambouriner sur les toits de Londres. Dans les rues de la capitale illuminée, plus personne ne se montrait, de peur d'être inondé en une fraction de seconde. Soudain, un éclair frappa près du 17 Clane Street : il était différent des autres, il était large et semblait matériel, comme si on pouvait le saisir dans ses bras, sans passer au travers. L'éclair resta d'ailleurs figé, décrivant un arc de cercle parfait depuis le ciel. Une brèche s'ouvrit, et un homme venu de nulle-part en sortit. Il portait une longue cape noire faite dans un tissu soyeux. Le capuchon recouvrait son front, tandis qu'un foulard montait jusqu'à son nez. On ne distinguait de son visage que deux yeux, d'un bleu quasi translucide, qui semblaient foudroyer chaque chose qu'ils regardaient. Tout son accoutrement était noir et parmi toutes les étoffes, on ne distinguait qu'une seule chose : une dague d'argent qui pendait à sa hanche droite. A peine l'homme avait-il posé une des ses bottes feutrée sur le trottoir mouillé que l'éclair disparu, instantanément, de la même manière qu'il était apparu. L'orage sembla alors se calmer et s'éloigner pour ne devenir qu'un petit grondement sourd dans le lointain. L'homme observa les bâtiments qui découpaient le ciel orageux puis il déclara pour lui-même : _

_Elle ne doit pas être loin._

_Et il disparut dans l'obscurité, tel une ombre animée._

* * *

River Shane se réveilla brusquement, paniquée. Redressée, elle contempla les draps blancs chiffonnés autour d'elle puis s'aperçut qu'il faisait encore nuit. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse, ses épaules tremblaient et son souffle était haletant. Peu à peu, avant même qu'elle puisse mettre des mots dessus, les images de ses rêves disparaissaient sans qu'elle tente de les retenir. Hébétée, River posa délicatement son pied gauche sur le sol glacé. Elle étira sa longue jambe fine puis se leva, inquiète. La pluie martelait le verre de son unique fenêtre, et, de temps à autres, un éclair sillonnait violemment le ciel. Le tonnerre grondait en continu, dans un vacarme sourd et étouffé. River défroissa sa nuisette blanche et ouvrit la fenêtre, se penchant au dessus de la rue. L'air froid lui frappa le visage, tandis que le vent et la pluie défaisaient ses cheveux. Elle se mordit les lèvres et s'appuya de toute ses forces sur le rebord de béton pour ne pas s'effondrer. La peur lui tiraillait les entrailles : elle ne s'était jamais réveillée en pleine nuit et un poids sur son utérus lui indiquait que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Les mauvais pressentiments s'emparèrent d'elle et, faible sur ses jambes, elle essaya de regagner son lit. A mi-chemin, elle s'écroula par terre, étourdie. Elle avait l'impression que des vis faisaient des allées et venues à travers son cerveau, lui vrillant la cervelle. Les bruits du dehors s'étaient estompés à ses oreilles, et devant ses yeux, des millions d'étoiles flottaient. Un froid terrible s'empara alors d'elle, comme si une main glacée la saisissait par la tête pour tout à coup lui plonger la figure dans une bassine de lave. River s'empêcha d'hurler de toutes ses forces : la douleur était intense. La vue lui revint, mais différente... Pourtant elle ne savait pas en quoi. Elle avait l'impression de voir pour la première fois. Les couleurs se mélangèrent et la brunette devint aveugle, toujours tourmentée par une douleur insupportable. Cela lui parut durer une éternité mais en un instant, River recouvra la vue et toutes ses autres facultés. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se redresser, mais la douleur l'avait dévastée. Elle retomba sur le sol et s'évanouit au moment même où sa tête heurtait violemment le carrelage.

C'était dimanche. Le soleil brillait déjà haut dans le ciel, il était un peu plus de 14h. Les rues des alentours grouillaient de Londoniens plus ou moins heureux, plus ou moins enthousiastes d'être de sortie par ce magnifique temps. Tous avaient encore en tête l'orage mémorable de la nuit précédente. On était à la fin du mois d'août, et chacun se pressait pour préparer sa rentrée de manière exemplaire, afin que l'année qui s'annonçait se passe de façon parfaite, dans la mesure du possible.

Une douce chaleur parcourait son visage et elle sourit de son confort. Elle s'étira de tout son long, sans rencontrer le bois de son lit contrairement à d'habitude, puis elle ouvrit les yeux. Une lumière aveuglante brûla instantanément sa rétine et River referma vite ses paupières en pleurant de douleur. Elle cligna des yeux deux ou trois fois, pour les rouvrir ensuite progressivement, s'habituant au fur et à mesure à la lumière trop blanche. Quand elle vit qu'elle était étendue sur le sol, elle roula sur elle-même puis se tint à genoux échappant au rayon de soleil éblouissant. Les souvenirs de la nuit passée ressurgissaient peu à peu dans son esprit. River se releva en vacillant, un peu nauséeuse. Elle se dirigea lentement vers son lit et s'assit, reprenant ses esprits. Elle y resta une quinzaine de minutes, sans réfléchir, sans penser à rien, l'esprit vide. Elle se sentait bizarre. Son lit défait l'interpella et comme elle aimait l'ordre par-dessus tout, elle arrangea ses draps. Sa nuit était pour elle une énigme indéchiffrable devant laquelle elle demeurait perplexe. Elle redoutait ce que cette once d'imprévu pouvait apporter dans sa vie tant contrôlée, et surtout, elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'un passé inconnu reprenne vie sans qu'elle puisse le maîtriser.

Un soudain courant d'air fit claquer le battant de sa fenêtre contre le mur blanc de sa chambre, rappelant à la jeune fille qu'elle avait été ouverte toute la nuit. Elle se leva donc pour la refermer. Elle s'arrêta cependant dans son geste pour observer les gens d'en bas. Elle se situait au moins à 15 mètres au dessus du sol, et en dessous d'elle, la foule paraissait insignifiante. River l'observa un instant avec détachement, comme elle aurait regardé défiler le paysage si elle avait été assise dans un train. Elle était trop différente d'eux : dès le début elle avait compris que, si elle voulait se préserver, elle devait arrêter de ressentir toute chose. Car, pour ne rien avoir à perdre, il ne faut s'attacher à rien.

La jeune fille, au dessus de son balcon, pensait encore tout contrôler. La main posée sur le cadre de bois de sa fenêtre, elle n'avait évidemment pas compris que sa vie avait déjà commencé à changer, sans même qu'elle puisse s'en rendre compte, et pour un détail insignifiant : un réveil prématuré. Même quelqu'un d'aussi lucide qu'elle, dans cette même situation ne se serait douté de rien… Ce n'était donc pas sa faute… Mais si elle en avait eu l'ombre d'un doute, ne serait-ce qu'un millième de seconde… Elle aurait tout fait pour éviter un profond bouleversement dans son existence. Elle y serait sans doute parvenue… Mais depuis un certain orage… Il était trop tard.


	3. La Chute

**LA CHUTE**

_Le vide_. Partout, toujours, sans cesse. Un vide obscur où rien ne peut être distingué, espace de chute, de vertige et de confusion : il est sans fond. Tourbillon envoûtant qui aspire et déshumanise : il se régale de la béance de l'âme humaine.

_Le vide_. Le monde connaît ses deux visages. Il y a celui que l'on perçoit, celui que l'on devine, cette figure franche qui montre l'absolue solitude de l'être humain qui, même dans la foule, se rappelle combien il est seul. Puis il y a son second visage, sa face cachée, le masque : celui qu'on ignore et qu'on redoute le plus, celui qu'on affronte et qu'on tente de repousser un peu plus chaque jour, en vain. C'est là le vide le plus cruel : non pas celui qui est autour de nous, qui nous agrippe dans un nuage de souffrance silencieuse, mais celui qui est _en_ nous, qui nous dévore toujours plus et qui nous laisse seulement un cœur transpercé d'incertitudes, de mélancolie et d'absence. Absence de soi, absence des autres et de tout ce qui constitue notre être.

Une fois qu'il nous a conquis, ce vide est indomptable. Il s'installe partout, à la moindre occasion, au creux de divers endroits du cœur que nous ignorions jusque là. Ce vide là, nous le connaissons tous sans exception : chacun de nous sait à quel point cela fait mal, chaque soir avant de s'endormir : à en crever. Et certains meurent, sans même s'en apercevoir, à petit feu : ils ne sont que des silhouettes fugitives, dont on oublie la présence et dont on ne remarque même plus l'absence. Chacun réalise alors jusqu'où il ira pour se mentir à lui-même, pour ne pas s'avouer que ce qu'il est n'est pas plus ce qu'il croit être que _ce qu'il deviendra un jour_. Et même les plus hauts d'entre nous se taisent et hurlent en silence : comme le reste du monde, ils ne sont rien d'autre que des cadavres animés.

Ce vide terrorise et nous ne sommes plus que cette peur qui enfle, qui gonfle nos veines, qui nous transforme en être méprisables et méprisants, car la victoire est à celui qui trainera le plus les autres dans la boue, celui qui en emportera le plus dans sa chute. Cette peur nous tiraille tant les entrailles qu'on ne s'aperçoit plus de la réalité, qu'on est incapable de distinguer le bien du mal, le vrai du faux, parce qu'il n'y en a pas et qu'on réalise qu'en fait il n'y en a jamais eu, que dans la vie c'est marche ou crève, et que, _c'est là le seul moyen jouissif de combler son_ _propre vide_.

On aurait pu considérer River Shane comme l'incarnation du vide si elle n'avait pas elle-même choisi de l'être. De ce fait, parce qu'elle en était consciente et parce que c'était sa volonté, elle n'était rien. Au moins, elle s'assurait le contrôle de tout ce qui l'entourait, jusque dans les moindres petits détails, et elle n'aurait jamais imaginé y perdre pied. River chérissait ce vide qui lui permettait de (se) dissimuler tout sentiment, émotion ou trait de caractère un tant soit peu original. Il était à ses yeux une sorte de protection rapprochée, qui la protégeait non seulement des intrusions dans son absence de vie, mais aussi de l'éruption d'éléments d'une vie antérieure qui avait été bannie de son existence.

La jeune fille s'était, aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, toujours forcée à ne penser que dans l'immédiat, à ne se souvenir que dans le domaine de l'utile et non de l'affectif, à n'accorder d'importance qu'aux réalités matérielles et instantanées qui se présentaient à elle dans le temps présent : aucun souvenir, aucune appréhension autre que ce dont elle avait besoin pour jouer son rôle. Elle était sans passé, sans futur, juste des instants présents sans valeur, une figure anonyme qui errait à travers tout et qui devait demeurer ainsi. Etait-elle heureuse ? La question ne se posait pas.

De tout ça, River n'en était pas réellement consciente : du danger, de la menace qui planaient sur sa survie, oui. De tout l'arrière-plan défensif qu'elle s'était constitué, non. Nous savons tous quels mauvais tours nous joue l'inconscient : des mécanismes psychologiques enclenchés sans mode d'emploi, des comportements ou réactions divers et variés, des souvenirs enfouis au plus profond de nos rêves… River n'était pas une victime. Elle agissait, saisissait des chances, des occasions : de se taire, de se montrer humaine, de se cacher… De toute évidence, elle était une actrice déterminée de sa propre vie. Elle ne laissait pas les événements s'enfiler un à un, elle les prévenait, les envisageait, parfois même les calculait ou les provoquait.

Cependant, c'est à cause de cette volonté acharnée qu'elle fut victime : du temps, de la mort, du destin. D'elle-même. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'y attendre, elle n'avait rien vu venir. La veille, elle détenait son destin au creux de ses paumes, brillant et limpide. Désormais, sans qu'elle le sache, il était sombre et brouillé. La vie de River lui filait entre les doigts, et malheureusement, lorsqu'elle voudrait refermer le poing, celle-ci continuerait de couler à travers. Parce que tout avait déjà trop commencé à évoluer autour d'elle, parce que l'univers qui l'englobait s'était déjà trop fissuré pour pouvoir faire marche arrière, et parce que, de toute façon, lorsqu'elle s'en apercevrait, le choc en serait d'autant plus brutal.

***

Personne ne sut jamais ce qu'il se passa cette après-midi là, pas même River. Le mystère plane encore, on en refusa toute explication, même chez ceux qui auraient pu en ébaucher. Ce que ressentit la jeune fille lui demeura toujours vague, pour au moins deux raisons. L'une évidente : les émotions n'étaient pas son fort ; l'autre évidente seulement pour elle : elle avait subi l'appel d'une force extérieure. Le fait est que, les yeux dans le vague, grisée par une exaltation euphorique d'origine inconnue, River, inconsciente du décor auquel elle appartenait, soumise à un délire enivrant extérieur à elle-même, s'immergea peu à peu dans les airs, fermant les yeux et goûtant avec avidité à l'attrait du vide.

_PAUSE._

Un cri dans la rue retentit, les passants levèrent la tête. La fine silhouette semblait flotter dans le vide, tant sa chute était lente. Autour d'elle, sa nuisette de satin blanc voletait doucement, seule tache de lumière entre les bâtiments gris et sombres, dans un bruissement d'ailes de papillon. Le temps avait l'air de s'être soudain ralentit, mais le corps frêle de la jeune anonyme ne s'arrêtait pas de dévaler les hauteurs. Son buste était gracieusement incliné horizontalement, sa tête s'était renversée vers l'arrière, et ses jambes pliées, pendaient faiblement, ballotées par le vent. On ne pouvait pas distinguer son visage qui était tourné fixement vers le ciel, d'autant plus que ses cheveux, éparpillés dans son sillage, masquait son profil. L'image était féérique, admirablement splendide. La lumière faible du soleil tourbillonnait à la surface de la robe miroitante, parcourant de son fuseau trop brillant la peau vernie de la jeune fille. Dans l'atmosphère anormalement glaciale, son souffle léger se transformait en une brume parfumée qui s'échappait dans les airs pour rejoindre le ciel d'un bleu limpide et sans nuage. Erotique, telle une nymphe aérienne, elle poursuivait sa chute depuis les hauteurs vertigineuses de sa fenêtre brisée, et la réalité rattrapa brutalement l'assemblée fascinée par le corps en suspension.

_BAOUM._

Le corps heurta brutalement le bitume, rebondissant légèrement. Le choc fut d'une violence extrême. Sous la force de l'impact, on entendit le craquement effroyable d'os réduits en poussières, brisés de toutes parts, comme s'ils se démultipliaient en une infinité de fragments. Le corps inanimé n'en était plus un : le buste vrillé, les bras formant des angles trop grands, les jambes repliées anormalement vers l'intérieur… Le tout n'était plus qu'un ensemble de membres humains désarticulés qui semblaient avoir été détachés puis recousus aléatoirement, dans des directions relevant plus de l'esthétisme artistique que de la logique du corps humain. On aurait dit une poupée de porcelaine éteinte, éthérée, et parfaitement disloquée, comme un travail accompli d'une main de maître. Dans sa robe blanche, elle était l'unique point de lumière, au centre de l'immense étendue grise de la rue.

Les gens horrifiés par le spectacle effrayant de ce corps dépourvu de toute géométrie humaine se reculèrent. Lucius Malefoy sortit délicatement de sa poche un mouchoir parfumé et l'appliqua le plus vite possible sur sa bouche. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : vomir. L'odeur de chair déchirée qu'il connaissait bien lui monta à la gorge, il dû se détourner. Autour de lui, les gens commençaient à appeler les secours, à s'affoler, à parler avec animation, tous en même temps, sans chercher à s'écouter vraiment. Lucius leva les yeux au ciel, les Moldus étaient incapables de se discipliner. Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller, n'étant pas d'une aide indispensable dans cette situation purement Moldue, mais son attention fut retenue. De l'autre côté de la rue, à l'angle d'une ruelle sombre, une silhouette se tenait adossée à une vitrine, nonchalante, le genou replié sous lui, le pied contre le mur. La personne jouait avec un objet lumineux entre ses doigts, le faisant passer d'une main dans l'autre. Elle était vêtue de vêtements amples, d'une étoffe légère et souple qui flottait autour de lui, accompagnant ses mouvements agiles dans un bruissement fluide. Son visage était dissimulé par les étoffes soyeuses, une cape satinée l'enveloppait. Au moment où Lucius portait son regard sur son profil, l'inconnu tourna la tête vers lui comme s'il avait sentit peser sur lui l'observation du sorcier. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu opalescent et diaphane, avec un éclat flamboyant et irisé, glacial et foudroyant. Lucius vit les pommettes de l'homme remonter et il put deviner derrière les tissus un sourire éclatant. Il lui adressa un vif signe de la tête puis se décolla du mur pour s'effacer parmi les ombres de la ruelle, sans plus d'intérêt pour le sorcier blond.

River ouvrit les yeux brusquement, hébétée. Elle se sentait brûlée par le contact du sol, mais de l'intérieur, elle était gelée. Immobile, elle n'arrivait pas à bouger, quelque chose la retenait. Des voix, des formes autour d'elle s'animaient, mais la jeune fille ne distinguait que leurs contours flous et flottants. River ne savait pas où elle était, peut-être dans un rêve. Tout lui semblait pourtant d'une réalité saisissante, elle avait une impression étrange inconnue. Le temps s'était soudainement arrêté, elle avait l'impression de pouvoir rester ainsi infiniment. Elle était seule, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'elle, elle était bien. Les voix et les silhouettes autour d'elle se rapprochaient peu à peu. La jeune fille voulait les fuir, mais elle se sentait clouée à un sol qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Une larme vint brouiller sa vue déjà instable. Elle cligna des yeux pour la chasser. Quand elle les rouvrit, le temps avait repris son cours, et la réalité la frappa de toutes ses forces. River était étendue de tout son long en plein milieu de la chaussée en tenue légère. Un groupe de personnes s'était attroupé autour d'elle et la dévisageaient étrangement. River, prise de panique replia ses jambes sur elle et bondit sur ses pieds. Les gens reculèrent d'un même mouvement, certains poussèrent même de petits cris. River fit un pas en avant, vacilla et manqua de tomber sur ses genoux nus et écorchés. Un homme blond, aux cheveux très longs et aux mains gantées de noirs la rattrapa de justesse, en la saisissant fermement par le bras. River croisa son regard, l'air un peu hagard. Elle fit un pas en arrière, fébrile, se dégageant de la poigne de l'homme.

L'anomalie de la situation frappa alors la jeune fille en pleine figure, qui effrayée, lançant des regards terrorisés autour d'elle, se mit à se déplacer de manière désordonnée, cherchant à s'éloigner du cercle qui se refermait sur elle, reculant désespérément. River se précipita subitement en avant, créant une brèche dans cet environnement incertain et se sauva à toute vitesse, sans penser à quoique ce soit. Il fallait simplement qu'elle courre, vite. Elle ne savait pas où, mais le fallait. Et loin.

Lucius Malefoy fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Il allait avoir de quoi raconter à Albus Dumbledore. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux.


	4. Celle qui survécut

**CELLE QUI SURVECUT**

Le café était dans un endroit un peu isolé des grandes rues transversales de Londres, dans un quartier paisible et silencieux. Sa façade de bois peinte, imitant les tavernes du haut Moyen-âge, faisait le coin de la rue, en face d'un parc dont la verdure éclatante rappelait qu'on était encore au mois d'août. Un rayon de soleil s'échappait du filtre que formaient les toits de la ville et illuminait dans une douce lumière réchauffante la terrasse de marbre beige qui surplombait la rue. Comme il s'agissait d'un des derniers jours avant la rentrée, les gens profitaient de cette journée ensoleillée pour s'exhiber dans les rues, en famille, en couple, entre amis, à la recherche d'affaires à faire avant le grand jour, ou tout simplement pour flâner, pour goûter au beau temps ou à la simple possibilité de ne rien faire. Seule à une petite table ronde collée à la balustrade, River avait les yeux plongés dans le vide. Le menton dans sa main droite, sa main gauche entreposée sur ses fines jambes croisées, elle regardait vaguement le lointain. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre, bien qu'elle se sentît prête à partir à tout moment.

Si elle était là, c'était en partie contre sa volonté, plus par nécessité en tout cas que par envie. Le matin même elle avait reçu une lettre étrange, écrite sur du vieux parchemin comme il n'en existait plus, avec quelques lignes tracées élégamment à l'encre turquoise.

_J'ai à vous parler, c'est important. J'aurai une proposition à vous faire. Rencontrez-moi à la Taverne Bondée à 16h cet après-midi. Attendez-moi sur la terrasse, je vous reconnaîtrai._

...

River avait hésité toute la matinée et même après. Elle n'était pas idiote : elle savait bien que cela avait un rapport avec ce qui était survenu la veille, mais elle avait mis du temps à se convaincre et à oublier sa peur. Elle désirait plus que tout qu'on les laisse tranquilles, elle et sa vie calme et ordonnée, mais désormais elle avait besoin de réponses, elle avait envie que tout redevienne comme avant. Ce rendez-vous allait remettre les choses dans l'ordre, satisfaire sa curiosité et son besoin d'explication quant aux évènements de la veille, mais pour ne plus jamais revenir la tourmenter, pour ne plus jamais réveiller son envie de comprendre ou de savoir.

Perdue dans ses pensées, les yeux de l'autre côté de la rue, la jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué le jeune homme qui avait tiré la chaise en face d'elle, dans un raclement effroyable contre le sol et qui s'y était tranquillement installé. Il resta quelques fractions de secondes, songeur, puis un sourire au coin de la bouche il se pencha vers elle :

- Salut !

River sursauta et, se retournant, le foudroya du regard.

- La chaise est prise, dit-elle, glaciale.

- C'est ce que je peux personnellement et empiriquement constater.

Son sourire charmeur s'étira dans sa réponse.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-elle agressivement, sans même se rendre compte de la tension de sa voix. J'attends quelqu'un.

En réalité c'était plutôt quelqu'un qui l'attendait et elle était en avance, mais ça, elle ne le dit pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se faisait aborder ainsi, mais c'était la première fois qu'à ce moment là elle attendait quelqu'un d'important, elle n'avait pas le temps d'être polie.

- Ma foi, j'avais fait le déplacement pour vous offrir un verre et discuter un peu avec vous, mais vous êtes tellement agréable… !

- Ecoutez, j'attends quelqu'un d'important, il faut que vous partiez. Quelqu'un de normalement constitué l'aurait compris après un premier refus, mais visiblement, vous n'appartenez pas à ce genre de personne.

- Je ne vois personne pour le moment.

River soupira en secouant la tête. Elle porta son regard sur la rue ensoleillée, fit crisser ses dents, se mordilla la lèvre inférieure puis reporta son regard incandescent sur son interlocuteur. Il se contenta de sourire, narquois, la regardant avec des yeux brillants. Elle le détailla. Il était plutôt grand, mince mais musclé. Ses cheveux étaient clairs, mais avaient à peine repoussé d'un rasage récent. Ses yeux étaient verts pâles, un peu vitreux, avec un soupçon de gris. Son nez avait été cassé, mais il n'en gardait pas une difformité frappante et son profil restait régulier. Ses sourcils étaient fins, les traits de son visages très précis. Ses pommettes étaient saillantes, ce qui lui donnait un visage volontaire, adoucit par le sourire enfantin qui ne quittait pas ses lèvres charnues. Sentant qu'elle n'en serait pas débarrassée de sitôt, River préféra jouer la carte de la ruse et abdiquer. Elle fabriqua un faux sourire sur sa bouche :

- Effectivement. J'accepte la consommation. Je vais même me montrer bien élevée, je ne vais prendre qu'un café.

- Bien élevé ? Le garçon n'avait pas vraiment suivi son raisonnement.

- J'aurai pu exiger plus cher…

De nouveau, un sourire éclatant illumina son visage. River fronça les sourcils : ce garçon souriait trop, même si cela lui allait bien. Il se leva, alla passer commande auprès du barman puis revint auprès d'elle. Il se rassit, se tenant plus droit qu'auparavant, et la dévisagea silencieux.

- Tu me fais penser à quelqu'un, mais je n'arrive décidément pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

- Vraiment.

- Tout à fait, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a intrigué en premier quand je t'ai aperçue, là en fond de terrasse.

- Ah. Tu ne me rappelles personne.

- Tu n'as pas une sœur ?

- Aucu… Non.

River se mordit les lèvres. « Aucune idée » allait-elle dire. Il fallait absolument qu'elle évite les questions abondantes que les gens avaient tendance à toujours poser. Elle se demanda si le garçon qui était en face d'elle n'était pas, après tout, cet A. Dumbledore. Elle se demanda également, si c'était le cas, à quel jeu il jouait et comment elle devait se comporter en ce cas. Rester discrète ? Poser franchement la question ?

- HEY !

River eu un geste de recul et revint à la réalité : A. Dumbledore potentiel était penché en avant vers elle et venait juste de lui crier dans l'oreille. Ses pensées l'avaient apparemment retenue plus longtemps qu'elle n'en avait eu l'impression.

- Excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs, s'excusa-t-elle rougissante.

Elle ne savait pas encore que d'ici quelques mois, cette excuse serait parfaitement véritable, qu'elle l'emploierait sans retenue mais qu'en plus elle n'éprouverait aucun honte, seulement une gêne à révéler aussi impertinemment la vérité.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Ce que je racontais n'était pas si important.

- Je suis désolée... Je ne voulais pas…

- Ce n'est pas grave. Déclara-t-il abruptement. De toutes manières, j'ai l'habitude.

Si River n'avait pas été une interprète aussi fine des comportements humains, la situation se serait arrêtée là, cependant, elle était extrêmement attentive et elle décela une sorte de tristesse alarmante dans la voix du garçon ce qui la poussa, sans doute par une empathie inconsciente, à voler à son secours et à s'engager dans le semblant de rencontre qu'ils étaient en train de vivre.

- Non, non, je suis sincèrement désolée, je n'aurais pas du partir dans mes réflexions comme ça… Bref, je t'écoute. Tu vas bien ?

Il la regarda, moqueur.

- Quoi ? C'est bien par ça que toute conversation commence nan ? fit-elle, en riant.

- Oui, fin généralement, c'est purement formel, les gens répondent « oui » pour pas se faire emmerder, et leurs interlocuteurs espèrent effectivement qu'ils répondront ainsi, pour ne pas avoir à s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autres qu'eux-mêmes. Il y a tout de même une exception : ceux qui adorent se faire plaindre et qui répondront tout le temps non.

- Bien. Dépassons le simplement formel, et répondons sincèrement à la question. Comment vas-tu donc ?

Il éclata de rire.

- Tu es une fille décidément très spéciale. Alors, pour te répondre : ça va précisément très bien en ce moment car je suis à un café, en face d'une jolie fille, intelligente et maligne, et je discute avec elle de bon cœur. Cependant, je sais que la rentrée se fait bientôt et j'évite d'y penser car je n'ai aucune envie de reprendre les cours. Je ne vais pas non plus donner dans le pathos, mais en ce moment cela va très mal chez moi, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis dehors. Ma mère est en train de devenir cinglée, mon père reste amorphe, ma sœur et moi tentons de supporter la situation, mais aujourd'hui la pression et la tension étaient vraiment trop fortes.

- Oh… Ta mère est malade ?

Il resta un instant silencieux. Puis, il déclara d'une voix rauque :

- Ecoute, je sais que j'en ai parlé en premier, et j'avais simplement le sentiment de devoir dire ça maintenant, mais… Je ne souhaite pas vraiment en parler.

River le regarda gravement. Un sentiment étrange la traversa, l'impression furtive de vouloir le prendre dans ses bras et s'écrier que tout ira bien, mais cette impression fut fugace et elle l'oublia aussitôt. Elle se contenta de sourire et se sentit bête.

- Et toi, ça va ?

- Je me sens bête. Et je me sens impuissante face à ma propre vie. Des choses sont en train de changer, en mal, et cela m'effraie car, cela brise l'existence dans laquelle je m'étais installée. Le pire c'est que je vais dans le sens des choses… Au lieu de m'agripper à ce qui était et doit être, je me laisse porter par les évènements et lâche prise, je perds de plus en plus pied au sein de ma propre vie. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai l'impression que j'ai beau lutter, je ne réussirai jamais à remettre ma vie en l'état. Je me dis que le mieux est de ne rien faire, mais… Pourtant je continue à agir. Et je me tais parce que j'ai l'air stupide.

Il éclata de rire, et ne pu s'arrêter avant quelques longues minutes. River finit par rire de bon cœur avec lui, chose qui n'avait jamais du lui arriver auparavant, avec qui que ce soit.

- Ce que tu dis est très étrange et je ne comprends pas tout, mais c'est très beau. Réussit-il à dire enfin, s'essuyant les yeux. Tu viens d'où au fait ?

- Comment ça ? Je suis … Anglaise, de Londres.

- Tu as un accent étrange. Exotique, rauque et suave à la fois. Très séduisant.

- Merci.

Au fait, je m'appelle Ashton. Appelle-moi Ash.

- Je m'appelle River. Appelle-moi River.

- River ! Sans blague ?

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

- Oui, River ! Ca aurait pu être pire : Bridge ou Sea ou Beach même !

- Tu as quel âge ?

- 19 et toi ?

- Pareil.

Silence entre eux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais au fait ?

- Comment ça ?

- Pourquoi es-tu venu t'assoir en face de moi ?

- Oh, ça… C'est juste que… Je t'ai vue, t'étais seule (et particulièrement jolie, soit dit en passant) alors je me suis dit que je pouvais engager la conversation avec toi sans trop prendre de risques, juste comme ça, pour pas perdre de temps inutilement.

- Je suis donc un passe-temps ? releva River, ironique.

- Ouais, fin avoue tout de même que toi aussi ça t'arrange bien que je sois venu te parler.

- Je reconnais que notre petite conversation à un côté distrayant.

- Et l'autre côté ?

- Ah, il est vraiment lourd celui là.

- Ah, mince. Je suis aussi joli que toi ?

- Je ne suis _pas _jolie.

- Eh bah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut alors ? Tu veux que je fasse un sondage sur toute la terrasse ? Tu serais surprise du résultat.

- Tu es mignon.

- Si on était à une soirée, tu sortirais avec moi ?

- Je ne vais pas à ce genre de soirée.

- Mais si tu y allais ?

- Ben si je suis si jolie… Peut-être que je trouverai quelqu'un de plus que « mignon »…

- Sale peste. S'exclama-t-il avant de rire.

- Tu as une petite-amie ?

- Oui, mais plus pour longtemps.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je la trompe souvent.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Elle est assez stupide. Et on ne se voit pas assez.

- Pourquoi t'es sorti avec elle alors ?

- Ben au départ, elle ne paraissait pas aussi stupide. Et je pensais qu'en sortant avec elle, on se verrait plus… Bref j'ai été con.

- Comme elle.

Il la fusilla du regard.

- Et toi ?

- Moi ? Rien.

- Rien ?

- Rien de sérieux. Je n'aime pas le sérieux. Trop envahissant.

- Tu es quelqu'un d'étrange River.

- J'ai certaines obligations.

Et ils continuèrent longtemps ainsi. A discuter, de tout et de rien, sans savoir où ça les menait, sans savoir à qui ils parlaient réellement : à l'autre ou à eux-mêmes. Ils rirent, se moquèrent, se confièrent, se comportèrent tantôt en enfant, tantôt en adultes, parfois même en personnes trop vieilles pour leur âge. River ne savait pas dans quels ennuis elle fonçait, mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'y réfléchir. Etrangement, une fois dans sa vie, elle ressentait l'envie de s'attacher, de se libérer de toutes ses contraintes habituelles. Cela fut possible un temps, celui-ci, et elle en profita car, elle savait que ça n'allait pas durer. Elle savoura ce moment, le vécut pleinement, puis se prépara à lui dire adieu et à le stocker dans un coin de sa mémoire. Ils finirent par se taire tous les deux, appréciant le goût et la douceur de la fin de leur échange, sachant parfaitement quelque part, qu'ils ne revivraient rien de tel ensemble, jamais.

Un raclement de gorge derrière eux les fit se retourner. Un vieil homme, grand, portant des lunettes en demi-lune, se tenait derrière eux.

- Je… euh… Monsieur…Dumbledore ? hésita River.

- River. Salua-t-il, en faisant un bref signe de la tête.

- Bon, je te laisse, River. Voici mon numéro de portable, on se revoit dès que possible j'espère.

- Au revoir répondit-elle, observant le nouvel arrivant, certaine de ne jamais rappeler le garçon.

Ashton se leva et disparu dans les escaliers. Albus Dumbledore prit place en face de la jeune fille, s'asseyant lentement sur la chaise inconfortable.

- Vous avez commandé ?

- Qu'avez-vous à me dire ?

- Beaucoup de choses, c'est pourquoi vous devriez commander.

- Je n'ai envie de rien, merci. Dites-moi ce que vous vouliez me dire.

Son ton était abrupt, sans doute pour nier la peur que ressentait la jeune fille : celle de savoir ou celle d'être confrontée à quelqu'un qui en savait plus qu'elle.

- Bien. Je vois que vous êtes directe, que vous désirez tout de suite aller dans le fond des choses. C'est bien, il y a des cas où il faut savoir aller droit au but.

La jeune fille releva un sourcil hautain et Dumbledore resta perplexe devant son expression. Il cligna des yeux et repris. Mine de rien, cette adolescente le déconcentrait. Elle n'avait absolument rien à voir avec tous les jeunes gens qu'il avait pu fréquenter ; elle avait le regard dur et absent, des expressions effacées, mais pourtant, elle était extrêmement attentive à tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Aucun détail n'échappait à son regard perçant, elle était dans une constante évaluation de son environnement, comme toujours sur le qui-vive. Elle était à la fois très présente, très engagée dans ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle était en même temps éteinte, quelque part ailleurs, avec, de temps à autre, une vague de tristesse ou d'inquiétude parcourant son visage. Elle paraissait autant vraie que fausse.

- J'appartiens à une communauté, dont la plupart des gens n'ont jamais entendu parler. Nous vivons en quelques sortes en parallèle du monde que vous connaissez, avec nos lois, nos habitudes, notre éducation… Je suis moi-même directeur d'une école très reconnue, et d'après ce qu'il vous est arrivé hier, je pense que vous avez toutes les caractéristiques pour y entrer.

River releva un sourcil inquiet. Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf ça, elle qui voulait une résolution à ses complications, se retrouvait avec encore plus de complications sur les bras. Comment expliquer à cet homme bizarre, ô combien elle regrettait de s'être présentée à ce rendez-vous, et que la seule chose qu'elle avait désiré, c'était des explications sur ce qui lui était arrivé.

- Que savez-vous sur ce qu'il m'est arrivé hier ?

- Je sais que vous avez fait une chute étonnante, que vous vous êtes relevée comme si de rien n'était et que vous vous êtes enfuie en courant.

- Vous m'avez vue ?

- Un de mes collègues passait dans la rue à ce moment là. Notre communauté ne rejette pas les phénomènes étranges comme celui-ci, elle les explique, les intègre à la nature humaine, enfin... ils sont inhérents à la nature de certains individus. Nous apprenons dans nos écoles à canaliser l'énergie surnaturelle dont nous disposons, ce qui nous permet d'éviter tout accident de ce genre, mais aussi à maîtriser les forces qui nous entourent. Nous vivons en secret, car la plupart d'entre nous peuvent accomplir des choses que tout homme refuserait de croire, et si nous étions découverts, ce serait le chaos total dans la société ordinaire. Mais c'à quoi vous avez survécu montre que vous êtes un individu qui appartient à notre communauté, de par votre nature même. Vous ne pouvez le nier, personne ne réchappe d'une chute d'une dizaine d'étages. C'est pourquoi je pense très sincèrement que vous avez votre place à Poudlard, mon école. Vous seriez mêlés à des gens qui présentent les mêmes aptitudes que vous, à la différence qu'ils baignent dans cet univers depuis la naissance ou, pour certains, depuis l'âge de onze ans. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour passer entre les mailles du filet de nos recherches, car nous faisons notre possible pour retrouver les enfants qui présentent des disponibilités magiques, même s'ils vivent à l'extérieur de notre communauté. Vous êtes le premier cas que l'on rencontre, qui soit âgé de plus de onze ans, et qui ait survécu dans le monde commun, malgré ses pouvoirs. N'avez-vous jamais vécu d'autres phénomènes étranges ?

- Hm, non. Mais attendez, vous avez parlé de « magie » ?

River écarquilla les yeux, désespérée, ce n'était qu'un type complètement fou qui s'était inventé tout un monde, et le fait qu'elle ait survécu, certes, elle ne l'expliquait pas, mais ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour le vieil homme de se conforter dans sa folie.

- Oui… Poudlard n'est pas une école ordinaire, Mademoiselle, c'est une école de sorciers et vous avez les capacités pour y entrer.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Vous savez Monsieur, ce serait plus simple si vous me disiez tout de suite à quelle secte vous appartenez...

_Comme ça je pourrais partir et ne plus jamais entendre parler de cette histoire._

- Mais, ce que je vous dis est très sérieux ! Je pensais que votre chute vous convaincrait, mais apparemment je me trompe.

- Oui vous vous trompez. Je ne dis pas que j'explique ce que j'ai vécu hier par quelque chose de rationnel. Je ne l'explique pas du tout à vrai dire. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de me l'expliquer pour continuer à vivre. Il me suffit de faire l'impasse.

- Et combien de fois avez-vous fait l'impasse River ? Ou combien de fois allez-vous la faire ? La magie n'est pas une plaisanterie, si vous n'apprenez pas à la contrôler, c'est elle qui vous contrôlera, et le résultat sera effroyable. Je ne suis pas là pour vous attirer des ennuis, mais pour vous aider, voire même pour vous sauver. Vous risquez beaucoup en refusant mon offre. A Poudlard vous serez avec des gens de votre niveau, des gens auxquels vous n'aurez rien à cacher. Ils seront comme vous, avec les mêmes problèmes…

- Je ne crois pas, non.

- …Vous serez dans le monde auquel vous appartenez, d'autant plus que, croyez-moi, vous avez une puissance considérable ! Même avec toutes mes années d'études je n'aurais jamais survécu à une telle chute ! Ma proposition n'est pas un piège, mais une aubaine pour vous. Ne prenez pas de risques inutiles, River.

- Je n'ai rien à perdre, et d'après ce que vous me décrivez, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir plus à gagner.

- Quel âge avez-vous River ?

- Dix-sept ans.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui est inscrit sur votre carte d'identité.

- Je sais. Pourquoi me demandez-vous mon âge si vous le connaissez déjà ?

- Cela m'a visiblement permis de savoir que j'étais au courant d'une fausse vérité.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que c'est ma carte qui ment et pas moi ?

- Le saurais-je jamais …

- C'est vous le « sorcier », pas moi.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous réticente à mon offre ? Vous seriez là où vous aurez toujours du être, parmi vos semblables. Vous seriez boursière, vous n'auriez aucune contrainte. Et le monde Moldu vous restera toujours ouvert… Qu'est-ce qui vous retient ?

Sa voix c'était adouci, il parlait comme un père, tentant de rassurer sa fille.

- J'ai horreur du changement. S'entendit avouer River.

Elle grimaça. « Moldu » était un mot inconnu mais elle en avait deviné le sens : purement et simplement banal, non sorcier, désespérément humain.

- Vous êtes une jeune fille étrange, River. Mais croyez-moi, la chute à laquelle vous avez survécu perturbera beaucoup plus votre vie si vous restez dans la société Moldue que si vous vous insérez dans la communauté sorcière. Une impasse ne sera pas suffisante pour freiner les évènements. Les Moldus sont beaucoup plus curieux que les sorciers, croyez-moi.

- Ca, je veux bien.

- Ecoutez, j'ai à faire dans le quartier de la gare de Kingcross donc je vais devoir y aller. Prenez le temps de réfléchir à ma proposition, d'intégrer tout ce que vous venez d'apprendre, et si, finalement vous êtes intéressée, rejoignez-moi ce soir sur Charing Cross Road, j'aurais des choses à vous montrer.

- Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de vous croire Monsieur Dumbledore. Alors, peut-être que je serai intéressée.

- Une raison ?

- Oui. Vous dites que la magie existe, que vous la contrôlez. Montrez-moi. J'ai tendance à ne croire que ce que je vois de mes propres yeux. Montrez-moi que j'ai tort de ne pas vous croire.

- Oh. C'est ça que vous voulez… Très bien. Vous voyez la camionnette noire là-bas ?

River regarda pardessus la balustrade de la terrasse. Il y avait un peu plus loin dans la rue une camionnette noire mal garée. River confirma d'un signe de tête qu'elle la voyait. Le sorcier sortit un fin et court bâton de bois qu'il pointa discrètement dans la direction de la camionnette, l'agita un peu et la camionnette se souleva, oscilla un bon moment dans les airs puis se reposa délicatement sur la chaussée, cette fois bien garée.

- C'est ce qui s'appelle un sortilège informulé. Commenta platement le professeur Dumbledore.

River fut bel et bien obligée de croire à la magie et de confirmer au professeur qu'elle serait le soir même sur Charing Cross. Ils se séparèrent, River rentra chez elle pour faire ses bagages et préparer son voyage vers sa nouvelle vie.


	5. L'Envol

**L'ENVOL**

Elle ouvrit des yeux surpris, entre l'émerveillement et le rejet. Devant elle, au-delà de l'arche que constituait le mur, un monde virevoltant s'étendait à perte de vue. Une multitude de ruelles encombrées, une foule multicolore et chaleureuse grouillait dans un brouhaha heureux, au milieu une infinité de boutiques aux multiples façades vives et colorées. Elle hésita puis fit un pas en avant, se retrouvant de l'autre côté du mur. Elle marcha un peu, tourna sur elle-même pour observer les environs, leva la tête, détaillant l'architecture puis se tourna vers son guide, inexpressive, ce qui le surprit. Il lui sourit, en retour de son regard vert et brûlant.

- Je vous présente le monde sorcier, Melle Shane. Bienvenue parmi nous ou plutôt, bienvenue chez vous ! Comme vous l'avez compris, le Chaudron Baveur constitue le passage, la porte qui mène à l'univers magique. Jusqu'à la rentrée, vous y logerez. Bien entendu, l'école paiera vos frais, vous rembourserez votre crédit plus tard, quand vous en aurez les moyens. Devant vous, s'ouvre le Chemin de Traverse, le point central du monde sorcier en Angleterre, vous trouverez ici toute une série de boutiques, échoppes, établis, magasins… Tout ce dont vous avez besoin, vous pourrez le trouver ici. Beaucoup de sorciers habitent dans les quartiers résidentiels qui entourent ce cœur historique. Il abrite aussi le Ministère de la Magie et toutes les administrations nécessaires au bon fonctionnement de notre communauté. Le cœur et l'esprit de la sorcellerie rayonnent par excellence dans ces rues. En un premier lieu, je dois me rendre à la banque Gringotts. C'est une banque dont les origines sont très anciennes, elle est dirigée par des gobelins, une race redoutable en matière de protections magiques : il est très déconseillé à quiconque de voler chez eux, cela serait fatal. Autrement, ce sont des êtres dont la compagnie est agréable, malgré leur caractère grincheux et revêche. Une fois mon escapade à la banque terminée, je propose que nous nous occupions de vos affaires de classe, les rues sont tellement tortueuses que vous vous perdriez en moins d'une seconde si je vous laissais vous débrouiller seule.

- Mes affaires scolaires ? Quelles affaires scolaires ?

- Ah, oui, j'oubliais… Votre cas est difficile à gérer pour un directeur si perfectionniste tel que moi, les administrations et les systèmes sont des adversaires redoutables. Cependant il a fallu trancher sur votre sort : vous n'avez aucune connaissance en sorcellerie, mais une puissance vigoureuse sommeille en vous, grâce à votre fort potentiel, vous apprendrez vite. C'est pourquoi, avec mon adjointe, le professeur McGonagall, nous avons décidé de vous inscrire quand même en 7e et dernière année. Vous suivrez des cours complémentaires avec les 5e et les 6e années lors du premier trimestre, mais étant donné vos capacités, je pense que vous aurez vite rattrapé votre retard, bien qu'il soit considérable. Pour ces cours complémentaires, la seule chose dont vous aurez besoin, ce sera d'emprunter des livres régulièrement à la bibliothèque, à laquelle vous aurez un accès totalement libre afin de ne pas vous limiter dans vos recherches et dans la constitution de votre culture sorcière. Cependant, en tant que nouvelle élève et 7e année, vous allez avoir besoin de matériel et de livres. C'est en partie pour cela que nous sommes ici.

- Mais… J'ai très peu de moyens, je ne suis pas sure qu'ils pourront couvrir tous ces achats ! Quelle est la somme globale selon vous que j'aurai à dépenser pour ce matériel et ces livres ?

- Rassurez-vous, nous savions bien que vous n'aviez pas prévu une nouvelle rentrée scolaire dans votre budget annuel. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que vous êtes boursière ! Nous avons créé le statut pour vous, ce qui nous permet de déjouer quelques pièges du ministère. Vous avez une certaine somme à votre disposition pour la rentrée, et le quart de cette somme vous sera attribué, en plus, au début de chaque trimestre. C'est un fonctionnement que nous venons de mettre au point, nous l'expérimentons sur vous – si je puis dire- afin de pouvoir en faire bénéficier d'autres élèves dès l'année prochaine. L'école s'est constitué un fond assez important, ce serait une manière altruiste de l'utiliser ainsi. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Je… Merci de m'aider ainsi.

- Poudlard encouragera toujours un sorcier dans la voie de la magie. Bien, maintenant, et si nous y allions ?

River hocha la tête, obligée d'accepter les directives de son guide dans ce lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ils marchèrent d'un bon pas, et, au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, Dumbledore faisait agréablement la conversation en faisant la description, parfois anecdotique des différents lieux et boutiques devant lesquels ils passaient. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment de marbre blanc lustré, qui faisait reluire avec une extrême intensité les rayons du soleil. Il était autant impressionnant par sa taille que par son architecture bancale, cependant, River ne se montra pas étonnée : en terrain inconnu, elle s'attendait à tout. Le directeur franchit sans hésiter les deux immenses portes de bronze et River ne put qu'en faire autant. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la grande salle qui s'ouvrait immédiatement derrière les portes, la jeune fille prit la peine de détailler ce qui l'entourait. C'était une salle moyennement éclairée, avec une animation qui dépassait l'imagination. Derrière les comptoirs, de nombreuses portes se dressaient dans toute la splendeur que leur avait conférée la magie et semblaient mener au fin fond d'un univers irréel. Des centaines de créatures s'affairaient aux guichets, et derrière une multitude de bureaux, d'autres s'occupaient de clients tandis que d'autres encore disparaissaient dans les profondeurs de la banque. River ne souffla mot, mais à force d'observations et d'analyse, elle fut charmée par le fonctionnement de la banque sorcière, bien plus séduisante et féérique que les banques insipides auxquelles elle avait affaire habituellement, éconduite par des secrétaires stupides et impatientes ou draguée par des patrons grincheux et bedonnants. Elle suivit le directeur qui s'avança vers un guichet un peu en retrait, plutôt important. Sur une pancarte, River put lire : _Administrations et Institutions – Filières du Ministère_. Une des créatures était absorbée dans la lecture d'un quelconque parchemin administratif. Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge pour manifester sa présence.

- Oui ? grinça la petite chose, puis, dévisageant le directeur, son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. Professeur ! Quelle joie de vous revoir ! Comment allez-vous et comment se passent les finances ? L'école a pu préparer la nouvelle année sans s'inquiéter, il me semble ? Enfin, un léger crédit ne fait jamais de mal, et puis nous ne sommes pas avares à Gringott's !

- Oh, vous savez, Timdi, Gringott's est une banque, et l'argent est sa seule préoccupation ! Mais je reconnais qu'il ne saurait être mieux gardé ! Et vous comment allez-vous ? Et votre grand-père ? Mon aide a-t-elle été suffisante ?

- Oh oui, tout à fait, et toute la famille vous remercie ! Mais, trêve de bavardage, il me semble que vous êtes là pour affaire !

- Oui, c'est exact. J'ai avec moi les derniers chèques des parents d'élèves à déposer et j'aurai besoin de visiter le coffre de l'école, il me semble que j'ai quelque chose à y retirer.

- Vous avez votre autorisation ?

- Oui, bien sûr…

Il sortit un parchemin de dessous sa cape et le tendit à Timdi qui le parcouru rapidement puis sourit.

- Bien tout est en règle. Par contre, conformément à la loi du 12 avril 2007, la jeune fille ne peut pas vous accompagner.

- Oh, Melle Shane va visiter son propre coffre, le 1 879. J'ai la clef, mais comme elle est récemment arrivée dans notre monde, je préfèrerai qu'elle n'ait pas à attendre dans une queue interminable et à découvrir le système par elle-même. Il doit y avoir un ou deux sacs de monnaie, comme bourse que lui a attribuée l'école.

- Oh, mais bien sur ! Je vais appeler un collègue. Heureusement que je connais le Professeur, Mademoiselle, sinon vous n'auriez pas eu ce privilège !

River sourit poliment.

- Colin ! Colin ! Viens ici ! Je te présente, voici Melle Shane, tout juste arrivée de contrées lointaines, elle voudrait avoir accès à son coffre, le 1879, le Professeur vient de me donner sa clef, la voici.

Le dénommé Colin semblait plus jeune. Il la dévisagea avec attention puis lui fit signe de le suivre. River lui emboîta le pas, muette. Il la mena à travers les couloirs, pour arriver à une sorte de station avec de petits wagons.

- Votre coffre est assez bas dans les profondeurs, le voyage va être long.

- Dans les profondeurs ?

- Oui. Les coffres de chez Gringott's sont enfouis sous la terre, et l'accès y est quasiment impossible, surtout depuis l'histoire de la pierre philosophale. Pour qu'un wagon démarre et se conduise correctement, il faut désormais qu'un gobelin y soit présent. Sinon, les wagons perdent leurs passagers dans le labyrinthe, et croyez-moi en sortir n'est pas une mince affaire.

- Un gobelin ? C'est vous un gobelin ?

- Oui, je suis un gobelin. Dit Colin froidement, vexé par l'absence de politesse dans la question de River. Cela vous pose un problème ?

- Oh non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que … je viens de loin.

- Ah. Prête ?

En discutant, ils s'étaient tous les deux installés dans le wagon et sur un signe de tête de River, le petit chariot démarra au quart de tour. Après un voyage remuant et agité, où River s'était plusieurs fois retenue de vomir sur le petit être, ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement devant une petite porte noirâtre. Une fois sur la terre ferme, Colin inséra la clef dans la porte et celle-ci disparut, laissant place à une cavité mal entretenue dans laquelle étaient entreposés des dizaines et des dizaines de sacs remplis à ras-bord, certains débordant même de pièces d'une monnaie inconnue de River, mais aussi de pierres précieuses, de perles et de bijoux. River cligna des yeux et fut époustouflée un instant, puis le sens de la réalité reprit le dessus.

- Attendez… Vous êtes sur que c'est mon coffre ?

- 1 879, c'est bien ça. Et je n'aurais pas pu l'ouvrir si cela n'avait pas été la bonne clef.

- Mais… Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que ma bourse ne représentait qu'un ou deux sacs !

- Profitez de votre chance, que voulez-vous ! Vous avez un mystérieux bienfaiteur.

**…**

River étendue sur son lit en sous-vêtements, les mains croisées derrière la tête observait avec attention le plafond décrépi de sa chambre au Chaudron Baveur. Il faisait nuit, il était tard. Sa fenêtre était grande ouverte et l'air frais venait balayer son visage. Elle avait laissé ses volets ouverts et les étoiles scintillaient dans toute leur splendeur : le ciel était très dégagé, seule la Lune n'apparaissait pas. Sa chambre était plongée dans le noir, River n'avait pas voulu allumer la lumière. Ses cheveux encore mouillés après sa douche faisaient dégouliner de temps à autres une goutte ou deux sur ses épaules nues. La jeune fille se sentait étrangement bien, détachée de tout, sans aucune responsabilité ou inquiétude. Elle était simplement libre.

Son regard se porta sur la petite table où étaient entreposés en vrac ses achats : un uniforme d'occasion, un peu court mais confortable, une cape soyeuse pour l'hiver – la seule chose neuve qu'elle s'était autorisée- qui lui allait à la perfection, des gants et des robes de travail pour les cours, des livres en quantité incalculable, ceux du programme et mêmes d'autres, pour un apprentissage approfondi et complémentaire ; du matériel pour les potions, la divination et la botanique. Une baguette magique aussi. Et puis quelque part dans un recoin, un petit animal non identifié au pelage fourni devait s'être roulé en boule pour dormir, pas encore nommé.

River sourit d'elle-même. La voilà qui devenait niaise à s'attacher à des éléments sans importance. Mais le renouveau avait du bon, comme se sentir renaître par exemple. Cela avait aussi quelque chose d'inquiétant. Même dans ce monde hors norme, elle trouvait encore un moyen pour être marginale. Elle était débutante malgré son âge, se retrouvait dans l'incapacité la plus totale à s'exprimer sans hésitation ni bégaiement-chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant- et en plus, elle devenait bizarre même aux yeux des sorciers. Son visage s'assombrit en repensant à son escapade chez Ollivander.

Dumbledore l'avait laissée y aller toute seule car c'était le dernier magasin où elle devait se rendre. Elle se souvint parfaitement du vieillard maigre et sec, aux yeux perçants qui scannaient les clients. Il était ressortit très vite des rayons avec une pile de boîte qu'il lui avait présentée, relevant au passage qu'il était étrange, « très étrange » qu'elle n'ait jamais eu de baguette auparavant. Heureusement, il avait vite abandonné les questions… Mais pour les reprendre plus tard. En effet, à peine avait-il posé la pile sur son bureau en désordre qu'une baguette s'était expulsée violemment de sa propre boîte au milieu de la pile, faisant tomber les autres, et s'était plaquée sur la paume de River qui par réflexe avait refermé son poing gauche. Tout s'était passé comme au ralenti pour la jeune fille et Ollivander qui étaient aussi stupéfaits l'un que l'autre. La surprise de chacun se reflétait alors sur le visage de l'autre. Elle avait du subir ensuite les interrogations du vieux commerçant intrigué, lui apprenant qu' « effectivement, cela n'était pas normal » qu'une baguette surgisse comme ça ; que oui, une baguette choisissait son sorcier en non l'inverse, mais qu'elles ne s'imposaient jamais de cette manière. Et ainsi de suite.

_Pas normal. _River grogna. Elle ne le serait décidément jamais quel que soit le monde où elle allait. Ollivander lui avait cherché une explication, elle l'avait même aidé en essayant de comprendre elle aussi, tout en faisant bien attention à ne pas révéler son secret quant à son ignorance la plus totale de la magie. Mais peine perdue : tout ceci était « exceptionnel », « incroyable », « hors du commun », et bien d'autres encore. River s'était débrouillée pour partir vite, ne s'attachant même pas au prix exorbitant de la baguette qui l'avait élue, puis elle avait rejoint sa chambre, solitaire et démunie face à tous ces bouleversements, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas encaissés. Elue : elle ignorait que bientôt elle le serait plus que jamais.

La jeune fille se remit à sourire, de satisfaction pure et simple. Lorsqu'elle était entrée dans cette boutique de baguettes, elle avait tout à coup ressenti autour d'elle une sorte de courant chaud et puissant qui circulait autour d'elle comme jamais auparavant, s'infiltrant en elle par tous ses pores, chaque centimètre de peau absorbait ce magnétisme séduisant. Elle avait éprouvé une sensation de plénitude, comme si elle avait retrouvé quelque chose qu'elle avait perdu ; et même si cet instant avait été fugace – la baguette tyrannique ayant interrompu ce moment de bonheur- la jeune fille avait perçu quelque chose qui grondait en elle, une énergie illimitée qui n'attendait que de sortir. Pour une fois, elle avait trouvé au fond d'elle-même quelque chose d'autre que le vide et elle se sentait prise entre deux étaux : celui de la frayeur et de l'attraction. Plongée dans sa contemplation et ses réflexion, River glissa progressivement dans un sommeil profond, sans même s'en apercevoir, apaisée et sereine.

**…**

River était horriblement blasée. Cela faisait presqu'une heure qu'elle trépignait, indécise, observant les sorciers franchir la barrière qui menait à la voie 9 ¾, ne sachant plus si elle avait envie de la franchir à son tour ou non. Les moldus ne les voyaient pas s'engouffrer dans l'énorme pilier, par contre ils la remarquaient elle, avec son chariot bizarrement rempli, son chaudron qui dépassait et son sac de sport pratiquement vide. Son chat –car, elle avait découvert qu'il s'agissait d'un Chat des Dunes- s'était confortablement perché sur le haut du chariot et miaulait agressivement envers tout ceux qui s'approchaient de trop près de sa maîtresse. Cependant, River sentit soudain une présence derrière elle, une présence quasi imperceptible qui soufflait légèrement contre sa nuque et que même le petit félin n'avait pas perçue. River se retourna brusquement lorsqu'elle sentit une main enserrer son épaule. Elle se retrouva confrontée à un regard d'un bleu intense, trop clair, trop étincelant pour être banal. Les yeux semblaient contenir des flammes de froid dans lesquelles se mêlaient une quantité infinie de reflets et de nuances, indéfinissables unes part unes, mais formant un ensemble féerique et métallisé. River eut l'impression de contempler les reflets que créait l'écume à la surface de la pleine mer. Un parfum d'épices se dilua dans l'air autour d'elle et une vague glaciale la parcourut des pieds à la tête. Une voix rauque et suave chuchota au creux de son oreille :

_« Ils ne sont pas les tiens, Chasseuse, vis avec eux car tu as ton rôle à jouer, mais tu ne seras jamais comme eux. La folle avait tort, ton existence n'est pas une plaie, mais une clef pour l'Humanité. Agis. Joue. Mais ils ne sont pas les tiens. » _

River écarquilla les yeux. Elle eut à peine le temps de voir que son interlocuteur était vêtue d'une étoffe noire, soyeuse et ample qui recouvrait son corps, qu'une dague pendait à sa hanche et que seuls ses yeux étaient découverts, puis elle fut saisie par une poigne de fer et poussée violemment contre le pilier, qu'elle traversa chariot en main, étourdie par le choc.

Peu après, River était assise dans un compartiment vide, loin du bruit que faisaient les élèves enthousiastes et heureux de leurs retrouvailles après deux mois de vacances. River soupira. Elle en avait dégommé quelques uns en tombant à travers le pilier, elle s'était redressée et excusée rougissante puis s'était dénichée une place isolée. Le soleil toujours aussi violent que les jours précédents tapait à travers la fenêtre, brûlant son front clair. La jeune fille portait un jean trop long qui mincissait ses longues jambes déjà trop maigres. Ses chaussures noires, basiques, étaient à peine cirées et son t-shirt était d'un blanc banal. Elle avait entreposé ses affaires en face d'elle en les entassant, lasse, épuisée de les avoir hissées dans le train et de l'avoir parcouru avec. Le train se mit en marche après le coup de sifflet du chef de gare et la jeune fille s'absorba dans la contemplation du paysage qui se déroulait lentement sous ses yeux. Sans trop savoir pourquoi ni comment mais sans doute à cause du rythme monocorde du train, elle s'endormit, vaincue aussi par l'épuisement et le soleil.

**…**

Le ciel était bleu, d'un bleu limpide, sans aucun nuage. Elle ne voyait pas le soleil mais sentait sa brûlure sur sa peau, la lumière fulgurante au dessus de ses paupières. Elle fermait les yeux mais elle savait. Le vent agitait ses boucles noires, les grains de sables qu'il contenait fouettaient sa peau. Il faisait chaud, mais tout allait bien. Tout était paisible. Le calme avant la tempête ?

_« Tu es une chasseuse, n'oublie pas. Tu n'es pas comme eux et ils ne sont pas les tiens. Tu n'es à personne, tu n'appartiens à aucun de ces mondes. Tu fais partie de ton peuple, et ton peuple fait partie de toi. Tu es et tu dois. C'est ta mission. N'oublie rien, et souviens-toi. »_

L'air changea brusquement et l'atmosphère se refroidit quand la voix se tut. Les images s'assombrirent.

**…**

Et River ouvrit les yeux. Le paysage avait changé, le train avançait maintenant en pleine campagne, le ciel s'était couvert et les nuages dissimulaient les rayons solaires. Elle avait rêvé, mais elle ne savait plus exactement de quoi. Contrairement à ses anciens rêves, elle avait conservé des traces de celui-ci ; elle n'y avait rien compris : elle semblait loin et consciente. Ailleurs simplement.

La porte du compartiment qui s'ouvrit la tira de sa torpeur et lui fit tourner la tête. Ses yeux furent plongés dans deux éclats gris, deux océans tempétueux aux flots métalliques. Son sang se glaça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?


	6. De l'inutilité du temps qui passe

**DE L'INUTILITE DU TEMPS QUI PASSE**

River resta figée ne sachant comment réagir, tétanisée par la peur de s'attirer des ennuis en agissant de manière inappropriée. Interdite, la bouche ouverte, elle se contenta de fixer son interlocuteur l'air particulièrement stupide (mais elle ne s'en rendit compte qu'après).

D'une taille assez impressionnante, il avait une stature d'athlète – longues jambes, corps musculeux et mouvements fluides – mais sa musculature, bien que réelle, restait discrète et une silhouette mince et svelte prévalait tout de même chez lui. D'une prestance distinguée, il dégageait un chic naturel, un raffinement original et non pas contraint. Tout en lui décelait un charisme affolant et une personnalité affûtée auxquels il valait mieux ne pas se heurter. Malheureusement pour River, c'était déjà fait. Il était blond, très blond, et ses cheveux courts s'ébouriffaient autour de son visage hostile, comme une auréole hypocrite. Ses traits étaient finement ciselés, purs et délicats, illustrant une perfection idéale. Un front haut et volontaire atténué par le chaos des mèches folles qui le recouvraient, des pommettes légèrement saillantes, un nez droit légèrement relevé en pointe, des lèvres pulpeuses et suaves, des yeux étincelants comme les miroirs menteurs de son âme… Le garçon était tout simplement admirablement beau et fantasmatique, un peu comme s'il appartenait à une espèce de sur-genre humain.

Finalement, River se leva après ses quelques secondes d'observation intense et précise, et tenta une réponse.

- Euh, je… Je… Je…

Un sourire narquois se forma au coin des lèvres roses de son interlocuteur et River se sentit pitoyable de toutes ses forces.

- Laisse tomber. Marmonna-t-elle, en baissant la tête, penaude.

Elle rassembla tant bien que mal ses affaires, sous le regard pesant du jeune homme. De son côté Drago Malefoy observa vaguement la jeune fille, détaillant ses longues jambes, légèrement trop minces. Il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant, pourtant elle semblait être en septième année… Peut-être était-elle une sixième année, à un an près la différence n'est pas flagrante. Ou peut-être était-elle une de ces Serdaigles ou Poufsouffles un peu paumées et trop bûcheuses, complètement insipides qu'il ne croisait que les rares fois où il allait à la bibliothèque et qui étaient bien trop inintéressantes pour qu'il les remarque en cours. Cependant, il avait une bonne mémoire des visages (et des corps) et le sien ne lui rappelait rien. Apparemment elle sentait son regard car, ses gestes étaient hésitants et maladroits. Il sourit pour lui-même : il aimait rendre sa présence déconcertante, au moins, lui on le remarquait et il ne faisait pas partie de ces oubliés idiots dont on n'apercevrait même pas l'absence.

Elle finit par sortir, toujours aussi pataude et chancelante et alors qu'il lui ouvrait « gentiment » la porte du compartiment, il se retint tout de même de lâcher un « enfin » ironique. Elle ne lui lança pas un seul regard et ne se retourna pas. Lui-même s'affala sur une banquette et soupira d'aise après l'avoir entendue s'étaler dans le couloir du wagon. Il s'empêcha d'aller contempler le spectacle, histoire de faire au moins une bonne action dans sa vie, puis il sortit un bouquin qu'il avait déniché dans la bibliothèque de son père et s'absorba dans sa lecture sans plus penser à cette rencontre dérangeante. Qu'il était bon d'être de retour à Poudlard !

**…**

River la vit venir de loin et sut tout de suite qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle était de taille moyenne, mince et informe, et elle arborait sous une tignasse de couleur fauve, un air supérieur et suffisant : le genre de fille excellente en classe sans pour autant être vraiment futée et sans rien connaître aux choses de la vie, ayant tendance à confondre scolarité et cause humanitaire. River ricana : qu'y connaissait-elle, elle-même, aux choses de la vie ? Pas grand-chose, à peine trois petites années. Elle eut soudain envie de disparaître alors que la fille s'approchait d'elle, poussée sans doute par sa conception du devoir civique : autrement dit la pitié et l'hypocrisie face aux nouveaux élèves, en bonne petite servante dévouée du système scolaire. River grimaça et se tapa légèrement la tête contre le mur : il fallait qu'elle soit tolérante, gentille et passe-partout : autrement dit, ne pas avoir d'a priori sur les élèves qu'elle rencontrait. Elle ravala sa grimace et se prépara à sourire.

La fille se posta devant elle, la dominant de toute sa (moyenne) hauteur, les poings sur les hanches, l'air mécontent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'as pas le droit de rester ici, tu bloques le passage et en plus tu pourrais te faire mal.

River la regarda interloquée : certes elle était assise par terre dans le couloir avec toutes ses affaires éparpillées autour d'elle, juste à côté de la plateforme qui permettait d'aller dans le wagon suivant, et encombrait légèrement le passage, mais elle savait assurer sa sécurité, merde !

- Reste pas plantée là ! Réponds au moins, et arrête de te payer ma tête ! Je suis préfet-en-chef je te signale et tu me dois le même respect qu'à tous tes autres camarades, voire peut-être plus ! Je pourrais t'enlever des points pour ton mauvais comportement. En plus tu ne portes pas ton uniforme qui est obligatoire, tu commences vraiment mal l'année dis donc ! En quelle année es-tu d'ailleurs ? En dans quelle maison, Serpentard ? Si t'avais ton uniforme ça m'aurait évité de poser la question ! Tu me fais perdre mon temps.

- Je… Euh… Tu veux savoir en quelle année je suis ?

- Oui ! Et ta maison ! s'impatienta l'autre.

- Je...Euh… Ah oui ! je rentre en 7e année ! s'exclama River comme elle aurait brandit un trophée, fière d'elle-même de s'en être souvenue.

- Vraiment ! Je ne t'ai jamais vue, tu es dans quelle maison pour la énième fois ?

- Ca je sais pas. On ne me l'a pas dit, désolée.

Son interlocutrice scruta son visage de ses deux yeux suspicieux.

- Mais je t'assure, c'est vrai, reprit River, je… Je viens d'arriver ! On m'a seulement dit que j'entamerai la 7e année étant donné mon âge mais que je suivrais des cours de niveau inférieur également, dans certaines matières, au moins au début de l'année, tout dépendra de mon retard… On ne m'a pas parlé de ma maison ni quoique ce soit. Et puis en plus, je vis dans un appartement.

Son interlocutrice sourit à sa dernière remarque qui pourtant n'était pas une blague. River ne connaissait rien de cette histoire de maison. En examinant brièvement le visage de la jeune fille qui lui faisait face, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était tout de même un peu jolie avec un sourire aux lèvres, même si elles étaient gercées. Elle tendit la main et River, se levant, la serra poliment.

- Hermione Granger, Gryffondor, en 7e année également. Je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi agressive : je suis la survivante d'une altercation avec deux Serpentards, j'ai cru que tu étais l'une d'entre eux et qu'ils s'étaient tous passé le mot pour me rendre dingue dès le premier jour. Bref, mon énervement m'a empêchée de voir que tu étais nouvelle, je suis vraiment désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Vu que je ne connais rien d'ici, je me doutais que ce genre de choses allait m'arriver. Je m'appelle River Shane.

- Tu veux venir dans mon compartiment ? Y a mes amis là bas, tu pourrais te joindre à nous, au lieu de rester toute seule, ce sera plus sympa. Enfin j'espère.

- Euh, oui, pourquoi pas, le temps de ramasser mes affaires et j'arrive.

- Oh, t'encombre pas, on a le droit de faire de la magie dans le train. Réduit les, ce sera plus simple.

River resta interdite, le temps de comprendre qu'Hermione lui parlait de magie.

- Euh oui, bien sur, euh… Tu ne voudrais pas le faire… Je ne sais pas où j'ai fourré ma baguette …

- Oui bien sur.

Hermione murmura quelques paroles et en un instant ses bagages furent réduits, ce qui se trouvait hors du sac se retrouva dedans et même le sac se transforma en un modèle réduit de la taille d'une sacoche que River pris en main.

- Tu veux que je te récupère ta baguette aussi ?

- Avec un sort ? demanda River, hésitante.

- Ben oui !

- Euh non, je ne préfère pas. Je veux dire… Elle est neuve je ne voudrai pas l'abîmer…

- Oui je comprends, bon viens, on va aller rejoindre mes amis.

River soupira discrètement. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de la manière dont sa baguette l'avait « choisie » et retenter une expérience de ce type ne la tentait pas vraiment.

- Voilà ! dit Hermione quand elles arrivèrent. Pose ton sac quelque part et installe-toi !

Assis sur la banquette, deux garçons la dévisageaient surpris. River obéit à Hermione et s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Voici Ron Weasley et Harry Potter, à Gryffondor eux aussi. Tu peux le voir, à part ça, parce que leur cravate et rouge et or. Chaque maison à ses couleurs et nos cravates sont à leurs couleurs, nos insignes aussi avec le blason de l'école en plus. Les garçons, je vous présente River Shane, elle va nous rejoindre en 7e année, elle est nouvelle.

Ils la saluèrent. Ron était un garçon très roux, plein de tâches de rousseurs, et assez mignon bien que dégingandé. Harry était très brun, ses cheveux étaient apparemment pris dans un combat féroce car pas un seul n'était correctement coiffé. Ses yeux étaient cachés derrière des lunettes poisseuses tandis que ceux de Ron étincelaient de malice au grand jour. Harry avait également une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, son copain n'avait aucun signe distinctif.

- Tu viens d'où ? demanda Ron.

- De Londres. Enfin, j'y habite.

- Ouah ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'y habiter. Mais bon, c'est assez cher de trouver un logement pour une famille aussi nombreuse que la mienne. J'ai beaucoup de frères et sœurs. En fait j'ai cinq frères et une sœur.

- Ah, d'accord.

- Tu as appris la magie dans quelle école ?

River grimaça.

- Aucune vraiment, j'ai juste appris par ci par là, c'est pourquoi je vais suivre des cours en plus.

Son mensonge était presque parfait.

- Vraiment ? Tu en as du courage. Tu sais dans quelle maison tu voudrais être ?

- Euh non, pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce que c'était.

- L'école est divisée en quatre maisons, commença à expliquer Harry, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Gryffondor. Chacune regroupe des élèves qui ont des traits de caractères communs, ceux que le fondateur de la maison appréciait chez les élèves. Par exemple, chez les Gryffondors, on est censé être courageux. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on l'est tous ou tout le temps. Le nom des maisons vient du nom des quatre sorciers qui ont fondé l'école. Chacune est très prestigieuse car elles mettent toutes en avant des qualités différentes. Elles sont complémentaires. Mais bon, ces temps-ci, les gens sont méfiants envers les Serpentards, ils n'ont jamais eu une très bonne réputation et elle empire.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que tous les partisans de Voldemort viennent de cette maison, ou presque. La plus grande majorité. Déclara Hermione comme si cela allait éclairer River, qui l'aurait très certainement été si elle avait fréquenté le monde sorcier depuis plus longtemps que quelques jours.

- La plupart des étudiants qui vont à Serpentards sont issus d'une famille de sang-pur qui y envoie ses héritiers à chaque génération. Je n'ai rien contre les sang-purs, je suis un sang pur, développa Ron, mais ceux là… Ils sont méprisants et se croient au dessus des autres sorciers en raison de leur sang et de leur généalogie. Ils pensent que les moldus sont inférieurs aux sorciers, comme les sang-mêlés ou les nés-moldus. Bref, ce n'est pas une mentalité très reluisante, il y a des familles de sang-purs –comme la mienne- qui vivent très bien et sans emmerder le monde. Mais eux… Ils ont besoin de montrer leur pouvoir et leur domination. Ils sont les nobles de la sorcellerie en quelques sortes. Enfin, c'est eux qui le disent.

- Evite-les, conseilla enfin Hermione, tu ne sais jamais à quoi t'attendre avec eux. Ils sont vraiment cruels et hautain. Le pire de tous, c'est Malefoy. Il est très grand et très blond. Tu le remarqueras facilement, il est très populaire.

- Ah. Il est populaire mais il est à Serpentard… C'est pas incompatible ? Je veux dire… personne ne les apprécie non ?

- Ben, il est beau, sa famille est l'une des plus grandes, son père est Mangemort et lui, il fait tout pour se faire remarquer… Forcément avec ça, il est connu. Mais tu le verras vite par toi-même. Juste, évite-le. Comme t'es nouvelle, il risque de t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Surtout si tu ne viens pas d'une école de magie renommée.

- Ah. Comme c'est rassurant ! s'écria River, ironique.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Hermione. S'il y a le moindre problème, on t'aidera. Et Dumbledore, le directeur est très compréhensif. A part ça tu devrais mettre ton uniforme maintenant, on est bientôt arrivé.

River alla se changer. Le temps qu'elle finisse, le train était en ébullition, chacun récupérait ses affaires car l'arrivée était imminente. En sortant des toilettes, River, déstabilisée par une brusque secousse, rentra dans quelqu'un ce qui lui permit de ne pas tomber complètement. Elle leva la tête, ses mèches noires devant les yeux.

- Désolée, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Encore toi ! Décidément tu es toujours dans mes jambes ! Tu aimes ou quoi ?

C'était le blond du compartiment. _Oh, merde_ se dit River : pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle retombe sur lui ?

- Ecoute, je ne fais pas exprès, mais t'es toujours là quand je…

- Tais-toi, tu me fais perdre mon temps. Allez, dégage maintenant ! Sauf si tu as oublié de tirer la chasse, bien sur.

River baissa la tête et fonça vers son compartiment où l'attendaient la bienveillance des trois Gryffondors tandis que l'éclat de rire moqueur du blond résonnait dans le couloir. Ils l'attendaient tous les trois, Hermione lui avait préparé son sac même et ils attendirent en silence que le train s'arrête. Une fois descendus, ils lui indiquèrent le chemin à suivre (avec les premières années) et lui promirent de se revoir au repas, ou après s'ils n'étaient pas dans la même maison. River les remercia.

- Rassure-toi, lui dit Ron juste avant de partir, quelque soit ta maison tu trouveras des gens sympas, j'en suis sur. A Serpentard ça risque d'être dur, mais bon, tu t'en sortiras vivante !

- Merci. Lui dit River avec chaleur.

Des trois, c'était celui qui lui était le plus sympathique et qui lui semblait le plus naturel. Harry était un peu snob et Hermione un peu guindée. River était soulagée de voir que le monde des sorciers n'était humainement pas si différent que le monde normal. Elle emboîta le pas aux premières années et franchit un nouveau pas de l'aventure.

**…**

Harry observait la nouvelle, River, qui attendait parmi les 1es années. Elle tranchait par la maturité de son visage et son air soucieux. Elle semblait absorbée dans ses pensées, préoccupées. Elle ne lançait pas les mêmes regards émerveillés que les 1es années lançaient vers le plafond, ou alors intimidés vers leurs aînés. Elle restait calme et silencieuse, isolée, insensible à la nouveauté qui l'entourait, comme si tout lui glissait dessus. Cela l'intrigua. Même quelqu'un qui pourrait venir d'une autre école tout aussi splendide –il pensa à Beauxbâtons par exemple- s'extasierait sur tant d'originalité. En observant River, il constatait l'inverse totale, c'est-à-dire une absence de réaction absolue. Elle était mystérieuse, elle donnait l'impression de débarquer complètement et d'être entièrement perdue, de ne rien connaître au monde magique. Par exemple, elle n'avait pas réagit quand il lui avait révéler son identité, alors que tous les sorciers l'accablaient toujours de remarques ou de félicitations, parfois même d'insultes. Mais bon, malgré sa bizarrerie, River semblait assez sympa.

- Shane, River ! Appela le professeur McGonagall, du moins si River avait bien retenu son nom lorsqu'elle s'était présentée.

Elle se leva, la tête haute, et traversa la salle d'un pas digne. Ne jamais fléchir, ne jamais s'incliner quand les regards pesaient sur elle. Et là, ils étaient tous tournés vers elle, sans doute parce qu'elle était plus âgée et parce qu'ils se demandaient ce qu'elle foutait là. Cette cérémonie du Choixpeau n'était pas idéale pour passer inaperçue et se fondre dans la masse. Bravant les chuchotements, elle marcha jusqu'au tabouret et s'y installa sans un seul regard pour l'assemblée. Quand le chapeau tomba sur sa tête, tout devint noir, comme s'il n'y avait qu'elle et le Choixpeau. La voix résonna dans son esprit, rauque et inquiétante.

- Mademoiselle Shane. Hm, vous êtes loin d'être une personnalité commune… Et d'après ce que je vois, je me demande quel destin vous réserve l'avenir.

- Ouais, moi aussi. Attendez… vous « voyez » ? s'exclama mentalement River.

- Je lis en toi, ma chère, du moins ce qu'on me laisse y voir : tout est tellement sombre, recouvert d'un voile si obscur qu'on me laisse seulement découvrir les aspérités immédiate de votre personnalité.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous « lisez » ?

- Je lis que vous êtes une personnalité très forte, très valeureuse. Malheureusement, vous êtes entièrement dévouée à votre cause et déterminée à la servir. Vous êtes prête à tout sacrifier pour elle, même votre bonté.

- Ma cause ? Quelle cause ? Je n'ai pas de cause. Et je n'ai vraiment pas l'intention de sacrifier quoique ce soit !

- Malheureusement, je ne peux pas en dire plus, je ne vois que ça. On ne me donne que très peu pour vous étudier. Le choix de votre maison est d'ailleurs difficile car, vous semblez disposer de toutes les qualités… Intelligence, Courage, Originalité et Ruse… On ne me laisse que peu de matière pour m'aider à vous répartir. Peut-être devriez-vous exceptionnellement choisir.

- Ah non ! Je vous laisse la corvée, merci.

- Très bien, dans ce cas… il me semble que le mieux c'est de vous envoyer à Gryffondor.

- Et pourquoi ?

- J'espère que vous le comprendrez plus tard.

- Mais je …

- GRYFFONDOR !


	7. Chasseuse

Voici le nouveau chapitre :

° Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai eu des difficultés à l'écrire celui-ci. Je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir si je suis satisfaite ou pas. A vous de me dire.

° Chapitre relu et corrigé, résumé réécrit.

° Ce chapitre en révèle beaucoup sur River, à vous comme à elle même, et un petit peu sur Drago. Ne vous affolez pas si c'est un peu confus : cela deviendra clair au cours des chapitres suivants. J'ai souhaité poser ici les premiers jalons de l'intrigue principale. Constatez les ravages de mon imagination débordante ! Si vous avez des questions/hypothèses/suggestions/et-je-ne-sais-quoi-d'autre, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

° Je ne sais pas quand la suite arrivera. Par contre, le prochain chapitre de _It's running my way _arrivera bientôt. Mais vous savez ce que bientôt veut dire chez moi.

Bisous à tous.

* * *

**CHASSEUSE**

Un courant d'air glacé parcourut sa peau, lui donnant la chair de poule. River frissonna et baissa la tête. Elle contempla un instant ses mains, étudia ses bras, puis observa ses jambes immobiles… Ils étaient bien les mêmes, seulement, quelque chose avait changé : elle ne savait pas quoi. River releva la tête et regarda. Tout était noir autour d'elle, elle pensa que c'était l'obscurité du dortoir, mais elle n'entendait plus les respirations régulières et sereines de ses camarades de chambre, elle ne sentait que sa seule présence. Etrangement, elle était debout, alors elle se mit à marcher.

Un éclat aveuglant traversa soudain sa rétine et ses pieds nus trouvèrent soudain de la matière sur laquelle marcher. La jeune fille s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle : du sable, à perte de vue. Que du sable. Au dessus : un ciel azur et limpide comme elle n'en avait jamais vu, illuminé par la lumière blanche d'un soleil cruel. A l'horizon, les sommets écharpés de montagnes mutilées par les intempéries formaient une ligne discontinue. River ferma les yeux et tendit son visage vers les rayons violents. Elle sentit la chaleur parcourir les moindres millimètres de sa peau, tout dévaster sur son passage, comme le soleil avait calciné le paysage. Une légère brise agitait sa chemise de nuit en satin blanc, point central de lumière dans toute l'étendue ocre. Ses cheveux bruns s'agitaient légèrement autour de son visage, tandis que ses yeux éclaircis par la luminosité ambiante restaient fixés sur l'horizon. Au sommet d'une immense dune, elle dominait une étendue figée et sans vie, comme prisonnière du temps et torturée par les éléments.

River avait une sensation agréable dans cette solitude immense, mais un certain malaise avait tout de même fait son apparition. Elle avait une impression de réel, mais cela n'était qu'un rêve non ? Elle se mit à avancer lentement, le sable lui brûlait la plante des pieds mais la douleur n'était pas importante. Elle voulait avancer, voir s'il y avait une fin, plissant ses yeux éblouis pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose dans le lointain, vivant ou mort, mais quelque chose au moins.

Elle sentit sa présence avant même qu'il se tienne derrière elle, sachant parfaitement que c'était lui. Elle s'arrêta au haut d'une dune, les yeux rivés sur les montagnes écarlates. Il effectua les trois pas nécessaires pour se hisser à ses côtés. Après un instant silencieux, River se tourna vers lui : il portait toujours son ample vêtement noir, cousu dans une étoffe si légère que ses mouvements dégageaient à peine un minuscule bruissement. Contrairement à leur première rencontre, aucun tissu ne dissimulait son visage. Il avait les traits durs et précis, un visage de statue. Ses cheveux crépus étaient tressés avec des perles blanches et bleues, finement taillées dans des pierres semi-précieuses. Ses yeux d'un bleu toujours aussi électrisant tranchaient avec sa peau très mat, d'un hale cuivré. Comme elle jusque là, il fixait l'horizon impassible.

Une infinité de questions traversèrent l'esprit de la jeune fille mais elle n'en posa aucune et s'absorba dans les vapes sombres de son esprit, se détournant de l'homme pour plonger de nouveau ses yeux dans l'abstraction du désert.

- Je fais un rêve très étrange. remarqua River. Son ton était plat, sa voix éteinte.

- Tout ceci est parfaitement réel. Répondit l'homme très sérieusement, d'une voix rauque.

River le dévisagea, perplexe :

- Je ne suis pas sure de… Comment un rêve pourrait-il être réel ?

- C'est parce que ce n'est pas un rêve.

- Mais c'est pourtant en m'endormant que je me suis retrouvée ici, en plein désert. Seule. Enfin… avec vous.

- C'est toi qui nous as amenés ici.

River se laissa tomber dans le sable qui lui brûla aussitôt les cuisses, rougissant sa peau de porcelaine. Elle enfouit ses pieds dans le sol, malgré la douleur. Elle était désorientée : elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivé.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ? Il y a un instant, j'étais dans mon dortoir, quelque part en Angleterre et maintenant, je suis dans un désert inconnu, et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il s'est passé. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait qui… C'est la sorcellerie c'est ça ? C'est bizarre pourtant, je ne me souviens pas avoir appris à …

- Ce n'est pas la sorcellerie.

En proie au désarroi, River leva la tête vers son interlocuteur qui se tenait toujours debout en face d'elle. Ses yeux exprimaient une certaine angoisse devant l'incompréhension de la situation.

- C'est quoi alors ?

- C'est… compliqué.

River eut un faible sourire, et déclara de sa même voix sans timbre.

- Bien sur, je me doutais que cela n'était pas simple... De toute façon, depuis que je suis une sorcière, tout est devenu compliqué … Il y a tellement de choses que j'ignore.

- Tu n'es pas une sorcière.

Sa voix claqua dans l'immensité déserte. Son ton était tellement brutal que River frissonna. Il s'accroupit face à elle et la saisit violemment par les épaules.

- Tu n'es pas une sorcière, répéta-t-il, ne te laisse jamais convaincre par les sorciers et ne t'abaisse jamais à penser que tu appartiens à leur race. Ne leur fais jamais confiance.

River eut un temps d'arrêt. Elle écarquilla les yeux, au bord des larmes, et hoqueta en tentant de les ravaler.

- Je ne comprends pas. Il y a bien toutes ces choses qui montrent que… Je suis différente, je ne suis pas… ordinaire. Je ne suis pas comme tous les êtres humains… J'ai survécu à une chute de plus de dix mètres sans aucune blessure : je ne suis sûrement pas comme les autres.

- Cela ne fait pas de toi une sorcière pour autant.

- Et je suis quoi alors ? Sa voix se brisa. Si je ne suis ni sorcière, ni ordinaire...

Elle soupira et chuchota :

- Je suis complètement perdue dans tout ça. Ma vie est calme, et réglée. Tranquille, basique. Monotone. Simple. Je tombe et je survis. Voilà qu'un autre monde apparaît, un tout autre monde auquel j'appartiens. Je n'y crois pas, me décide finalement à en faire partie, à accepter cette part de moi que j'ignore. Je me lance dans sa découverte, j'accepte ma nouvelle identité. Et puis, à peine dans ma lancée, voilà que je m'endors. Que je me réveille. Que je n'appartiens plus à ce monde. Que mon identité est à nouveau erronée. Que je ne suis plus rien.

Elle se tut un instant puis repris, d'une voix un peu plus assurée :

- Je suis à bout. Il faut me comprendre.

- Tu es la Chasseuse. Tu vaux plus que ces sorciers, et ta mission est bien supérieure à n'importe laquelle de leur cause.

Rive se dégagea de son emprise, il la laissa se lever et se reculer.

- « Mission » ?

- Ta présence ici a une raison.

- Vous voulez dire que rien de tout ça ne m'est arrivé par hasard ?

River se leva et se mit à marcher de long en large.

- Si c'est le cas… Qui a voulu que les choses se passent ainsi ? Je ne suis pas folle ou stupide : je ne serais jamais tombée toute seule. Et je n'ai évidemment pas sauté. Je ne peux pas expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé mais j'ai bien senti à ce moment là des forces qui… m'attiraient vers le bas.

- Ce que les humains nomment le hasard est en réalité l'œuvre de forces très puissantes, qui agissent dans la nature et qui déterminent les évènements. L'homme est inclus dans un gigantesque mécanisme régi par ces forces, et il en ignore tout. Ses actions influent sur elles, et parfois même les menacent. Les forces agissent alors dans le sens contraire pour résister et ne pas disparaître. C'est pourquoi tu es là. Tu es au service de ces forces. Ce sont elles qui t'ont confié ta mission.

- Mais pourquoi moi ? Je suis quelqu'un de si… insignifiant !

- Il ne faut pas essayer de comprendre les forces du monde, leurs considérations dépassent de beaucoup les capacités de notre entendement. La seule chose à comprendre c'est que tu es une petite pierre à la base d'un immense édifice, qui sans toi, s'effondrera. Ton rôle est capital dans la marche du monde.

River ne chercha pas à en savoir plus : elle avait déjà beaucoup trop à assimiler.

- Et en quoi consiste cette mission ?

- A rétablir l'équilibre.

- Quel équilibre ?

- Celui des forces.

River eut envie de hurler. Elle ne comprenait rien de ce qui lui arrivait, tout lui échappait, elle ne savait rien, pas même qui elle était réellement, et sa seule envie était de partir, de retrouver son appartement vide et blanc, de retrouver sa vie séparée entre le sommeil et la veille.

- Les gens passent leur temps à me parler de causes plus grandes, de sacrifices et de loyauté. Et personne n'est capable de m'expliquer une bonne fois pour toutes en quoi cela consiste !

- Quelqu'un t'a déjà parlé de ta mission ?

- Non, pas vraiment. C'était un vieux chapeau en fait. Il m'a dit que j'étais valeureuse. Que j'étais entièrement dévouée à ma cause et que je lui sacrifierai tout, même ma bonté. Un galimatias auquel je n'ai rien compris, encore une fois.

- Il devait être ensorcelé. Mais il a raison : tu es valeureuse. Tu es une guerrière, une Chasseuse. Tu traques ceux qui doivent être traqués, et tu les élimines. D'un point de vue pratique, c'est ce en quoi ta mission consiste. Quant au reste… Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas te révéler parce que je les connais ; et pour d'autres, c'est parce que je les ignore.

- Vous voulez dire que je n'ai pas le droit de savoir ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

River soupira. Elle se tourna vers l'horizon et contempla le paysage. Tout était calme, vide, mort. Le soleil continuait toujours de calciner le paysage, et la peau de River au passage. Elle sentait toujours autant les rayons intenses martyriser sa peau, la douleur du sable brûlant qui fouettait ses mollets, soulevé par la légère brise, ses yeux piqués au vif par la lumière trop vive. Elle sentait par-dessus tout le silence qui s'était emparé de la nature autour d'elle, l'avait réduite à son essence pure et faisait taire sa souffrance. Jamais River ne se sentit aussi vivante. Elle se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

- Bien. Dites-moi ce que je dois faire.

Un bruit sourd retentit soudain dans le silence du désert, comme une explosion étouffée. River et son compagnon regardèrent dans la direction d'où provenait l'agitation. Ce dernier pâlit légèrement sous son hâle, puis pointa quelque chose du doigt.

- Tu dois détruire ce genre de créatures.

River fit un pas en avant. Au bas de la dune, des espèces de formes humanoïdes flasques s'acheminaient lentement vers eux, comme des sortes de zombis. River regarda l'homme, inquiète.

- Ce sont quoi ces… choses ? D'où sortent-elles ?

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment su. On les trouve souvent dans le désert, elles se réfugient dans les profondeurs des sables et surgissent n'importe où. Elles s'attaquent aux hommes. Le contact de leur chair ronge notre peau comme de l'acide. Pendant ce temps, elles avalent nos yeux sans même les détacher de notre tête. Tout cela se passe très vite, et on est toujours en vie pendant ce temps là, bien entendu. On crie beaucoup.

- Vous voulez-dire que je dois tuer ces monstres ? Mais… comment est-ce que je fais ? Je suis incapable de…

- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Et moins on discute mieux ce sera. Prends-ça et sers-t-en. Je me débrouillerai autrement.

Il lui tendit son arme qu'elle saisit perplexe.

- Je viens de vous dire que je ne sais pas comment tuer ces choses.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, des réflexes te viendront. Et puis c'est comme la bicyclette, on apprend vite et on n'oublie jamais vraiment.

- Mais je vous dis que je ne peux pas vous aider ! s'écria River qui commençait à paniquer tandis que les créatures se rapprochaient. Je vous suis totalement inutile, vous vous êtes sans doute trompé de personne, car je suis incapable d'effectuer ce que vous voulez.

River était calme, son corps respirait la paix. Le seul indice sur sa terrible panique était la vibration particulière qui touchait sa voix. On pouvait penser qu'elle savait conserver tout son sang froid en situation de crise. En réalité, elle était à deux doigts de fuir en courant.

- Je ne me trompe jamais. Toi non plus. Je verrai bien si tu t'en sors ou pas. Si oui, j'ai raison et tu es la Chasseuse. Si non, tu as raison, mais tu es morte. Pas de bol. Arrête de réfléchir et agis. MAINTENANT.

Sans prévenir, il saisit le bras de River qui tenait la dague et le tordit violemment en arrière. River hurla de douleur avant de s'apercevoir que la dague était désormais plantée dans le cœur d'une des créatures, qui se tenait à tout juste quelques pas d'elle. Elle eut à peine le temps de comprendre qu'il venait de lui sauver la vie que son compagnon d'infortune la tira brutalement vers lui pour la dégager, puis il la fit mécaniquement pivoter en la tenant par les épaules, face à la troupe d'humanoïdes hostiles qui avait atteint le sommet de la dune et qui se dirigeait à présent droit sur eux.

- Tu n'as pas le choix. Murmura l'homme à l'oreille de River.

Il la poussa en avant, puis les violences commencèrent.

**…**

River reçut plus de coups qu'elle n'en donna, mais à la fin, toutes les choses étaient mortes, étendues à ses pieds. Le corps de la jeune fille était parcouru de nombreuses entailles dont la profondeur de certaines était inquiétante. Elle chercha son allié du regard : il s'était défendu à main nues, et même s'il n'avait été que légèrement blessé, il avait roulé dans le sable jusqu'au bas d'une dune avec l'une des créatures, au beau milieu du combat.

- Je suis là River !

Il était en train de remonter péniblement la dune qu'il avait dévalée. Hissé au sommet, il se laissa tomber par terre. River franchit la distance qui les séparait et s'assit lourdement à ses côtés. Ses jambes, irritées par le soleil flamboyant et découvertes par sa chemise de nuit trop courte, s'enfoncèrent partiellement dans le sable alors qu'elle les étendait devant elle. Le silence apaisant de l'étendue aride semblait avoir été épargné par la bagarre. Aucun des deux ne parla, comme auparavant ils perdirent leur regard dans l'horizon infini.

- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir communiqué mon prénom, déclara finalement River, estimant que le combat les avait suffisamment rapprochés pour passer au tutoiement.

- Je m'appelle Amwa.

- Et quel est ton rôle dans toute cette histoire ?

- Je suis ton guide, une sorte de mentor. Mais, très vite, tu n'auras plus besoin de moi et je ne serai qu'une aide relative dans ta mission.

- Et bien je te félicite, cher mentor ! claironna River.

- De quoi ? demanda Amwa distraitement, avant de comprendre que la jeune fille était ironique.

- Ton stratagème a bien fonctionné.

- River, écoute…

- Non. Toi tu écoutes. On m'impose une mission dont je n'ai jamais voulu, alors j'ai bien le droit de me faire entendre. Je n'apprécie pas la situation dans laquelle tu viens de me mettre. M'envoyer à la mort ? Combattre ou bien périr ! Si je suis cette personne, cette Chasseuse… Ou bien même sans l'être… C'est… malhonnête. Et cruel. Cela ne fait que fausser la vérité. Toute personne sensée se battrait pour sauver sa vie, elle irait même jusqu'à tuer, c'est l'instinct de conservation, l'amour de soi. C'est la loi humaine par excellence. J'ai agi comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait. Rien n'est prouvé. Et en plus, si j'avais échoué ? Si j'étais resté morte, là, avec ces créatures ? Que ce serait-il passé ? Tu serais allé chercher une autre amnésique pour la soumettre à un devoir dont elle n'a jamais entendu parler ?

Amwa observait River sans vraiment écouter ce qu'elle disait. Une admiration croissante pour la jeune fille naissait en lui. River parlait, sur le ton de la conversation, sans parler avec agressivité ou prononcer un mot plus haut que l'autre ou encore avoir des gestes d'énervement. Elle était… calme. Placide. Les seuls éléments qui révélaient sa colère étaient son vocabulaire, violent, et toujours cette vibration dans sa voix, qui la rendait plus rauque, plus sauvage. Si on ne faisait pas attention à ces petits détails, River devenait quelqu'un d'insensible et d'impassible. Voire même de cynique. Mais dans seul avec elle dans le désert, Amwa avait tout le loisir d'y faire attention.

- Tu as déjà essayé de mourir, River, et cela n'a pas marché. Et par ailleurs, tu sais très bien que quelqu'un d'ordinaire ne s'en serait pas sorti vivant.

- C'est petit. Je n'ai pas essayé de me tuer, je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Cette chute était un accident, le fruit du hasard. J'ai _senti_ les forces.

River le fusilla du regard alors qu'elle accentuait le verbe « sentir ».

- Je ne parlais pas de ta chute.

Une image se projeta dans l'esprit de River. Quelque chose d'incongru, qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu auparavant. Un immense champ de blé, après la moisson. Aucune habitation autour. Le poteau d'un épouvantail déserté. Ce fut instantané, une sorte de flash, mais cela secoua la jeune fille. Son expression faciale changea du tout au tout, cette fois, on pouvait réellement lire ses émotions sur son visage : la terreur. D'une voix étranglée elle déclara :

- Quelque chose de bizarre vient de m'arriver.

- J'ai vu ça.

- Je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose.

- Quoi donc ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Cela avait un rapport avec… ma mort.

River grimaça.

- Donc, tu disais que quelqu'un d'ordinaire n'aurait pas survécu ? Voilà qui est rassurant.

- Tes blessures ne te suffisent pas ?

- Je n'ai pas mal.

- Ca ne va pas tarder, ne te réjouis pas trop vite.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'étudia sous toutes les coutures, examinant particulièrement ses plaies à vif.

- Celles-ci devraient cicatriser assez rapidement, expliqua-t-il. Ton temps de guérison est très succinct et tu as un seuil de résistance à la douleur très élevé : des dons nécessaires à ta nature de Chasseuse.

- Gé-nial. Maugréa River. A quelles autres compétences de la sorte ai-je droit ?

- Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte River : quelqu'un d'autre ne résisterait pas à deux de tes blessures. Tu ne sens même pas la douleur qu'elles devraient provoquer ! Grâce à ces dons, ton corps est déjà entrain de se régénérer.

River regarda autour d'elle : le sol était couvert de sang qui commençait à s'infiltrer dans le sable. Il y avait celui des créatures, reconnaissable à sa couleur rubis, mais la majeure partie était le sien, plus noir, qui avait giclé un peu partout et s'étendait en flaque par terre. Sa chemise blanche était maculée de sang également, comme ses bras, et le sang des créatures mélangé au sien commençait à sécher sur son visage.

- Et mes blessures ? Elles vont rester comme ça ? Je vais me promener dans Poudlard en les arborant comme des trophées de chasse : « «hé regardez-moi, je tue le démon » ?

- Non, prend cet élixir – il lui tendit une outre en cuir- si tu en bois assez régulièrement, tes blessures seront dissimulées et tu ne sentiras pas la douleur. N'en bois jamais plus que quelques gorgées car c'est un breuvage dangereux. Par contre ton bras cassé le restera, et tu auras quelques bleus : il faudra prendre sur toi. Le philtre n'a d'effet que sur les plaies ouvertes. Par ailleurs, il n'aura pas d'effet sur les blessures que tu te feras là bas, seulement sur celles que tu te fais dans le cadre de ta mission.

- Bien sur. Cela aurait été trop beau.

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux. Un sentiment étrange s'empara de River, une émotion surprenante : celle d'un achèvement, tandis qu'une sensation de tiraillement envahissait son cœur. Quelque chose l'appelait, ailleurs et loin.

- Amwa, je crois que je suis en train de partir.

- Je sais, prépare-toi bien.

- A quoi ? s'exclama River qui se sentait de plus en plus tiraillée.

- Tu ne sauras pas ce qu'il s'est passé, murmura Amwa en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait déjà plus l'entendre.

River était prise dans un tourbillon de sensations indistinctes et réintégra soudain un corps qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'impression de quitter.

**…**

Les lumières de la Grande Salle avaient été baissées, les visages et les gestes se distinguaient mal dans la pénombre. Dehors, il faisait nuit. River était assise à la table des Gryffondors, en face de Ron et d'un garçon brun apathique. En dehors d'eux trois, la table était vide. Les tables des autres maisons également, sauf celle des Serpentards où tous semblaient s'accorder une légère veillée festive, à renfort de clameurs joyeuses, de rires et de bavardages enjoués.

- Où sont les autres ? interrogea River d'une voix rauque, asséchée par son séjour dans le désert.

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Neville et moi avons déjà fait perdre pleins de points à la maison, mais les autres ne nous en ont jamais voulu très longtemps. Tout devrait s'arranger à partir de demain. A la fin de la semaine, tout sera oublié et le reste de la maison te reparlera sans mauvaise humeur. Il faut juste que tu sois patiente.

River ne comprit que deux choses : que le brun en face d'elle s'appelait Neville, et que tout Gryffondor la dédaignait à cause de quelque chose dont elle ignorait le moindre détail. La chaleur écrasante du désert avait des échos dans tout son corps. River tendit le bras pour se servir de l'eau mais elle regretta immédiatement son geste en grimaçant de douleur.

- Ca va River ?

- Oui, oui. Un tiraillement dans l'épaule. J'ai mal dormi cette nuit… un rêve étrange.

- Tiens, c'est marrant ! intervint Neville. On dirait que tu as bronzé entre le début du repas et maintenant.

- Ca doit être la lumière qui donne cette impression, déclara Ron d'un ton évasif. De quoi parlait ton rêve ?

- De chasse.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement et de rires retentirent depuis la table des Serpentards. River tourna aussitôt la tête vers eux. Ils riaient tous, en s'esclaffant, certains étaient pratiquement pliés en deux et ne parvenaient pas à s'arrêter. Ils riaient tous, sauf un. Un peu en retrait, il se mettait ostensiblement à l'écart. River s'aperçut que c'était le garçon qui l'avait méchamment houspillée dans le train. Affalé sur sa chaise, les mains dans les poches, il se taisait et affichait une mine renfrognée. Son regard était fixe devant lui, mais il leva soudain les yeux et croisa ceux de River.

Drago rencontra le regard de la nouvelle et le soutint. Il ne distinguait pas la couleur de ses yeux à cause de la lumière faible, mais ça ne l'intrigua pas plus. Elle semblait inintéressante et vide. Et Drago n'aimait pas les gens vides. Que ferait-il d'une fille stupide et ignare ? Ils coucheraient ensemble deux ou trois fois, puis il se lasserait et arrêterait tout, même les faux-semblants. Drago n'avait jamais aimé personne à part lui-même, et de toute façon, il ne croyait pas aux sentiments. Ses relations ne duraient jamais longtemps, il s'ennuyait à chaque fois. Il n'était pas un garçon compliqué pourtant…Seulement quelque peu désabusé. Et unique. Ce qui l'empêchait d'avoir de vraies relations, car il aurait fallu qu'il sorte avec lui-même. Et de toute façon, elle était à Gryffondor. On ne sort pas avec les Gryffondors. On se moque, on critique, on rit beaucoup. Mais on ne sort pas avec eux. Il l'observa alors qu'elle s'extirpait de son siège, maladroitement. Il remarqua qu'elle refusait de s'appuyer sur son bras gauche. Quelqu'un le lui avait-il cassé ? Cela n'aurait pas été surprenant, après tout elle avait fait perdre 200 points à sa maison dès le premier jour, alors qu'ils n'en avaient encore gagnés aucun. C'est probablement ce que lui aurait fait, si elle avait été dans sa maison. Et puis d'abord, que venait-elle faire à Gryffondor ? En plus d'être ignorante, elle semblait niaise et à côté de ses pompes. Elle n'avait rien à faire à Gryffondor ! Qu'il puisse au moins détester des gens qui en vaillent la peine ! Il la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle quittait la salle, avec l'air qu'elle affichait à longueur de temps : perdu et hagard. Elle était antipathique. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait à Poudlard ? Elle n'était sûrement pas à la hauteur. Et il aurait détesté être à sa place.

- Hé ! Le préfet, tu nous ramène au dortoir ?

- Le mot de passe c'est « Ta Gueule » Nott. Rétorqua Drago de la voix traînante qu'il adorait prendre. Son camarade rit et les autres l'imitèrent. Drago sourit : il devait profiter de cette année, c'était la dernière.

**…**

L'image se brouilla dans le rêve d'Harry et il changea de lieu. Il se trouvait au centre d'un champ immense, dans une campagne déserte. Rien d'humain autour de lui, excepté les cultures qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. A l'arrière-plan, une forêt touffue se dressait, sombre et menaçante. La lumière du jour était déclinante, la lune commençait à apparaître. A l'horizon, le soleil avait disparu mais le ciel était embrasé. Il fit demi-tour et se retrouva à quelques centimètres d'un poteau de bois. Le vent soufflait et répandait une odeur bizarre. Harry fit un pas pour se rapprocher du poteau un peu plus, et son pied s'enfonça dans le sol. Il baissa la tête et vit qu'il marchait dans du sang. Harry s'en reçut une goutte sur le nez, qu'il s'empressa d'essuyer. Il leva la tête : une jeune fille, attachée au poteau par des cordes, agonisait. Ses yeux et sa bouche étaient cousus, du sang s'échappait de dessous ses paupières et de la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle avait le visage terreux, si bien que des larmes séchées traçaient des sillons plus clairs sur ses joues. Elle gémissait. Le vent agitait ses cheveux dans la direction du soleil, si bien qu'ils cachaient son visage à Harry. Cependant, il la reconnut. Il se réveilla en sursaut avec une envie de vomir au fond de la gorge, et se demandant quels étaient les liens entre lui et River. Quelque part dans Poudlard, une jeune fille hurla et cela retentit dans tout le château, des cachots jusqu'à la tour de Divination.


	8. Celle qui tue

**° I'm not dead. **De retour parmi vous, telle une revenante.

° La flemme de corriger mes fautes d'orthographe

° La suite, quand j'aurais le temps et l'envie. De toute façon, j'en ai marre des gens qui lisent de manière consumériste, sans lire vraiment, mais qui lisent pour lire, cherchant juste à se mettre quelque chose de croustillant (ou pas) sous la dent, bien écrit (ou pas).

° D'où un remerciement spécial à Iliria, que je nomme "la plus fidèle des lectrices ever".

Bien à vous,

* * *

**CELLE QUI TUE**

Deux grands yeux verts. Ils étaient apparus soudainement, alors qu'Il s'engageait dans le dernier couloir qui le séparait de son but. Il crispa ses doigts osseux sur sa baguette qu'Il tenait en hauteur afin d'éclairer ses pas. Cependant, malgré son puissant Lumos, Il distinguait à peine ses pieds. Au devant, c'était l'obscurité profonde, derrière lui, il y avait ces grands yeux verts qui flottaient dans les airs. Il fit quelques pas, et les yeux se déplacèrent en même temps, à sa suite. Il se mit à courir, mais là aussi les yeux le poursuivirent. Une grande porte en fer forgé, sortie de nulle part, se dressa au devant de lui alors qu'Il atteignait le bout du couloir. Il ignorait tout de l'endroit où Il des trouvait, ou de ce qu'Il cherchait, mais Il savait qu'Il devait chercher et que lorsqu'Il franchirait cette porte, tout se résoudrait en un instant. Il se hâta de plus belle, les immenses yeux verts toujours sur ses talons. Il tendit le bras, effleura la poignée de ses doigts maigres puis s'arrêta brusquement : les yeux verts étaient maintenant en face de lui. Il entra en contact avec eux, ce qui déclencha dans tout son corps des souffrances brutes et sauvages.

Tom Jedusor se redressa d'un bond dans son lit, ouvrit les yeux et chassa les dernières miettes de son rêve. Les souffrances cessèrent d'elles-mêmes. Il se leva péniblement, enfila une robe de chambre soyeuse et sortit sur le balcon de sa chambre. Il s'accouda à la balustrade et contempla le paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux : la campagne anglaise dans la nuit, paisible et silencieuse, ignorant tout de lui, de la menace qu'il était pour elle, et de sa fin, qui était proche. Dans la pénombre, le mage murmura le nom de Bellatrix Lestrange, laquelle transplana à ses côtés un instant plus tard. Brisant le silence de la nuit avec une trivialité intacte, elle déclara à voix haute :

- Je croyais que l'on ne couchait plus ensemble.

- Il chassa la remarque d'un geste sec de la main.

- Je ne t'ai pas appelée pour ça.

- Ah. Je vous écoute, alors. Car j'imagine que c'est pour me parler que je suis là. Qu'y a-t-il de si important pour que je sois réveillée en pleine nuit par un chuchotement dans l'ombre ?

- Ne sois pas insolente.

- Moi ? Jamais.

Il soupira tandis qu'un mince sourire s'étirait sur les lèvres sèches de son interlocutrice.

- L'année dernière j'ai été confronté à Dumbledore.

- Oui, je me souviens. Vous m'aviez également interdit d'abattre Harry Potter.

- Albus avait réussi à créer un lien entre lui et moi, à l'aide d'une très ancienne magie. Un lien antique, mais si puissant que si je mourrais, Harry aussi. Et inversement. Il fallait détruire ce lien, mais tuer le garçon à ce moment là aurait été une erreur : ce lien subsistait un temps après sa destruction.

- Vous me l'aviez vaguement expliqué.

- Lors de mon entrevue avec lui, Albus m'a dit d'un ton très sérieux : « nous avons trouvé une arme contre toi. Le petit l'ignore, cela ne sert donc à rien de te préoccuper de lui. Mais cette arme est si destructrice que tu ne pourras jamais lui résister. Et elle est si vieille que tu ne peux pas même concevoir son existence ». Ce petit discours m'a posé un véritable problème et causé une grande réflexion. Je n'ai cessé d'y penser, de faire des recherches, de me renseigner… Mais j'ai fini par trouver une solution.

- Vous avez trouvé l'arme dont il vous a menacé ? Vous avez un moyen pour la détruire ou alors l'utiliser à vos propres fins ?

- Absolument pas. Par contre, j'ai trouvé des quantités d'armes pendant mes recherches. J'ai d'abord essayé de trouver celle dont parlait ce cher Albus. Peines perdues. Cependant, à force de lire des livres sur les magies noires et anciennes, on déniche des choses oubliées, on les ressort du fin fond de la mémoire commune. J'ai ainsi découvert au cours de ces heures d'études ma propre arme. Un artefact exceptionnel, que tout le monde croit disparu.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Aucune idée. Je ne sais ni à quoi cela ressemble, ni comment cela fonctionne : je suis toujours en train de déchiffrer et de traduire l'ancien manuscrit qui en parle. Par contre, je sais à quoi ça sert, et crois-moi, une fois cette arme déclenchée, le monde sera plongé dans le chaos le plus total.

- Je n'en doute pas, venant de vous. Mais, si je peux me permettre, si vous n'avez aucune idée de ce à quoi cela ressemble, comment allez vous trouver cet artefact ?

- Je sais où il est dissimulé, c'est écrit dans les premières lignes de ce fameux manuscrit. J'espère d'ailleurs que tu aimes le soleil.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que c'est en Egypte que tu vas aller me la chercher.

- Moi ?

- Hélas…J'avais réservé ce projet à Lucius. Mais, puisqu'il nous a quittés…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Maître, il paiera cette trahison de sa vie.

- Oh… Je sais bien, je te fais confiance pour cela. Quoique cela me peine un peu, mais bon… C'est la vie.

**…**

River s'éveilla en sursaut, arrachée brutalement au désert dans lequel elle était. Une camarade du dortoir venait de lui jeter de l'eau en pleine figure alors qu'elle dormait.

- Désolée, on n'arrivait pas à te réveiller ! s'excusa une voix hypocrite.

River ne la reconnut pas, elle était encore trop azimutée pour reconnaître quiconque. Sa vue était brouillée par une multitude de points argentés qui transformaient les formes et les couleurs et son ouïe était assourdie par un bourdonnement grave qui semblait résonner à l'intérieur de son crâne. Complètement dans les vapes, River attrapa quelques affaires, et, insensible aux gloussements que ses camarades tentaient d'étouffer, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer. Peu à peu, ses sens revinrent à la normale, ou plutôt à leur nouvel état normal : plus aiguisés qu'avant. Cette légère mais nette amélioration datait de quelques temps déjà et Amwar avait prévenue sa protégée que ce renforcement n'allait que grandissant, et qu'au final, ses sens et toutes ses capacités physiques seraient décuplés, surhumains. Elle en avait besoin, disait-il, pour sa mission.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que la rentrée à Poudlard avait eu lieu, et River avait été appelée presque toutes les nuits pour sa mission, où elle avait fait ce qu'il y avait à faire, sans protester. Toutes ces fois, cela s'était passé pendant son sommeil. Amwar lui avait expliqué que cela n'était pas toujours ainsi, de même que ce n'était pas toujours dans le désert, mais, de la sorte, c'était plus facile, et comme elle débutait, peut-être que c'était ainsi pour la préserver. River n'écoutait jamais très attentivement et ne posait plus de question, elle encaissait les coups et se contentait de ça. Elle ne comprenait pas trop Amwar, mais ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre, c'est qu'une instance plus élevée tirait les ficelles dans tout ce bazar. La jeune fille était loin de tout saisir dans ce qui lui arrivait, mais elle espérait qu'avec le temps, soit tout deviendrait plus clair, soit tout s'arrêterait. En attendant, elle tentait de concilier ses nuits avec le rythme de Poudlard. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire.

Elle était seule avec Ginny Weasley, la sœur de Ronald. Elle la reconnaissait facilement car elle avait les mêmes cheveux roux. Elle l'appréciait un peu, elle était moins peste que toutes les autres.

- Désolée, pour l'eau. J'ai dit aux filles de ne pas le faire, mais elles ne m'ont pas écoutée.

- Hm. Elles ne m'aiment pas trop.

- Tu ne fais rien non plus pour te faire bien voir.

Ginny partit, et River resta seule. Le dortoir se vida, les filles descendirent à la suite de la rouquine pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Parmi toutes les choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas, River se demandait souvent par quel prodige elle pouvait être deux personnes à la fois, sans que personne ne constate une seule différence. Il y avait elle à Poudlard et elle dans le désert. Quand elle était plongée dans sa mission, elle ignorait tout de ce qui se passait dans l'école, et pourtant, elle ne la quittait pas, puisqu'elle avait l'impression de réintégrer son corps quand elle en avait terminé avec la chasse. Pourtant, elle avait un corps pendant sa chasse aussi, puisqu'elle le mobilisait pour se défendre. Du coup, c'était plutôt une existence qu'elle réintégrait. Mais elle n'était visiblement qu'une personne, qui avait deux vies. Que faisait River Shane à Poudlard quand elle rejoignait l'endroit de sa chasse ? Visiblement, pas beaucoup mieux que lorsqu'elle était unique et entière.

En quinze jours, River s'était mis pratiquement l'ensemble des Gryffondors à dos, sans trop en être responsable. Elle n'était pas à l'aise avec la magie et elle ne comprenait rien de ce qu'on lui demandait ; elle essayait d'imiter les autres en les observant attentivement, mais jusque là, elle n'avait fait que déclencher des catastrophes. Elle avait eu cours de sortilèges, où elle avait fait valdinguer tout le mobilier à travers la salle, cours de métamorphose, où elle avait transformé un autre de ses camarades en araignée… géante. La prof avait cru à une farce, et lui avait retiré deux-cents points. Le premier jour, cela faisait mal. C'était ainsi dans tous les cours sauf les cours théoriques qui lui plaisaient car prendre des notes, elle savait faire. Et puis elle s'était passionnée pour la matière histoire de la magie, elle avait tant à découvrir. Elle avait réussi un temps à reconquérir ses camarades car, la prof de Divination avait décidé de l'aduler. Sans doute parce qu'au premier cours, grâce à ses nouveaux réflexes, elle avait rattrapé la boule de cristal personnelle de Mme Trewlaney, que quelqu'un avait bousculée et qui l'avait lâchée du haut des escaliers. Elle avait récolté cent-cinquante points et une nouvelle place de favorite, du coup, ses camarades avaient décidé de lui ré-adresser la parole.

Cependant, elle enchaînait les maladresses, faisait tomber des objets, rentrait dans les gens par inadvertance, tombait elle-même parfois. Elle était toujours à la traîne et n'arrivait pas à suivre le rythme des autres, que ce soit dans ses cours supplémentaires de cinquième et sixième années ou en septième.

Ses camarades Gryffondors s'en étaient vite lassés, la considéraient dès lors comme un boulet et une tête de turc. Les élèves des autres maisons riaient d'elle. River savait pertinemment que le statut qu'elle avait acquis était définitif, car une réputation faite en deux jours était de celles qu'on ne quitte jamais. Mais au fond, elle s'en fichait. On se désintéressait d'elle, et c'était tant mieux ! Elle, solitaire invétérée, cela n'allait pas l'attrister. Du coup, cela ajoutait à l'agacement des filles de son dortoir, et elle venait d'en subir une des conséquences.

River secoua la tête et sortit de ses pensées. Elle prit une douche brûlante rapide, et constata que le désert marquait sa peau d'un hâle de plus en plus visible, ce qui l'embêtait au plus haut point : elle ne savait pas comment le dissimuler. Elle passa son uniforme aux couleurs grisâtres acheté d'occasion, elle mit ses longues chaussettes plus tellement blanches, son blazer et ses ballerines noires. Elle noua sa cravate comme Hermione le lui avait montré le premier jour puis enfila sa robe de sorcier, qu'elle trouvait immonde. Elle n'essaya pas de se coiffer, elle savait que toutes ses tentatives seraient vaines, et se précipita pour gagner son premier cours de la matinée.

**…**

Drago Malefoy avait toujours été un enfant heureux jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne au monde. Il lui manqua alors ce qu'on appelle la modestie et il en ressentit les graves effets dès son plus jeune âge. Il ne doutait jamais de lui et plaçait une confiance extrême dans ses actes et ses idées. Cela l'amenait souvent à être imbu de sa personne et il lui arrivait de temps à autre de faire preuve d'un égocentrisme narcissique certain. Mais, il ne s'en plaignait pas, c'étaient surtout les autres.

Par ailleurs, Drago était curieux. Ou plutôt, il estimait qu'il devait tout savoir sur tout. Il posait sans arrêt des questions, plus ou moins pertinentes, et il n'hésitait pas à espionner les gens ou à s'inviter dans leur vie privée, sans ressentir aucune gêne ou embarras, car après tout, ce savoir lui appartenait. Tout savoir, de quelque matière ou contenu qu'il soit lui appartenait, et bon sang, il haïssait la censure et la propagande. Cette curiosité sans borne régissait sa vie, au point que ce besoin de savoir était devenu un besoin également physique : il lui arrivait de ressentir un réel mal-être lorsqu'il se savait dans l'ignorance. D'où le fait qu'il soit un excellent élève, très cultivé. D'où aussi le fait qu'il perde sa virginité à treize ans. La moindre lacune dans son savoir prenait pour lui une dimension capitale.

De plus, comme il savait tout sur tout, Drago Malefoy n'avait jamais tort. Ou s'il se trompait, il le niait avec une grande efficacité, son charisme et ses sourires charmeurs entraient alors en jeu. De toute façon, il ne pouvait avoir qu'une bonne opinion de lui-même, car quel défaut avait-il ? Il était jeune, beau, riche et brillant. Il ne pouvait donc qu'être absolument génial. Personne ne le surpassait, personne ne lui résistait. Il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait, pensait toujours ce qu'il disait et faisait toujours ce qu'il lui plaisait. Ou presque.

Cependant, son absence de modestie avait aussi des conséquences moins glorieuses : il était perfectionniste et méprisait la médiocrité, le bien ou l'à peu près. Cela le rendait très exigeant, avant tout envers lui-même. Il estimait qu'il devait être sophistiqué, dans son élégance comme dans son discours, et qu'il ne devait jamais accepter autre chose que la perfection, chez lui mais aussi chez les autres. Cette dimension de caractère complexifiait énormément sa personnalité et les gens qu'il fréquentait le trouvaient surprenant mais ambivalent. Cela le rendait également solitaire et détaché de tout, mais au final, tout ceci n'était que quelques traits de caractère parmi beaucoup d'autres.

Si on lui avait posé la question : « définissez-vous en un seul mot », Drago aurait répondu « moqueur ». Des autres bien sur, mais de la vie avant tout. Il était cynique et blasé, mais son regard ironique sur la vie avait un côté jouissif dont il profitait, la plupart du temps.

C'est avec avidité et application que Drago beurrait ses tartines, tous les matins. Dans cette affaire de la plus haute importance, il se fixait deux buts. En premier, il devait recouvrir sa tranche de beurre afin de ne plus voir de pain du tout. En second, il étalait la confiture de manière à faire disparaître entièrement le beurre. Puis il avalait le tout en deux bouchées maximum, ouvrant grand la bouche.

- Te voir manger tes tartines le matin m'a manqué tout l'été déclara Nott à son ami, ironique.

Pour toute réponse, Drago ouvrit la bouche qu'il avait pleine et montra son contenu à son camarade.

- T'es dégueu Drago ! s'exclama Pansy qui passait devant au moment même.

Il referma la bouche et lui sourit, plein de miettes. Il se désintéressa ensuite des Serpentards pour contempler la salle. Elle n'était pas très pleine, même si presque tous les Gryffondors étaient là. Enfin, surtout les filles. La nouvelle attira son attention. Elle semblait toujours aussi singulière que le premier jour : mal fringuée et pas coiffée, elle s'était assise en retrait des autres et s'était absorbée dans la contemplation de son café. Qu'elle soit un vrai bras cassé s'était confirmé depuis la rentrée. Pas un jour ne se passait sans qu'elle ne produise une catastrophe à cause de sa maladresse incessante. Elle était parfaitement nulle en magie en plus. Drago n'était avec elle que dans quelques cours, mais il supposait qu'elle était partout la même : incapable et empotée.

Il la regarda tendre le bras pour attraper une tranche de brioche. Son épaule était raide, comme si elle était blessée. Soudain, comme si elle avait sentit ses yeux posés sur elle, elle leva les siens et leurs regards se croisèrent. Drago se perdit un instant dans le sien, tant il était clair, puis le naturel revenant au galop, il lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux. Elle ne réagit pas, ne cilla même pas et laissa son regard errer sur le visage de Drago, puis sur la table des Serpentards, puis le replongea dans son café. Cela agaça grandement le garçon, mais qu'importe, il ne connaissait même pas son nom !

River, de son côté, ne comprit pas son geste. Elle savait depuis le temps qu'il était Drago Malefoy. Autour d'elle, les rumeurs n'en disaient que du mal, surtout chez les Gryffondors. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient souvent des ennuis avec lui, parfois en arrivaient presque aux mains, mais enfin, rien d'anormal dans les relations Serpentards et Gryffondors. Et puis ils le cherchaient bien. Du fait d'être exclue par les autres Gryffondors, River n'était jamais mêlée à ces disputes, et de toute façon, ces enfantillages l'auraient vite blasée. Elle se leva, prit son bol de café presque vide qu'elle comptait finir en marchant et le déposer sur une autre table juste devant la porte, histoire de gagner du temps pour sortir avant que tout le monde ne s'y précipite au dernier moment. Concentrée à ne pas faire tomber le contenu de son bol sur elle-même ; elle ne songea pas à surveiller ses pas et rentra de plein fouet dans une personne qu'elle n'avait pas vue arriver. « Et merde » songea-t-elle quand elle vit que c'était ce même Drago Malefoy, et que son café à elle, avait atterri sur sa chemise blanche, à lui. Il la regardait furieux :

- Eh ! Tu pourrais pas faire attention, la Nouvelle ? Tu crois pas que tu fais déjà bien trop de conneries comme ça ?

- Désolée, je ne regardais pas.

- Non, c'est vrai ? Je n'avais pas remarqué ! Par contre, ma chemise, si. Et être désolé ne va pas faire partir la tache.

- Ben, il faut changer de chemise. Répliqua étourdiment River.

- Sans blague ! Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça. Pas question que j'arrive en retard par ta seule faute. Pose ton bol et suis-moi.

- Mais ! On a Potions !

- Et alors ? Viens maintenant, ne me mets pas encore plus en retard.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et la traîna derrière lui. River croisa au passage le regard perplexe d'Hermione et haussa les épaules en retour. Comme Drago marchait à grand pas, River était obligée de trottiner derrière. Il la mena à travers des couloirs qu'elle ne connaissait pas et finalement, la poussa devant lui pour qu'elle entre dans une pièce inconnue. C'était une belle chambre spacieuse, éclairée par de larges fenêtres, et composée par un mobilier très luxueux. Un immense lit à baldaquin avec des draps en satin trônait au centre de la pièce, dans un coin, un vaste bureau en ébène avait été installé et une cheminée de marbre était encastrée dans le mur nord. Des affaires avaient été éparpillées partout : matériel scolaire, feuilles de devoirs, livres, vêtements, effets personnels ce qui donnait tout de même à la pièce une allure de capharnaüm.

Drago laissa plantée la jeune fille devant la cheminée et alla farfouiller dans une vaste armoire. Il dénicha une autre chemise blanche et retira la sienne. Quand il fut torse nu, River ne put s'empêcher de détailler ses muscles saillants et sa peau laiteuse : il avait un corps d'Ephèbe, horriblement parfait.

- Ce que tu vois te plait ? demanda Drago goguenard en boutonnant sa chemise.

- C'est ta chambre ? fit River pour éluder la question.

- Non, c'est mon cercueil. T'en as d'autres des comme ça ?

- Pourquoi as-tu le droit à une chambre pareille ?

- Parce que je suis Préfet en Chef. Granger ne te l'a pas expliqué ?

- Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ?

- Elle l'est aussi.

- Je ne savais pas.

- Ouais, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un tas de trucs que tu ne sais pas.

- Sans doute. Mais si elle a une chambre comme ça, pourquoi passe-t-elle sa vie au dortoir avec nous ?

- Peut-être qu'elle craque pour toi ? Qu'est-ce j'en sais moi ! Allez, tu viens ?

- Rogue va nous mettre dehors.

- Toi peut-être, moi c'est sur que non.

Et il avait raison. Quand Rogue vit River arriver en retard, il fit mine de la mettre à la porte, mais comme Drago entrait à sa suite, il les accepta tous les deux, tout en lançant un regard noir à la jeune fille.

**…**

- Melle SHANE !

River sursauta, tirée hors de sa rêverie par la voix tonnante du Pr Rogue.

- Euh… Oui, Mr ?

- Vous êtes en retard et vous vous permettez de ne pas être attentive en cours ?

- Excusez-moi, Pr. Je réfléchissais.

- Tiens donc ! Cela vous arrive ? Allez donc réfléchir au tableau et écrivez moi la recette de la dernière potion vue en classe.

River se leva douloureusement de son siège. Une fois debout, la plaie à son épaule la lancina soudainement, et surprise, River vacilla, se rattrapant de justesse à sa table. A peine eut-elle fait un pas qu'une douleur autre et nouvelle envahit tous son corps. Elle tenta de se maîtriser et de l'ignorer et continua lentement d'avancer, mais la douleur bien trop forte, s'accentua. C'était comme si on enfonçait dans la moindre parcelle de sa peau un pic de glace aiguisée, tandis qu'un sang bouillonnant la brûlait de l'intérieur, dans chacun de ses vaisseaux. Pendants ce temps, deux mains électriques semblaient s'emparer de son cœur et l'exposer à un vent de givre tout en le pressant de tout leur poids. La souffrance était atroce, partout et implacable ; pareille à ce fameux soir d'orage. Sa vue se brouilla également, des milliers de paillettes vinrent filtrer devant ses yeux et les choses et les gens changeaient de formes ou de teinte.

- Melle Shane ? Vous avez un problème ?

River s'approcha tant bien que mal du tableau et prit une craie pour commencer à écrire malgré l'apocalypse qui se produisait en elle. Les larmes pointaient sur sous ses paupières mais elle tentait de les contenir. Soudain, River eut une étrange sensation et se retourna vivement. Elle avait l'impression qu'une présence étrangère et mal intentionnée se tenait dans la salle. Elle se mit à regarder tout autour d'elle, sans voir les autres, tournant la tête en direction du moindre bruit, comme un loup pris au piège. Elle sentait quelque chose de vraiment étrange, comme si une bête de sa propre réalité avait fait irruption dans celle-ci. Sans que rien ne l'avertisse, elle s'écroula à genoux par terre et se mit à tousser, puis très vite à cracher du sang. Finalement, le noir se fit devant elle et avec une sensation de chute, elle s'évanouit.

Elle se retrouva assise au bord d'un pont suspendu, les voitures filaient à toute allure dans son dos. Les pieds dans le vide et face à la mer, elle apercevait au loin les tours modernes d'une quelconque grande ville d'un pays développé. Amwar apparut à côté d'elle.

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Ca ? C'est ce que tu ressens quand tu quittes ta vie éveillée, pour remplir ta mission.

- Bon sang ! Tu aurais pu me dire que c'était si douloureux.

- Je pensais que tu le savais déjà. Ca passera, au fur et à mesure.

- J'espère, parce que ce n'est pas très discret ! Je me suis mise à vomir du sang devant toute ma classe ! Et un professeur !

- Mis à part attendre que ça passe, il n'y a pas de solution à ce que je sache.

- Moi j'ai une idée ! Vous ne pourriez pas demander à une autre Chasseuse d'effectuer ces missions là ? Une qui a de l'expérience, comme ça elle n'aura pas mal, et puis, qui vive comme une sauvage dans la forêt ! Comme ça, il n'y aura personne pour la voir.

- River… Il n'y a pas d'autres Chasseuses.

River dévisagea Amwar avec de grands yeux ronds. Elle eut l'air de réfléchir un instant puis soupira :

- Je n'avais pas compris ça. Tu sais, je croyais que « de tout temps les femmes… »

- Il n'y a jamais eu que toi.

- Mais, si je meurs ? Que feront… les Forces ou je ne sais quoi qui me commande ?

- Elles te ramèneront à la vie si ta mission est restée inachevée. Tu vis, tu meurs… Tu es rappelée quand le monde a besoin de toi.

- Et si j'achève ma mission sans mourir ?

- Tu disparais. Tu t'effaces et tu rejoins le Peuple.

- Le Peuple… murmura River, comme si ce mot avait quelque chose de magique. J'ai été rappelée il y a trois ans, n'est-ce pas ? Mes souvenirs ne remontent pas au-delà. C'est comme si… je n'avais pas existé dans le passé, si bien que ce que je sais de moi, je le sais parce que j'ai trouvé un permis de conduire et une carte d'identité sur moi, le soir où… Non, rien.

- C'est exact, cela fait maintenant trois ans. Ne cherche pas à te souvenir d'avant River, ce n'est pas forcément bon pour toi de tout savoir.

- Peut-être, je ne sais pas. J'aimerai simplement savoir qui je suis.

- Tu es la Chasseuse. Celle qui tue. Tu sacrifies ton existence pour les autres. Ce sont les seules choses que tu dois savoir.

- Mais…

- Ecoute River, ta mission… c'est de rétablir l'Equilibre entre les différentes forces qui régissent notre monde. De nos jours, ce sont celles du chaos qui dominent et créent le déséquilibre que tu dois combattre. C'est pour cette raison que tu chasses les créatures du mal. Mais cela n'a pas toujours été le cas, les forces de la paix ont également dominé, de ce fait… tu n'as pas toujours été glorieuse aux yeux des hommes, tu as été aussi maléfique.

River se rappela le rêve qu'elle avait fait, où, après avoir été torturée, on l'avait attachée au milieu d'un champ, comme un vulgaire épouvantail qui au lieu de les faire fuir, nourrissait les oiseaux. Elle en fit part à Amwar.

Oui, certaines choses te reviendront en mémoire. Mais j'espère pour toi que ces souvenirs ne seront pas trop nombreux.

**…**

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient réunis à une table de la bibliothèque, autour du livre de Soins pour les créatures magiques, dans le but de préparer un devoir à rendre dans cette matière. Cependant ils discutaient de tout autre chose.

- Mais on sait ce qu'il lui est arrivé, pourquoi elle s'est évanouie comme ça ? interrogea Ron sincèrement inquiet.

- Non je ne crois pas. En tout cas, je trouve qu'elle avait l'air possédée ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Possédée, je veux bien… mais par quoi ? demanda à son tour Harry.

- Je n'aimerais pas que Voldemort ait réussi à trouver un moyen d'infiltrer Poudlard à travers elle ! En plus, idiote comme elle est, je suis sure qu'elle ne se rendrait compte de rien.

- Roooh, Hermione ! Voldemort, tout de suite ! Pourquoi imagines-tu toujours le pire ?

- Harry, dit à Ron que j'ai raison et qu'il est possible qu'elle soit un agent de Voldemort !

- C'est peu probable répondit celui-ci.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Et bien, il y a quelques temps, j'ai rêvé d'elle – Pas comme ça Ron - et je sais pas… C'était très étrange. Glauque. Elle avait été torturée et… Rien que d'y penser me donne envie de vomir. Non, je pense sincèrement que si elle a un rôle à jouer quelque part, c'est celui de victime.

- Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Protesta Hermione, c'est ton inconscient qui s'exprimait. Parfois on rêve qu'il arrive des choses aux gens parce qu'on a peur que cela nous arrive, à nous. River dans ton rêve ne représente peut-être pas River dans la réalité ! Avec Voldemort qui est revenu, les Mangemorts qui sont à nouveaux dans les rues et tous ces pauvres gens qui meurent… c'est normal que tu aies peur.

- Croyez-moi, depuis le temps, je sais faire la différence entre un simple rêve et une vision. Je ne sais pas comment ou pourquoi, mais j'étais vraiment dans l'esprit de River, dans un de ses souvenirs…Comme si j'avais regardé dans une pensine.

- Je propose qu'on la tienne quand même à l'œil, Harry, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit une menace, mais en même temps, ce rêve était vraiment… étrange. Il faut savoir pourquoi je l'ai fait. Et toi Ron ?

- Que vous êtes de vrais paranoïaques. Hermione, tu donnes l'impression de t'acharner contre elle juste parce qu'elle nous a fait perdre des points ! Elle n'est pas méchante, elle est juste un peu maladroite et complètement nulle en magie. Elle ne peut pas être à la solde de Voldemort !

Quelqu'un tira la quatrième chaise de leur table et s'assit avec eux. Les trois regardèrent l'intrus pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas la bienvenue… C'était Drago, les bras croisés sur la table, le menton posé sur ses poignets, qui les dévisageait, l'air moqueur.

- Alors, vous complotez contre qui cette fois ? De quelle redoutable et odieuse et terrible créature de Voldemort vous allez encore nous sauver ? J'ai entendu « nulle en magie » je suppose que la petite nouvelle toute mignonne est impliquée ? Branle-bas de combat chez les Gryffondors ! Un traître a pénétré la Maison ! Quels grands dangers en effet nous courons avec elle dans l'autre camp ! Elle se sert tellement bien de sa baguette ! Moi, je craindrais plutôt pour la vie de Voldemort à votre place.

- Malefoy, laisse-nous tranquille ! grommela Ron, sans trop de conviction.

- Il n'a pas tort ! le défendit exceptionnellement Hermione.

Drago l'observa, amusé par ses protestations de mauvaises fois envers ses deux amis. Elle le remarqua et en rougit.

- Je ne savais pas que te faisait un tel effet ma grande ! lança Drago. Non sérieusement, pourquoi n'allez-vous pas la dénoncer de suite ? Vous êtes tellement solidaires, vous, les Gryffondors !

- Oh ! Laisse River en dehors de tout ça ! s'écria Harry, énervé par le ton de Drago.

- De quoi ?

La voix cristalline de River retentit derrière eux. Elle sortait des rayons de la bibliothèque qui étaient juste derrière leur table, avec quelques livres à la main, et les fixait de ses yeux perçants.

- Vous parliez de moi ?

- Non, non, nia Hermione, avec la plus grande hypocrisie tandis que Drago se mettait à rire. Pas du tout, tu as du mal entendre.

- Non sérieusement, j'aimerai savoir ce qui se dit dans mon dos…

- Ils se demandaient si tu travaillais pour Voldemort et je leur conseillais d'aller te dénoncer immédiatement.

- Merci pour ta prévenance, Malefoy ! grogna Hermione

Ses deux amis restaient silencieux, estimant qu'ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher.

- Je n'ai rien compris à ce que vous avez dit ! s'exclama River, perdue.

Drago s'esclaffa, se releva et salua :

- Bienvenue à la bibliothèque ma petite ! Prends en l'habitude, t'en as bien besoin. Bon, je vous laisse entre Gyffondors, je suis sûr que vous avez des tas de comptes à régler maintenant. Mais, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

Il partit en tapotant l'épaule de River comme si elle était son animal de compagnie qu'il récompensait pour une bonne action. Furieuse, elle s'écria :

- Bien le bonjour à ta chemise blanche !

Il éclata de rire sans se retourner et dans la foulée, lui fit un geste obscène du doigt. Outrée, River s'affala sur la chaise qu'il avait laissée libre. Le trio l'observait, déboussolé par sa dernière remarque. River haussa les épaules :

- Rien, laissez tomber.

Quelques instants plus tard, River était seule à sa table pour travailler, les trois l'ayant désertée très vite à l'aide d'excuses visiblement foireuses. River ne s'en offensa pas : c'était mieux comme ça.

- Fais attention à eux, ils risquent de te créer des problèmes.

River crut entendre la voix d'Amwar dans sa tête.

**…**

River était à table pour le repas du soir comme tous les autres élèves de Poudlard. Harry était à sa gauche, Neville à sa droite et Ron en face. Les deux derniers bavardaient beaucoup avec elle, et lui apprenaient sans le savoir des tas de choses sur la vie des sorciers. Ils étaient en train de parler de Quidditch ; elle avoua qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce sport.

- Quoi ? S'écria Ron qui était capitaine et gardien de la nouvelle équipe, c'est un crime ! Le premier match de la saison a lieu dans une semaine. T'as intérêt à venir.

- C'est d'accord, mais il faudra m'expliquer tout.

River trouvait agréable de parler avec ces deux là, ils étaient très gentils et bienveillants. Ron semblait avoir un faible pour elle. Parfois, dans les couloirs, il la rattrapait et lui faisait la discussion. Dans les cours difficiles pour elle, comme Sortilèges ou Défense contre les forces du Mal, il se mettait à côté pour l'aider un peu. C'était rare, mais cela arrivait, et River prenait plaisir à voir que tout le monde ne la détestait pas. Depuis son arrivée à l'Ecole, River, prise dans le flot des adolescents de dix-sept ans, avait été confrontée à diverses situations qui avaient forcé le barrage maintenant ses émotions hors d'état de nuire. Et même si ce n'était que très léger, River avait commencé à ressentir quelques petits sentiments à propos de choses auxquelles elle n'avait jamais trop accordé d'importance. Ainsi, rester seule dans son coin sans cesse ne la dérangeait pas, mais la méchanceté gratuite des autres commençait à lui peser.

- Au fait, il t'est arrivé quoi en cours de Potions ? demanda Ron

- Je ne sais pas, c'est la première fois que cela m'arrive, Mentit River. Je me suis évanouie, mais que s'est il passé après ?

- -Rogue t'as faite emmener à l'Infirmerie et après bah… tu es revenue en pleine forme au repas de midi. Haha ! T'aurais du voir la tête de Rogue quand tu t'es mise à cracher du sang!

- Où est-il d'ailleurs ? Je dois aller m'excuser auprès de lui, après ce qu'il m'est arrivé !

Ron se retourna pour constater que le professeur était en effet absent à la table des enseignants.

- Tiens, c'est vrai ! Il n'est pas là. Il doit être en train de travailler ses potions dans son labo. Il y reste parfois très tard, vas le voir après le repas !

Le repas ne fut pas long à se terminer. Sans s'attarder, River fila vers les entrailles de l'Ecole pour retrouver le maître de potions. Ayant peur de tomber sur Rusard au retour, River essayait de se dépêcher pour revenir au dortoir avant le couvre-feu. Comme elle courait à toute vitesse dans les couloirs, elle ne prêta pas attention à la silhouette adossée contre le mur qu'elle croisa et fut surprise de l'entendre l'interpeller alors qu'elle allait tourner dans un autre couloir.

- Eh ! Tu cours où comme ça ?

River pila douloureusement et se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur : Malefoy ne s'était pas donné la peine de se décoller du mur pour l'apostropher.

- T'as rien à faire là, encore moins à cette heure-ci. Donne-moi ton nom, pour que je sache à qui j'enlève quarante points !

- T'es fou ? J'ai rien fait de mal !

- Bien sur. C'est moi le Préfet, c'est moi qui ai le pouvoir, c'est moi qui décide. Donne-moi ton nom, je t'enlève quarante points, cinquante si tu continues comme ça.

- C'est ça ! Fais-le et je vais voir tout de suite Hermione Granger pour qu'elle retire quarante points au premier Serpentard qui passe. Menaça River

- N'y pense même pas.

- Oh si j'y pense ! Et je n'hésiterai certainement pas ! Elle a aussi le pouvoir d'enlever des points injustement, comme tu sais si bien le faire.

- A t'entendre, ça sonne comme un défaut.

- Oh tais-toi ! La seule raison pour laquelle tu agis comme un imbécile, c'est ton statut de préfet. Tu te sens important et supérieur aux autres, alors tu en profites pour faire ce qu'il te plait. C'est tellement banal ! En plus, si tu avais été un simple élève, n'importe qui, tu n'aurais même pas fait attention à moi.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Je ne suis pas un simple élève, et je suis loin d'être n'importe qui. Et je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi c'est mal d'être supérieur aux autres ! Je ne vais pas m'amuser à le cacher, si ? Et de toute façon, même si je n'étais qu'un simple élève, je ferais ce qu'il me plait. Par exemple, je t'aurais déjà mis une claque, juste parce que tu m'agaces. Alors, tu vois, je ne suis pas aveuglé par mon statut de préfet, au contraire, la version où je t'enlève quarante points est la plus soft.

- Ben vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Mets-la moi cette gifle !

River eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il lui en collait une. Elle se maudit de ne pas l'avoir vue venir, cela lui aurait évité de s'ouvrir une lèvre. Elle le regarda l'air mauvais, il fit de même.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Et toi ? répliqua River, agressive

- Non mais, ce n'est pas pareil, moi je suis Préfet en chef, tu te souviens ? Toi par contre, t'as rien à faire dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci. C'est moi, où c'est pas la première fois que je dis ça ?

- Je vais voir le Pr Rogue pour m'excuser.

Il éclata de rire.

- Hahaha ! Tu aurais du voir sa tête quand t'as commencé à cracher du sang ! C'était jouissif !

- BON SANG ! Malefoy, vous allez arrêter votre boucan ? Et vous Shane, qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? On vous entend du fond du couloir, jusque dans mon laboratoire !

Rogue arrivait auprès d'eux, visiblement hors de lui.

- Je voulais vous voir Pr, à propos du cours de ce matin.

- Et bien allez dans mon bureau ! Et vous Drago, hors de ma vue !

River s'arrêta à la porte du bureau du Pr Rogue et n'osa pas aller plus loin. A quelques mètres derrière elle, il la rejoignit et la fit entrer.

- Je vous écoute Melle Shane, que me voulez-vous ?

- A vous ? Rien. Répondit River rendue effrontée par son altercation avec Drago. J'aimerai avoir un tutorat de Potions.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Vous avez déjà du mal à suivre mes cours en 5e et 6e année, et ce n'est pas la seule matière où c'est le cas. Vous avez un emploi du temps très chargé, et de grandes difficultés. Ne vous compliquez pas la tâche : obtenez des résultats corrects dans chacune de vos matière et après, vous pourrez songer à élargir votre champ d'études.

- Oui mais… Fabriquer des potions à l'air tellement passionnant, et je suis si mauvaise ! Vous vous rendez compte de l'art que c'est ?Chaque ingrédient dans chaque potion à une action bien définie. On peut fabriquer des quantités de potions en analysant l'action de tout ingrédient. Mieux encore, on peut créer de nouvelles potions à partir de rien en trouvant de nouvelles combinaisons grâce aux ingrédients de base. Si un ingrédient A réagit de manière X avec un ingrédient B, avec un ingrédient C il réagira de manière Y ! C'est comme de la chimie en fait ! Vous vous rendez compte qu'on peut fabriquer des milliers de potions à partir de quelques petites recettes seulement ? Rien à voir avec le fait d'agiter une baguette dans le vide en espérant que quelque chose se passe. Certes, je ne sais pas reconnaître les ingrédients, je ne connais rien de leurs effets et je n'ai aucune technique : je me trompe tout le temps et j'ai souvent fait exploser ma mixture. Mais c'est tellement intéressant ! Je suis sure qu'après avoir acquis les bases, je serai à l'aise dans votre matière. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin d'un tuteur, pour revoir les bases ! Monsieur, je vous en prie ! Il y a peu de matières qui me plaisent, et de toute manière je suis nulle quasiment partout. Laissez-moi une chance…

En se rappelant que son but premier était de présenter ses excuses, River se mordit les lèvres. Elle s'était laissée porter par ses goûts et son discours, et la situation prenait un aspect imprévu. Le Pr Rogue la regarda longuement, légèrement suspicieux.

- J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à une telle volonté de votre part, Melle Shane. Ecoutez, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Si je trouve un tuteur, je vous l'accord sur une période d'essai, sous réserve de progrès dans mon cours. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui, Pr. Merci.

- Et je vous accorde dix points pour votre démarche… Incongrue.

- Merci Monsieur, bonne soirée Monsieur.

River rentra en courant dans son dortoir, le cœur léger.

**…**

Sans exception, River retrouva Amwar cette nuit-là. Il l'attendait adossé à un arbre et jouait avec sa dague d'argent pour faire passer le temps. La nuit était particulièrement sombre et le ciel très couvert, mais les rayons de la pleine lune parvenaient à percer la couverture des nuages et éclairaient par endroits la forêt où ils se trouvaient. L'un de ces rayons faisait miroiter la lame d'Amwar qui elle-même se reflétait dans ses yeux. River embrassa pendant un instant la scène du regard, où Amwar était particulièrement beau, et le paysage sauvage.

Les cimes des arbres se découpaient dans le ciel, et les ombres des feuillages recouvraient les sentiers plus clairs de la forêt. Un léger vent agitait ces silhouettes menaçantes dans l'obscurité et il renforçait la pluie très légère qui tombait. Le silence régnait dans les environs, la nature s'était endormie mais River, parmi les effluves magiques qui se dégageaient, sentait un trouble, une hostilité dans cette paix pas tout à fait sereine. Soudain, une lumière se fit dans l'esprit de River :

- Je connais cet endroit !

Elle fit un tour sur elle-même comme pour se confirmer ce qu'elle avançait.

- On est dans la Forêt Interdite de Poudlard.

Elle se mit à marcher au hasard en faisant part de ses réflexions à voix haute, tandis qu'Amwar la suivait sans un bruit à quelques mètres derrière.

- C'est risqué de venir ici. Je suis si près de l'Ecole… Je pourrais tomber sur Hagrid ou Rusard, ou n'importe qui, même des élèves en couple tapis dans les buissons. Et puis quelle chasse faire ici ? A la moindre créature de morte, même une araignée, Hagrid prévient Dumbledore et ils enquêtent tous comme s'il y avait eu crime. Et puis, il y a des Centaures, des Licornes, des… Bref. Je ne vois pas trop ce que je fais ici, et si j'ai à faire, comment passer inaperçue.

- Tu parles toute seule ma petite ?

La voix grinçante et inquiétante semblait venir d'outre-tombe. River s'arrêta net et scruta les arbres en ajustant sa vision à l'obscurité. Une ombre se détachait parmi les arbres. Un homme se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle, cherchant visiblement à se cacher entre les troncs. Il dissimulait son visage sous le capuchon d'une longue cape sombre, seule sa main droite apparaissait, tenant fermement une baguette magique. River frémit : elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré de sorciers pendant sa mission, ni même d'êtres humains. C'était même quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagé. Les créatures qu'elle avait du éliminer avaient toutes un aspect monstrueux et des attributs naturels qui les rendaient maléfiques de manière instinctive. Autrement dit, ces créatures étaient mauvaises parce qu'elles n'avaient pas le choix, c'était dans leur nature. Face à un humain, la question se compliquait, et River n'y avait jamais songé. Face à un sorcier, c'était le choix des armes qui se compliquait. Et River n'en avait aucune.

L'homme se rapprocha et comme River ne reculait pas, il vint se tenir en face d'elle. Il avait la face ronde et boursouflée avec un teint de bébé devenu grisâtre sous la crasse. Il plutôt petit pour un homme, avec un embonpoint très prononcé qui semblait le gêner dans chacun de ses mouvements. Ses yeux jaunâtres et méchants donnaient un aspect surréaliste à la masse flasque qu'il était. Il était si repoussant que River ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de dégoût, elle qui pourtant était passée maître dans l'art de ravaler ses émotions.

- Il est tard pour qu'une jeune fille comme toi soit dehors, toute seule, dans cette forêt hostile. En plus, je suppose que personne de l'Ecole ne sait que tu es ici… Il serait dommage qu'il t'arrive des misères et que personne ne vienne te sauver.

River allait rétorquer qu'elle n'était pas seule, mais elle s'aperçut qu'Amwar s'était évanoui dans la nature. Un abattement la saisit et elle s'efforça de ne pas céder à la panique. L'homme continuait de lui parler pendant qu'elle tentait d'évaluer ses chances de s'en sortir, désarmée et face à un sorcier qui semblait parfaitement maîtriser la magie.

- Car, tu es à Poudlard n'est ce pas ? Dans quelle maison es-tu ?

- Gryffondor. Que faites-vous dans cette forêt ?

- Je traque une proie et je me replonge dans un mauvais rêve en contemplant les tours du château. Bonne maison Gryffondor, j'y étais aussi… Il faut du courage pour y entrer. Tu en as ? As-tu fait tes preuves ?

- Croyez-moi, je les fais tous les jours. De quelle genre de chasse parlez-vous ?

- Du genre très spécial, que tout le monde affectionne, mais que très peu d'entre nous osent mettre en pratique. Je parle de la chasse à l'homme mon petit. Je guette et j'épie la nuit, tapi dans l'ombre j'attends mon heure où, seul contre tous, je fendrai les airs et attaquerai le gibier sans faillir… Sans remords, je tuerai, et je retrouverai les grâces de mon Maître.

- Votre Maître ?

- Je suis un Mangemort, petite. Et ma seule raison de vivre, c'est de voir Harry Potter mort, et le Lord triomphant.

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous me dites. Vous devez tuer Harry pour quel maître ? Et qu'est-ce qu'un Mangemort ?

- Tu es élève à Poudlard et tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un Mangemort ? Me prends-tu pour un idiot ? Je crois que oui, et je n'aime pas ça ! Je ne tolèrerai pas qu'on se paie ma tête !

Depuis le début de la conversation, River était profondément concentrée sur les moindres mouvements de son interlocuteur. Ses capacités de Chasseuse lui permettaient de paraître détendue, mais en réalité elle était sur le qui-vive. C'est pourquoi l'homme n'eut même pas le temps de plier le coude pour lever sa baguette vers elle : River lui décocha un coup de pied en plein estomac et il atterrit à quelques mètres d'elle, heurtant violemment un arbre de son dos. Comme il restait effondré au sol, River prit le temps de regarder autour d'elle, hésitante. Amwar avait apparemment déserté la place et elle se retrouvait seule. Elle répugnait à l'idée de tuer un être humain. En même temps, si Amwar disait vrai, c'était pour lui qu'elle était venue. River demeurait incertaine face à la décision à prendre, et sa seule envie était de réintégrer son corps pour que tout cela se finisse. Elle décida finalement de laisser l'homme inconscient derrière elle et de repartir d'où elle était venue. Sa vision dans l'obscurité n'était pas encore parfaitement au point et en cherchant son chemin, elle s'écorchait sur les buissons de ronces qui entaillaient sa peau nue : en effet, River portait sa tenue de nuit.

- Ou crois-tu aller comme ça ?

River sursauta et fit volte-face : l'homme qui gisait s'était visiblement remis et se tenait à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Une quelconque magie devait assourdir ses mouvements parce que River ne l'avait pas entendu ou senti se rapprocher. Et il pointait sa baguette juste sous son nez. La jeune fille maudit le destin quand elle se prit un Experiallimus de plein fouet dont la puissance la projeta dans les airs, sort inutile car elle n'avait pas d'arme.

- Je ne sais pas qui tu es ni par quelle magie tu réussis à avoir une telle force. Mais je sais que je serai le plus fort car la foi pour mon Maître me porte. Il faut que tu comprennes aussi que je n'ai rien de personnel contre toi, mais je ne peux pas te laisser envie après t'avoir révélé le but de ma mission.

River n'entendit pas le nouveau sort qu'il lança, « Akavra », quelque chose comme ça. Elle réussit à se jeter sur le côté au dernier moment malgré l'étourdissement qu'elle subissait après le premier sort. Ce sort là passa au ras de son visage et une étincelle lui écorcha la joue. La jeune fille comprit que c'était le bon moment pour fuir et partit comme une flèche, ignorant toute douleur. L'homme se mit à courir à sa suite, en la bombardant de sorts qui fusaient à ses oreilles. Les branches des arbres la fouettaient de tous les côtés, leurs racines la faisaient trébucher quand elle ne sautait pas par-dessus, une fois elle traversa un buisson de ronces tant elle fuyait sans réfléchir, et les épines lui traversèrent la peau. River courait principalement pour ne pas mourir, mais aussi pour gagner du temps et réfléchir à une solution de secours. Finalement, elle trouva un moyen de s'en sortir : elle aperçut un arbre facile d'accès et sans arrêter sa course, elle s'élança dans les airs pour s'agripper à une branche basse qui lui servit de barre fixe et se réceptionna plus haut vers le sommet. Son poursuivant, qu'elle avait réussi à distancer, arriva peu après au dessous d'elle. Il scruta derrière les troncs d'arbres et dans les ombres pour la retrouver, furieux de l'avoir perdue, mais il ne pensa pas à regarder dans les hauteurs.

River lui tomba dessus, ils roulèrent. Elle lui arracha sa baguette des mains et la cassa en deux pour écarter le danger. L'homme tenta de se relever pour affronter River, et même s'il s'acharnait à essayer de l'étrangler ou de lui crever les yeux, il n'avait plus aucune chance face à elle, maintenant qu'il était désarmé. Elle le mit à terre en fauchant ses jambes d'un coup de pied, lui souleva la tête par les cheveux et la cogna de toutes ses forces contre une pierre sur le sol. Elle évacua dans cette brutalité toute sa peur de mourir et toute l'angoisse qui s'étaient emparé d'elle durant la course poursuite. Juste avant qu'il ne meure, River arrêta son geste et se plaça à côté de lui de façon à ce qu'il la voit.

- On m'appelle River. La magie m'obéit mais je ne suis pas une sorcière. Je suis une Chasseuse. Je suis chargé de maintenir l'équilibre entre les forces du monde. Il y a quelque temps, celles du Mal ont pris le pas sur les autres et désormais, je dois en éliminer, afin de rétablir l'ordre. Je n'étais pas obligée de vous tuer. Je n'ai pas de cible précise, mon rôle consiste juste à tirer dans le tas pour le moment. Il faut que vous compreniez que je n'ai rien de personnel contre vous, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser en vie après vous avoir révélé le but de ma mission.

Elle conclut son monologue par un coup de pied fatal dans le crâne du Mangemort. Soudain, toute trempée et glacée qu'elle était, River se retrouva dans un fauteuil de la salle commune de sa Maison. Un livre de Métamorphose était ouvert sur ses genoux, sans doute l'autre River préparait-elle un devoir à ce moment là. Trop ébranlée pour faire quoique ce soit, River resta immobile, prostrée dans son siège.

**…**

Ron qui se levait tôt pour préparer sa stratégie pour le prochain match de Quidditch la trouva au petit matin dans cette même attitude. Croyant à une nouvelle plaisanterie de ses camarades, il la prit dans ses bras et l'installa sur ses genoux, détailla son visage écorché de partout.

- On dirait que tu as passé la nuit dehors.

- Forêt. Dit simplement River d'une voix éteinte.

Elle se renferma dans son mutisme. Il ne lui restait plus de la potion d'Amwar, aussi les conséquences de sa chasse n'étaient pas dissimulées, encore moins estompées et la jeune fille souffrait de partout, mais surtout, elle se sentait figée et paralysée. Le fait d'être la responsable de la mort d'un être humain la tétanisait et la remplissait à la fois de dégoût, de frayeur et d'une certaine admiration envers elle-même. Bien sûr, Ron n'avait pas idée de la tragédie à laquelle il assistait, mais de toute façon, qu'il soit là ou pas revenait au même pour River, trop absorbée par le poids qui venait de lui tomber sur les épaules pour accorder la moindre importance au reste de l'univers.

Cette nuit là fut la marque d'un retour en arrière pour River. Elle redevint fidèle à elle-même, détachée de tout, centrée sur elle-même et plongée dans un monde auquel personne d'autre n'avait accès et dont elle ne sortait plus. Et on la laissait en paix, dans son coin, même si les mauvaises blagues des filles du dortoir continuaient de temps en temps. Elle se concentra sur la magie et fit de petits progrès, passant beaucoup de temps à s'entraîner seule, ou à la bibliothèque, pour se cultiver. Elle fuyait les contacts humains et ne se mêlait aux autres qu'en cours et pendant les repas, où elle mangeait seule en bout de table cependant. Sauf les Gryffondors qui lui jouaient des tours de temps en temps pour se divertir, on l'avait oubliée et elle vivait en autonomie, comme un électron libre, et surtout, plongée dans ses pensées.

La Chasse continuait, de jour comme de nuit, un peu partout dans le monde. Les souffrances lors de ses « départs » de jours étaient les mêmes, mais elle ne s'évanouit pas une seule fois de plus. Amwar la refournit en potion mais la laissait de plus en plus seule dans ses missions, car il fallait qu'elle prenne les décisions d'elle-même. Un jour, il cessa simplement de venir et River sentit un nouveau vide la dévorer.

River oubliait un peu dans quelle réalité elle vivait, mélangeant souvent ses deux existences. Elle oublia aussi les Mangemorts, Harry Potter et le Lord, demeurant ignorante à leur sujet. En cours, assise seule au fond de la classe, River avait tout le loisir de rêver et de « s'absenter » sans que cela ne se remarque. Mise à part en Potion et en Défense contre les Forces du Mal où les professeurs aimaient la mettre en difficulté, River était aux yeux des autres comparable à un des fantômes qui hantait les lieux. Grâce à ses heures d'étude acharnée, River avait aiguisé son esprit à la magie : elle avait toujours du retard mais au moins elle n'en prenait plus davantage. En outre, ses capacités de Chasseuse l'aidaient de plus en plus car de ce coté là aussi elle s'améliorait. Ce fut une révolution pour elle le jour où elle s'aperçut qu'elle pouvait lançait des sorts sans les formuler, mais également sans baguette. Cela lui était cependant très difficile, et cela l'épuisait énormément.

Ron continuait à lui adresser la parole de temps en temps, mais il ne lui parla jamais de cette nuit là et River n'assista pas au match de Quidditch. River était redevenue River. Un mois passa.


	9. Enseignements

Yay !

Nouveau chapitre. Bon j'ai mis tellement de temps que je n'ai aucun mérite. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Un autre de ces chapitres où il ne se passe rien. Enfin presque. Des pistes sont jetées pour l'avenir. Normalement, dans le prochain, elles seront davantage explorées.

J'ai pas d'idée pour le titre de chapitre, j'ai mis celui-ci en attendant... Si les idées fusent de votre côté, elles sont la bienvenue.

Bonne lecture.

Bien à vous, Junnie.

* * *

**ENSEIGNEMENTS**

- H... H… H…

River s'agrippa au poignet de celui qui enserrait sa gorge avec une poigne de fer en braquant ses yeux dans les siens. L'air commençait à lui manquer. Elle le frappa au hasard d'un coup de pied. Il la lâcha et recula d'un pas. River s'effondra dans la poussière. Elle s'appuya un instant sur ses avant-bras pour tenter de se relever, mais peines perdues. Elle se laissa retomber lourdement, un petit nuage se souleva quand elle heurta le sol. Sa tête rebondit sur une pierre.

La poigne puissante du démon la souleva dans les airs et l'envoya valdinguer quelques mètres plus loin. River sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de son front, tandis qu'elle essayait de rassembler ses esprits. Elle se recroquevilla et s'assit par terre, adossée à un rocher, acculée sans aucune issue. Personne pour la secourir _in extremis_. Elle lut dans les yeux de son adversaire un éclair de plaisir sadique. Il la dominait de son immense taille, il pouvait l'écraser de sa gigantesque patte et en finir rapidement. Mais ce n'était pas son plan : elle allait souffrir pendant longtemps si elle ne se tuait pas avant. Elle le regarda charger sur elle, prêt à projeter toute sa masse puissante contre elle. Au moins, elle regardait sa mort en face. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de mourir aujourd'hui.

Noooon ! hurla-t-elle en larmes

**…**

Un tremblement secoua l'escalier sur lequel elle se trouvait et River tomba sur les rotules puis dévala les marches. Des ricanements fusèrent, les pieds des élèves la contournèrent pour pouvoir passer et se rendre au déjeuner, mais personne ne l'aida à se relever. Apparemment le tremblement n'avait existé que pour la jeune fille. Sa vue était brouillée, son cerveau semblait se balancer entre les parois de son crâne. Elle se releva péniblement et entreprit de ramasser ses affaires.

On était à la fin du mois de novembre, un mois avant les vacances de Noël, trois semaines avant les premiers examens. Les jours étaient passés vite et avec une monotonie paradoxale. Pas un seul ne se ressemblait et pourtant River avait l'impression de vivre éternellement la même chose, si bien que c'est dans une indifférence paralysante qu'elle constatait les changements : froid acéré, vent incisif, apparition des premiers gels… Quand elle les constatait.

Cependant le temps avait fait son effet. Peu à peu, on s'était détourné d'elle et River s'était confortablement installée dans l'invisibilité et la solitude. Son travail payait par ailleurs. Grâce à son acharnement, elle avait réalisé des progrès dans la majorité des matières. Elle avait pu laisser tomber les cours de 5e et 6e année car sa mise à niveau était terminée. Elle avait encore quelques difficultés mais pas plus que d'autres. Le Pr Rogue ne lui avait jamais reparlé des cours qu'elle avait demandés, mais River ne désespérait pas de l'impressionner et se rendait à ses cours avec toujours le même enthousiasme. Enthousiasme qu'il remarquait cependant : elle était la seule des Gryffondors à récolter quelques points, par-ci par-là. Même les Serpentards ne comprenaient pas pourquoi. La rumeur disait que le Maître des Potions couchait avec elle (une œuvre de Lavande Brown). River n'était que vaguement au courant. De toute manière, dans l'esprit de ses camarades, elle resterait à jamais une pauvre fille incapable, nullissime, tout juste bonne à martyriser.

Lorsque River arriva à la Grande Salle, la porte était déjà close. Elle soupira et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était seule. Elle aurait pu faire n'importe quoi, personne n'en aurait été témoins. Elle se recula de quelques pas et se laissa choir, adossée au mur. Sa tête lui faisait extrêmement mal.

- Qu'es-ce que tu fais là ?

Ron. Qui d'autre ?

- J'attends. Et toi ?

- Je suis en retard pour manger. C'était bon ?

- Je sais pas, j'y suis pas allée.

- Tu… Tu ne vas pas manger ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. Je n'ai pas le courage aujourd'hui.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Tu as besoin de courage pour manger ?

- Non. J'ai besoin de courage pour ouvrir cette porte. Faire comme si c'était normal d'être seule et en retard. Faire comme si c'était normal que personne ne s'en inquiète.

- Ben, moi, j'suis là et je m'en inquiète. Ca t'arrive souvent de ne pas manger ?

- Parfois.

- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi je te trouve si maigre et pourquoi ma petite sœur n'arrête pas de répéter qu'elle envie tes jambes minces.

River éclata de rire.

- Je t'assure, c'est vrai ! « Même si je ne la connais pas très bien, je peux quand même constater qu'elle a un corps paaaarfait. Ses jambes sont si minces ! J'aimerai tant être née comme elle ! »

Il l'imitait à merveille. La voix de River s'érailla et elle se tut.

- Bon. Moi j'ai faim et je ne fais pas attention à mes jambes minces. Je t'abandonne ici. On s'est plus trop vu ces temps-ci, c'est dommage. Il faudrait qu'on discute de temps en temps !

Il disparut derrière la porte, River soupira.

Pourquoi fallait-il que quelqu'un s'efforce de la rendre humaine alors qu'elle venait à peine de redevenir la River d'avant ?

Elle se leva et partit. Ses pas la conduisirent au hasard, elle tourna en rond un certain temps, presque dans un état second. Elle s'assit dans une salle, et attendit. Elle attendit longtemps.

- Melle Shane ? Que faites-vous là ? Vous n'êtes pas supposée être en cours ?

- Je ne me sentais pas très bien, professeur.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi venir ici, et non pas aller à l'infirmerie ?

- Je n'avais pas envie de devoir expliquer ma plaie à la tempe.

- Que vous allez quand même m'expliquer.

- Je suis tombée dans les escaliers.

- Tiens-donc ! Comme c'est banal et improbable.

- Vous pensez que mon mari me frappe ?

Elle sourit cyniquement.

- Vous comprenez pourquoi je ne voulais rien dire.

- J'espère quand même vous voir en Potions dans l'heure qui suit.

- J'y serai.

- Puisque nous sommes seuls… J'ai trouvé le parfait camarade pour votre tutorat de Potions. Il est brillant, inventif et il sait prendre des initiatives. Idéal pour vous. Il est assez agaçant par ailleurs, j'ai pensé que cela serait bénéfique pour vous deux dans ce cas. Je compte sur vous pour savoir le remettre à sa place.

- Je ne suis pas très douée pour ça.

- Oh, croyez-moi, il vous énervera tellement que vous apprendrez vite à le faire. De toute façon, vu que c'est la seule personne capable de vous instruire à mon sens, vous n'avez plus le choix. Soyez dans ma salle ce soir à 20h. Il vous y retrouvera.

Le professeur Rogue partit comme il était venu. River eut un drôle de sentiment. Comme de la satisfaction. Mais elle n'en était pas sure.

**…**

Hagrid trouva le corps. Il soupçonna tout d'abord les bêtes inhumaines de la forêt. Quand Mme Pomfresh vint examiner les blessures, les conclusions étaient formelles : il n'y avait eu aucune sorcellerie à l'œuvre dans ce meurtre. On avait hargneusement défoncé la boîte crânienne de la victime, à l'aide d'une pierre si petite que le tueur avait vraisemblablement beaucoup de force. Il s'était acharné : ce n'était pas beau avoir. On s'interrogea sur le bras métallique et Albus Dumbledore se souvint d'une histoire qu'on lui avait raconté : Lord Voldemort forgeant un bras d'argent à sa taupe après avoir ressuscité.

Certains professeurs ne trouvaient pas ça plus mal. Dans une guerre, toute aide est la bienvenue. Le fameux « les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis ». Mais pour d'autres, notamment le directeur, c'était inquiétant. Il y avait un tueur à Poudlard cruel et tenace vu ce qu'il restait du corps. Quelqu'un qui cédait sans complexe à une folie meurtrière. Du moins, c'était ce que tous en avaient déduit. Le meurtre venait nécessairement de l'intérieur, l'assassin était lâché quelque part dans la forêt… Qui sait, peut-être même dans le château.

Le danger les concernait tous : Pettigrow avait été un bon sorcier, une fois Mangemort, il avait été dressé pour tuer. Pourtant, il gisait là dans la Forêt Interdite. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'un règlement de compte entre Mangemorts. Cela n'était pas bon pour les affaires du Ministère : un tueur assoiffé de sang dirigé par Voldemort, on sait où il va tuer. Un tueur assoiffé de sang lâché dans la nature sans plus de freins, c'est un autre problème. On appela Harry Potter pour qu'il identifie le corps, ce qu'il fit sans hésitation, tout retourné par la vision du cadavre. Et pourtant, il en avait vu des morts.

Le professeur Rogue le soupçonna un temps, mais il fut forcé de constater qu'Harry Potter ne pouvait être le coupable : malgré sa stature de joueur de Quidditch, il restait trop frêle. Rogue se demanda même si lui-même aurait été physiquement capable d'un tel geste. On fit un discours hypocrite aux élèves, histoire de faire taire les fausses rumeurs. Oui un homme avait été tué, non cela n'avait aucun rapport avec la guerre, oui il fallait rester vigilant, et non, cela n'avait visiblement aucun rapport avec le monde de la magie. Finalement, élèves et professeurs en vinrent à la conclusion qu'il s'agissait d'un meurtre hybride. Un Moldu avait tué un sorcier qui se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. On n'entendrait plus jamais parler de cette histoire.

C'est ce discours que River manqua en n'allant pas au repas. Mais cela ne l'ébranla pas vraiment, elle était la seule à détenir la vérité, la seule à savoir que cet homme était mort parce qu'elle avait du sauver sa peau. Elle apprit tout ça dans la journée, en écoutant les élèves parler. C'est fou tout ce qu'on apprend quand on ne parle pas. Le reste du monde pense qu'on n'existe plus, alors des tas de choses sont révélées. Elle espérait seulement que Ron ne ferait pas le rapprochement entre le meurtre et cette nuit-là, où elle était rentrée tard et en mauvais état.

River avait été confrontée à de nouvelles circonstances humaines au cours de ses diverses escarmouches. Elle s'était vite rendu compte que les puissances d'en haut considéraient sa mission d'une manière absolue. Le Mal, c'était le Mal, peu importe le visage qu'il révélait, sorcier ou monstrueux. Cependant, ces puissances ne s'inquiétaient pas du monde humain. Peut-être considéraient-elles que seules les énergies surnaturelles mettaient en péril l'équilibre du monde. Les rares êtres humains que River avait tués étaient toujours des sorciers. Et ils avaient toujours cette marque sur le bras… Un serpent dans une tête de mort.

Elle ne s'en préoccupait plus trop, la routine avait pris le dessus : partir, tuer, revenir. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe dans ce « là-bas » parallèle. Du moment qu'elle en revenait. Ce qu'elle faisait était nécessaire, le poids du monde pesait sur ses crimes. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas d'être considérée comme un monstre à son tour : elle ne s'inquiétait plus de rien, en fait. Car personne ne le saurait jamais. C'était comme ça et c'était tout. Elle était elle, et rien de plus.

**…**

Drago marchait en sifflotant. Il était en retard, mais qu'importe ! C'était lui qui rendait service, et pas l'inverse. Et certainement pas de bonne grâce. Il ne portait pas strictement l'uniforme de l'école. Il avait le pantalon sombre et les chaussures cirées exigées. Sa veste avait disparue, sa chemise était entrouverte, déboutonnée sur trois boutons en partant du col. Une œuvre d'une fille, mais il ne se rappelait plus laquelle. Pimprenelle ? Enfin, encore une avec un nom à coucher dehors. Ce qu'elle faisait d'ailleurs. Coucher dehors. Il avait rattaché dans un nœud grossier sa cravate. Il se trouvait diablement sexy ce soir-là.

Il pénétra dans la salle et ne reconnu pas la fille qui lui tournait le dos, très droite. Elle était aspirée dans une contemplation du parc, le front collé contre une fenêtre. Ses chaussettes baillaient sur ses chevilles et retombaient en accordéon sur ses ballerines. Sa jupe était trop courte et certaines coutures étaient défaites si bien que des fils pendouillaient ça et là. Elle n'était pas grande, et pourtant ses jambes paraissaient particulièrement longues. Très mince, voire maigre, on avait l'impression qu'on pouvait la briser rien qu'en soufflant dessus. Cependant cette frêle jeune fille, certainement pas aguicheuse, avait plus qu'assez pour faire fantasmer un homme. De dos du moins.

Ses pieds pivotèrent d'abord puis ses genoux écorchés et le reste de son petit corps suivirent. Elle le dévisagea, de ses yeux singulièrement étranges.

- Shane.

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de le regarder, muette. Elle ne fit aucune réflexion sur son retard. Après un instant d'immobilité, elle le contourna pour aller s'assoir sur une table. Il se retourna et la suivit du regard. Pourquoi diable avait-il accepté de donner des cours ? Ah oui, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il appuya son postérieur contre une table, mais sans s'asseoir.

- Alors, c'est à toi que je donne des cours hein ?

Aucune réponse. Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire sarcastique.

- Ce n'est pas très surprenant.

Elle se contentait de le regarder. Il eut envie de la saisir par les épaules et de la secouer, pour lui arracher un mot, un cri, peu importe, mais pour lui arracher quelque chose.

- Tu es moins bavarde que la dernière fois.

Il s'esclaffa brièvement.

- Tu as peur que je te gifle à nouveau ?

Enfin, elle s'anima. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, secoua la tête pour faire tomber sa mèche ailleurs que devant ses yeux et soupira.

- J'attends que tu commences ton cours pour de bon.

- Moi, il y a justement un truc que je n'ai pas compris. Rogue déteste tout le monde. Même moi. Il me préfère aux autres et me tolère, mais il ne m'aime pas. Rogue n'aime personne. Sauf toi bizarrement. Il hait tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un Gryffondor, et pourtant, il te donne des points, des bonnes notes, et il m'impose de te donner des cours.

- Peut-être que je le mérite.

Il éclata de rire, comme si on lui avait raconté une bonne blague. Etrangement, River se sentit profondément vexée.

- Non, certainement pas. Cela m'intrigue. Qu'as-tu de plus que les autres pour qu'il te fasse ces faveurs-là ?

Il sembla réfléchir un instant.

- Ou alors les rumeurs sont vraies et Severus prend vraiment son pied. Tu connais les rumeurs ?

River le fixa un instant, exaspérée.

- Oui, je les connais… Lâcha-t-elle en traînant la voix comme il savait si bien le faire. Qui te dit qu'elles sont pas vraies ?

Il pouffa de rire.

- Il vaut vraiment être stupide pour y croire. Rogue ne coucherait ja-mais avec une élève. Je me demande même s'il a déjà couché avec quelqu'un.

Il s'arrêta un instant puis frissonna.

- Brrr, c'est une image déplaisante à convoquer. Ecoute, on va faire un marché : tu me dis ce que tu sais, et moi je te dis ce que je sais. Autrement dit, tu me dis ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Rogue, et je te dis comment faire de belles potions. Deal ?

River roula des yeux. Comme elle n'avait aucune envie de faire un marché avec cet énergumène, elle coupa court à toute discussion.

- Ces cours. Il le fait pour toi. Enfin je crois.

- Oh.

La conversation sur le sujet s'arrêta là.

- Bon, alors, tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ?

- J'en sais rien. C'est toi qui sais, moi je suis là pour apprendre.

En d'autres circonstances, Drago aurait fait un sous-entendu sexuel. Avec elle, il n'y parvint pas, bien que l'envie ne lui manque pas. Mais il y avait chez elle quelque chose d'authentique qui le retint.

- Ya des livres ici ?

Il se dirigea vers des étagères poussiéreuses et parcouru de ses doigts effilées la tranche des livres.

- Ah ! J'ai trouvé ! _Manuel de Potions à l'usage des élèves de Septième année_. Date de publication : 1875. Ca va être drôle.

Il écarta les autres livres pour le sortir. Il déchiffra rapidement la quatrième de couverture puis revint vers River pour le lui tendre. Elle s'en saisit, sans savoir ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

- Ouvre-le au hasard. Sur quoi tu tombes ?

- Euh… La potion de Printanelle.

- Jamais entendu parler de ça. C'est pourquoi ?

- Ca fait pousser des fleurs sur la surface où on en verse.

- Bon, ben on va commencer par ça !

Ils s'attelèrent à la tâche. River lisait, Drago lui expliquait, River s'exécutait, Drago critiquait. En dehors de la lecture, River ne décrochait pas un seul mot. Cela perturbait Drago au début puis il s'habitua très vite à cet aspect de sa personne. Au final, ce n'était pas si perturbant. Au contraire, une fille muette, c'était mille fois mieux qu'une fille bruyante. A la limite, peut-être même qu'il préférait la compagnie de Shane à celle de Pansy. C'était comme si Shane n'existait pas, alors que Pansy l'empêchait de penser.

- Et au lit, tu cries des fois ?

River laissa tomber le livre.

- Quoi ?

- Euh… Non, rien. Je croyais que cette question était restée dans ma tête. Mais regarde ce que tu fais, toi là ! T'es en train de gâcher tout le travail déjà accompli ! Et puis qui t'a appris à couper les plantes comme ça, c'est dans l'autre sens, sinon tu les effiloches !

Ils restèrent au moins deux heures à plancher sur la potion, qui malgré son effet relativement inutile, était d'une composition subtile. Quand ils eurent fini, il lui laissa le flacon, qu'elle jeta à la première occasion dans une poubelle, pensant qu'il ne la voyait pas. La raison de ce geste lui échappa, mais il ne dit rien. Quand il eut déclaré « Bon ben voilà » qui annonçait la fin de la séance, elle partit sans un mot, ni merci, ni au revoir. Juste un léger signe de tête. Il la rattrapa en courant et l'agrippa par le bras, la forçant à se retourner.

- Shane !

Elle fixa sa main sur son bras de manière ostensible, mais il ne la lâcha pas.

- Je te donne des cours, parce que je n'ai pas le choix. Si Rogue ne m'avait pas forcé, tu aurais pu toujours courir pour me trouver ce soir. Il est hors de question que ça se sache dans l'Ecole, tu m'entends ?

Elle leva ses yeux sur lui, des larmes brillaient, peut-être qu'il lui faisait mal.

- TU M'ENTENDS ?

Comme elle ne répondait pas il la jeta violemment contre le mur et plaqua ses paumes sur la paroi, encadrant sa tête. Il rapprocha son visage du sien. Leur souffle se rencontrèrent, le sien avait une légère odeur d'épice, quelque chose d'oriental et d'enivrant. Il contempla ses lèvres un instant puis secoua la tête et l'observa elle. Elle avait les yeux suspendus à ses moindres gestes, et si sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait à un rythme effréné, rien d'autre ne trahissait sa panique.

- Tu es la seule en dehors de Rogue à savoir que je te donne des cours. Si jamais quelqu'un l'apprend, je saurai que c'est toi. Et tu peux être sure que je te ferai payer ton indiscrétion.

Elle ne discuta pas, et garda les yeux rivés à ses lèvres. Il remarqua alors ce qui aurait du lui sauter aux yeux dès le début.

- T'as quoi au front ?

- Rien.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi, tu as une plaie à la tempe. Qui t'a fait ça ?

- Personne, arrête avec ça.

Pris d'une inspiration subite, il lui saisit le bras et retroussa sa manche. Il était couvert de meurtrissures. Il recula d'un pas et la jaugea de nouveau, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur ses genoux écorchés. Shane restait impassible, mais tout son corps était maintenant tendu dans une posture de défi.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? On t'a frappé ?

- Laisse-moi avec ça.

- T'as vraiment l'air d'une timbrée.

Elle le repoussa d'une bourrade et lui tourna le dos pour s'en aller. Drago soupira et partit de son côté : après tout, il en avait rien à faire, et Shane pouvait bien disparaître, il ne s'en soucierait pas. Il arrêta là ses réflexions et gagna sa chambre de préfet.

**…**

- T'étais où ?

- Bonsoir Granger, moi aussi j'aime bien agresser les gens quand ils rentrent dormir chez eux.

La Gryffondor se tenait dans l'embrasure de sa porte qui donnait sur le couloir séparant leurs deux chambres.

- Je ne t'agresse pas, je veux juste savoir ce qui t'a forcé à délaisser ta tâche haute et noble de préfet-en-chef que tu chéris tant.

- Dis-moi, ce ne serait pas du sarcasme que j'entendrais dans ta voix de crécelle ?

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la crécelle ? grogna Granger en mettant fin à cet échange délicat. Tu n'étais pas là et des Serpentard de première année sont venus me voir en pleurs parce qu'on ne les autorisait pas à rentrer se coucher. Un problème que TU aurais du régler.

- Quoi ? Tu es une jeune fille prude et voir un Serpentard en caleçon te choque au plus haut point ?

- Oh, je n'en ai vu aucun, je les ai installés dans ta chambre en attendant. Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

- T'as fait QUOI ? Drago haussa les épaules, elle serait trop contente de le voir perdre son sang-froid. Ce que je fais ne te regarde pas, Granger.

- SI CA ME REGARDE. Tu es préfet-en-chef et tu mets en péril la sécurité de tes camarades, alors donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas aller voir le directeur pour lui faire un rapport sur tes manquements.

- Tu n'es pas une balance. La voilà ta bonne raison Granger ! Pour le reste, tu as juste besoin de savoir que j'étais avec une fille que j'ai baisé sauvagement contre un mur pendant qu'elle se mordait les lèvres jusqu'à en saigner pour ne pas hurler de plaisir. Et qui sait, c'était peut-être même une Gryffondor.

Elle lui lança un regard dégoûté et referma sa porte en la claquant. Content de son effet, Drago entra dans sa chambre. Granger avait mentit, il n'y avait pas le moindre nabot Serpentard dans son antre, et c'était tant mieux, il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Il sourit. Granger était trop consciencieuse pour lui jouer des sales tours au détriment des autres. Tant mieux pour lui, qui n'avait pas ce scrupule moral. Il se coucha le plus vite possible, son lit l'avait attendu depuis bien trop longtemps.

**…**

Harry Potter volait sur son balai au dessus du terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard. Il venait d'apercevoir le Vif d'Or, il en était certain. Un éclat doré et étincelant, cela ne pouvait être que ça. Il regarda autour de lui : aucune trace de l'attrapeur adverse. Il n'hésita pas une seconde et fonça. L'éclat lumineux poursuivait sa course hasardeuse et montait toujours plus haut dans les airs, suivit de près par Harry qui pourtant ne parvenait pas à réduire la distance. L'ascension dans les hauteurs dura longtemps. Pourtant Harry aurait du avoir la puce à l'oreille : il était monté beaucoup trop haut dans le ciel pour qu'il s'agisse de la réalité. Il aurait du être mort depuis longtemps, suffocant à cause du manque d'oxygène. Le Vif d'Or lui parut enfin à portée de main. Il tendit le bras pour s'en saisir, mais alors qu'il l'effleurait de ses doigts, la petite balle disparut dans un « pop » suspect et un visage gigantesque apparut dans le ciel.

L'irréalité de la situation frappa alors le jeune garçon, qui dévisagea ce visage évanescent à travers lequel les nuages filtraient. Ses yeux s'ébahirent quand les traits du visage se précisèrent et prirent l'apparence de River Shane. Elle restait de marbre, le regardant comme si elle l'évaluait, comme si elle était en train de choisir s'il devait vivre ou mourir. Pourtant Harry n'avait pas peur, il se sentait même en sécurité. Il y avait au fond de ses yeux tristes quelque chose de bienveillant. En fait, il avait l'impression qu'elle était ce qu'il avait toujours attendu : une libération. De quoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire ambigu, comme celui d'une mère qui gronde son enfant après une bêtise mais qui rit en même temps de son inventivité. Puis tout devint noir. Harry fut projeté de son balai et une chute sans fin commença. Quand il atterrit enfin, il n'était plus lui-même, le décor avait changé et sa cicatrice lui faisait mal. Bellatrix se tenait devant lui, et Voldemort à peine plus loin.

- Tu m'as rapporté ce que je souhaitais ?

- Oui, maître.

Une immense sculpture ronde, recouverte d'un tissu de velours sombre et élimé trônait derrière eux. La scène se passait dans une sorte de crypte, où foule d'objets anciens voire antiques avaient été entreposés, tous déjà patinés par le temps. Cependant, celle que la Mangemort désignait était intrigante. Son diamètre était d'au moins deux mètres et sa hauteur devait en faire le double. Voldemort s'approcha et tira un coup sec sur le tissu qui tomba. Il s'agissait d'une sculpture de pierre polie que des enluminures rendaient complexe. Aucune forme particulière ne se dégageait, seulement des ondulations creusées dans la pierre. Le mage noir fit courir ses doigts sur la pierre qui se mit à vrombir, s'illuminant d'un éclat cuivré, comme si le cercle allait s'ouvrir. Il ôta sa main et la pierre redevint muette. Il s'excita autour comme un enfant avec son nouveau jouet.

- Ah ! C'est exactement comme le disent les textes ! La pierre réagit au contact de la magie. J'aimerai beaucoup l'utiliser dès maintenant.

- Pourquoi ne pas le faire ? Après tout, vous êtes libres de toutes contraintes.

- Tu es jolie, bronzée, Bellatrix. Mais non. Il est trop tôt et cela risquerait de détruire la pierre. Et je dois finir de lire les textes anciens qui en parlent. J'avance lentement, la langue est difficile. Il ne faut pas que je me trompe, le pouvoir risquerait de tomber dans les mains d'un autre.

- Quel pouvoir ?

- Mais celui du cercle ! « Celui qui répand le sang sera tout puissant ». C'est ce que j'ai réussi à traduire des paroles des Anciens pour le moment. J'ai traduit un tas d'autre chose, mais ça, c'est l'annonce du protocole. Il faut faire les choses bien, ne pas se précipiter. Pour cela, il faut traduire tout le protocole. Il faut que je déchiffre la suite du texte pour comprendre comment l'ouvrir et savoir en quoi ce tas de pierre permet d'accroitre sa puissance. Et ensuite…

Il se tourna vers son interlocutrice et ricana.

- Ensuite, je ferai une petite démonstration à Dumbledore. Dans Poudlard même. Il aura enfin la preuve de ma supériorité. Les petits corps de ses chers élèves aussi. On ne peut rien contre _Lo specchio delle menti._

La cicatrice d'Harry se mit à lui vriller la tête. Il courut pour sortir du corps anonyme qui l'enfermait. Des images défilèrent, il n'y comprenait rien. C'étaient des sortes de flash, impossibles à relier entre eux. River apparut de nouveau, comme un écho de rêve. Sa voix était troublée et rauque. Elle affichait son éternel sourire de petite fille modèle.

- Tu vois !

Elle semblait le narguer.

- Tu ne seras jamais à la hauteur.

- Pourquoi ? lui cria Harry qui commençait à se noyer dans les images.

Elle ricana.

- Tu n'es pas le Sicaire du monde.


	10. Eau froide et sang

Chapitre 10... Je n'abandonne jamais, malgré le temps et les tourments.

Mille excuses pour les fautes d'orthographe que j'ai eu la flemme de corriger.

Bonne lecture.

Bien à vous, Junnie.

* * *

**EAU FROIDE ET SANG**

Cela durait maintenant depuis une dizaine de jours, un peu moins. C'était toujours la même rengaine : elle se faufilait en douce hors du dortoir des Gryffondors, et il la rejoignait au terme de ses rondes nocturnes. Elle se collait à lui de tout son corps et l'embrassait avec avidité, il lui répondait, d'abord un peu blasé, puis avec davantage de conviction au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendait ses mains vers sa ceinture. Après, inévitablement, cela se terminait toujours de la même manière : il la prenait quelque part, contre un mur ou sur une table, comme un taureau s'enfile une vache, brutalement et sans états d'âme. Elle finissait toujours par crier, de plaisir souvent, parfois de douleur et Drago en jouissait d'autant plus.

Cette histoire ne lui ressemblait pas, et prenait des proportions affolantes en termes de temps et de régularité. Drago passait rarement plus de quelques nuits avec la même fille. Dans le cas présent, il avait du mal à partir. Non pas qu'il s'était attaché à sa partenaire, le problème résidait davantage entre lui et lui-même. Il n'avait plus vraiment le goût de se retrouver seul encore une fois, et même si ce n'était que du vent, il se sentait aimé. Il savait pertinemment que c'était plus pour son image que _réellement_ pour lui-même, mais il appréciait l'illusion d'avoir quelqu'un qui tenait à lui. En même temps, cela l'agaçait profondément.

Elle en était venue à se penser exceptionnelle, irrésistible, femme fatale… Il n'en était rien. Il la fréquentait pour passer le temps, parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre pour le moment, et parce qu'elle était une allumeuse ridicule qui essayait désespérément d'attirer son attention depuis des années... Il se fichait éperdument de ses malheurs, de ses soupirs, de sa vie et de tout ce qui pouvait bien sortir de sa bouche trop bavarde. Seuls comptaient les moments intimes, cette satisfaction d'être désiré. Et encore… Il en avait connu des plus talentueuses. De son côté, elle était persuadée de former un couple secret. De partager quelque chose de spécial avec lui. Qu'il n'était pas comme tous ces garçons qui s'intéressaient à elle uniquement pour ses jambes. Qu'elle n'était pas comme toutes ses filles qu'il abandonnait comme on abandonne dans son linge sale des sous-vêtements déjà portés. Il la laissait croire, parce que cela l'amusait. Elle se croyait supérieure aux autres filles parce qu'il l'avait choisie, _elle_. Elle n'était même pas jolie.

Il commençait toutefois à se lasser. Une Gryffondor était désormais inscrite sur son tableau de chasse, contre tous ses principes et ses valeurs, il n'avait plus de défi à remporter, plus de morale à braver. _Il pouvait foutre le camp_. Et pourtant, il ne le faisait pas…

- A quoi tu penses, Drago ?

Ils étaient dans une salle anonyme de Poudlard. Ils avaient fait l'amour dans à peu près tous les lieux significatifs de l'école, même le bureau de MacGonagall avait été le support de leurs ébats. Rien de réellement nouveau pour Drago. Sauf qu'avant, c'était toujours avec une fille différente.

- Rien de précis.

- Tu as été plutôt distant ce soir… Tu es préoccupé ? Tu as des soucis ?

- Non non, je suis fatigué, je n'ai pas trop la tête à ça.

Elle fit la moue. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il ne lui accorde pas toute son attention. Elle l'enlaça. Elle portait son habituel parfum bizarre, beaucoup trop sucré et fleuri, à la limite de l'écœurant. Il posa tout de même le menton sur le haut de sa tête. Elle fit glisser ses mains vers le bouton de son pantalon.

- On pourrait… Expérimenter un autre lieu…

Parfois, elle se montrait très entreprenante si bien qu'elle en devenait vulgaire, et même repoussante. Il la supportait vraiment de moins en moins. Quelques jours avant de céder à ses avances, il s'était envoyé une Serdaigle de 5e année. Bien plus coquine, bien plus mignonne. Bien plus hésitante également. Il avait trouvé ça attendrissant avant de s'en débarrasser comme les autres. Peut-être qu'il aurait du continuer de la voir, au lieu d'entamer cette histoire avec Lavande. Il lui sourit, malicieux.

- Ah oui ? Et à quoi tu penses ?

Elle rit.

- Que dirais-tu de…

Elle fit semblant de chercher, elle devait avoir son idée depuis un certain temps.

- La salle de Potions ?

Drago se renfrogna immédiatement, son visage s'obscurcit et ses yeux se firent menaçants. Elle recula, surprise, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle venait de déclencher. Si elle avait vraiment cherché à le connaître, elle aurait su grâce à ces signes qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister. Mais comme elle sortait avec un mythe, et non pas avec le _vrai_ Drago Malefoy, elle l'ignorait.

- Hors de question.

- Mais pourquoi … ?

- Pas la Salle de Potions, fin de la discussion.

- C'est parce que tu as peur de Rogue ? Il n'en saurait rien….

Il ne lui répondit pas. Cela n'avait aucun rapport avec Rogue. C'était la salle. Son sanctuaire. Le seul endroit où il se sentait bien, apaisé. Le seul endroit où il lui arrivait d'être lui-même, quand il y travaillait le soir. Le seul endroit qu'il avait associé à …

- River ?! Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?!

La voix de Lavande était montée dans les aigus sous le coup de l'énervement. Effectivement, River Shane venait d'ouvrir la porte de la salle, quelques livres à la main. Elle était en tenue de nuit – un mini-short effiloché comme la plupart de ses vêtements et un débardeur satiné – et il ne put s'empêcher pour quelques secondes de s'imaginer la tenir dans ses bras à la place de Lavande.

- Oh, euh… désolée, je ne savais pas qu'il y aurait des gens !

Elle n'avait pas l'air de faire grand cas du couple absolument improbable qui se tenait devant elle. Elle ne semblait même pas comprendre ce que la situation pouvait avoir d'anormal. Les conventions à Poudlard lui passaient bien haut par-dessus la tête.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas voir la lumière avant d'entrer ? Idiote !

Drago se taisait. Il se demanda de quoi il avait l'air. Il avait tout d'un coup peur que Lavande l'ai trop décoiffé durant leurs ébats. _Bien sur qu'elle t'a ébouriffé !_ Mais est-ce que cela lui allait bien, au moins ?

- La porte n'est pas vitrée, je ne pouvais pas savoir. Rétorqua River.

Elle ne quittait pas le ton plat et sans émotion qu'elle avait pratiquement en toute circonstance. De même qu'elle conservait son air hagard qui donnait l'impression qu'elle était toujours ailleurs, éternellement détachée et peu concernée par ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Cela énervait Drago au plus haut point. Depuis une semaine, il lui donnait des cours de Potions, pendant lesquels il s'efforçait de la pousser dans ses retranchements, de l'amener à se dévoiler… Peines perdues, elle restait toujours égale à elle-même, distante et effacée. Pourtant, elle comprenait très vite, son esprit était toujours alerte et vif, loin de l'image passive qu'elle donnait à voir.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là, d'abord ? Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas au dortoir ?

River lui jeta un regard qui ramena Lavande à l'absurdité de la situation. Elle capitula cependant.

- Bon, bon. Je vais vous laisser tranquille pendant que Malefoy… Te retire des points…

Elle partit comme elle était venue. Drago éclata de rire. Soit elle était vraiment naïve, soit sa dernière remarque était ironique. Dans tous les cas, c'était très drôle. Lavande le regarda, mauvaise.

- Ne ris pas, il n'y a rien de drôle ! Tu aurais pu dire quelque chose au moins, après tout c'est toi le Préfet ! Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ?

- Si je lui retirais des points, je t'en retirais aussi… La logique voulait ça, Lavande.

- Oui, mais tu aurais quand même pu me soutenir. Cette fille est vraiment insupportable ! Tout le monde la déteste chez les Gryffondors, à part Ronald Weasley bien sûr. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui trouve… Ni ce qu'elle est venue faire à Poudlard : elle rate tout, elle est mauvaise et maladroite, elle ne comprend jamais rien ! C'est comme si elle découvrait à peine la magie ! Et puis elle est vraiment bizarre… Il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez elle… Je pense qu'elle est folle et qu'elle aurait davantage sa place à Sainte Mangouste.

Drago était assez d'accord avec ses dernières remarques. Il connaissait le talent croissant en Potions de River, donc il la savait assez intelligente, mais pour le reste… _Quoi ?! Weasley s'intéresse à elle ?!_ Il eut un temps d'arrêt mais se ressaisit aussitôt.

- Bon, il vaut mieux écourter notre rendez-vous de ce soir Lavande. On se voit demain.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Lavande de protester et déserta la pièce.

...

Depuis quelques nuits, les cauchemars de River s'étaient intensifiés et étaient devenus inévitables. Un mélange d'images incompréhensibles lui parvenaient et envahissaient ses rêves, de manière incohérente, sans aucune signification véritable. Des bribes de scènes d'horreur, de tortures et de meurtres… River ne comprenait pas tout, elle se savait parfois victime, parfois bourreau, rien de précis. Mais chaque fois, la même angoisse la prenait à la gorge et elle se réveillait terrorisée avec une impression de vécu. Amwa l'avait prévenue dès le début : il ne faisait pas bon de se souvenir. Mais le phénomène était absolument incontrôlé. River tentait de s'empêcher de dormir, souvent en allant travailler dans une salle la nuit, jusqu'au moment où la fatigue prenait le dessus et le sommeil la terrassait.

Par ailleurs, ses expéditions de chasse avaient également augmenté en nombre, il arrivait qu'elle soit engagée pendant de longues heures dans une traque, ou même qu'elle fasse le va-et-vient plusieurs fois dans une journée. Mais le processus avait changé car River en avait acquis une maîtrise quasi-totale. Désormais, c'était elle qui déclenchait son départ. Souvent, une sensation assez étrange s'emparait d'elle, elle se sentait tiraillée, mystérieusement appelée quelque part, comme si elle était une marionnette dont quelqu'un tirait soudainement les fils. Elle avait l'impression irrésistible d'être attendue ailleurs, d'être _nécessaire _dans un endroit inconnu. Alors, elle décidait de partir immédiatement ou non, selon la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Elle répondait à chaque appel, sans faillir. Elle n'en faisait taire aucun. Parfois, le transfert s'effectuait dans une extase surpuissante, proche de l'orgasme. Parfois cela se passait dans la douleur, comme si on marquait ses entrailles au fer rouge. River ne contrôlait pas encore la qualité du transfert en lui-même et elle ne s'expliquait pas ces variations. Elle doutait même parvenir un jour à éviter la douleur. Par contre, elle était fière de réussir maintenant à s'en aller même sans appel. Quand les tensions à Poudlard étaient trop fortes, elle fermait les yeux, commandait à son esprit, et elle se réfugiait dans sa solitude et le désert. Parfois elle partait également en chasse de son propre chef, sans ressentir de tiraillement ou d'appel, mais seulement pour se défouler.

Elle avait remarqué également que ses pouvoirs avaient considérablement augmenté. Elle voyait et percevait le monde différemment. Elle le _sentait_ véritablement, chaque être, chaque chose, elle était immédiatement attirée en leur cœur. Cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'elle déchiffrait ou lisait comme dans un livre ouvert ses camarades de Poudlard… Mais elle les « _devinait »_, ils l'irradiaient de leur essence intérieure. Toutes ses capacités physiques semblaient également avoir atteint leur sommet. River s'étonnait et était ravie chaque jour des nouvelles prouesses qu'elle se découvrait capable de faire. Combattre était devenu un plaisir, non pas celui de la violence, mais un plaisir esthétique du corps en mouvement. De plus, à présent, ses pouvoirs étaient aussi effectifs dans ce qu'elle appelait le « monde réel ». Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être éternellement maladroite, certes. Mais cela lui rappelait qu'elle était hors du temps. Qu'elle avait un rôle éternel à jouer, qui ne lui plaisait pas toujours, mais _de fait, le monde attendait quelque chose d'elle._

Ce qui l'avait rassurée, également, c'est que ces derniers temps elle ne tuait plus d'humains. Elle avait été uniquement confrontée à des démons et créatures en tout genre. Cela lui permettait d'oublier certains mauvais souvenirs…

Elle s'était aussi beaucoup entraînée en magie, à lancer des sorts notamment. Il lui restait énormément de lacunes, et elle ne connaissait pas autant de sort que ses camarades présents depuis la 1e année. Mais elle maîtrisait à merveille ceux qu'elle avait appris. Elle les lançait avec plus de puissance et d'efficacité que ses camarades, qui parvenaient au même résultat qu'elle après une intense concentration, alors qu'elle le faisait avec aisance et simplicité. Elle avait découvert un lien étrange avec sa baguette, lien qui ne semblait pas exister entre les autres sorciers et leur baguette. Elle avait l'intime conviction que sa baguette l'_écoutait_ et lui _répondait_, qu'elle lui était totalement dévouée. Il lui était arrivé, lors de cours où elle s'était retrouvée en difficulté, de lancer des sorts très réussis mais pourtant inconnus d'elle, comme si la baguette lisait dans ses pensées et exécutait la formule adéquate, répondait à ses besoins.

River avait étudié les sorts informulés, et elle savait que ce n'en était pas. Elle en avait déduit que sa baguette y était pour tout. Ce phénomène la laissait perplexe et elle tenait absolument à faire des recherches dès qu'elle aurait le temps d'aller à la bibliothèque.

De même qu'elle avait tout un tas de recherches à faire sur pas mal de sujets, à commencer par les Mangemorts et un certain Voldemort. Elle entendait ses camarades en parler, souvent pour annoncer que des meurtres, des agressions ou des attentats avaient été commis par eux. Parfois, les victimes étaient des proches d'un élève. On parlait de guerre autour d'elle, on était préoccupé, inquiet, l'ambiance avait quelque chose de sinistre. Puis tout redevenait normal. Jusqu'à l'incident suivant. River ne comprenait pas tout, mais avait bien compris qu'il ne fallait pas poser de questions. Le sujet était trop brûlant pour ses congénères.

Elle avait cependant remarqué que le trio formé d'Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley était à part. Ils en parlaient très souvent, comme s'ils détenaient une quelconque autorité sur la question. Souvent, ils chuchotaient entre eux et se taisaient dès que quelqu'un passait à côté. Par curiosité, River avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour les écouter. Toute leur conversation tournait autour des Mangemorts et de Voldemort. La question pour eux était de savoir ce qu'Harry devait faire. River aussi, se demandait ce qu'il pouvait faire exactement. Elle avait vite compris qu'Harry avait un statut spécial. D'après la manière dont les autres en parlaient, il avait été mis sur un piédestal, on attendait beaucoup de lui. River avait été même frappée de voir qu'il était souvent considéré comme un sauveur, celui qui allait donner aux sorciers leur Salut. Elle voyait bien que quelque chose lui échappait et qu'elle ne savait pas tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir à propos d'Harry Potter. Peut-être qu'effectivement il était spécial. Peut-être qu'il avait une sorte de mission, comme elle, une destinée à remplir sans pouvoir y échapper. Du coup, elle l'évitait, de peur qu'il devine à son tour qu'elle jouait un double jeu.

Alors que justement, River songeait à tout ça, elle s'aperçut qu'Harry la dévisageait. Ils étaient en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, une leçon sur les lézards à langue de glace qui aurait pu être passionnante si River n'en avait pas déjà éliminé deux ou trois à mains nues au cours de ses expéditions. Harry, quelques sièges devant s'était retourné et la dévisageait très attentivement. Troublée, River lui sourit. Il rougit et se détourna aussitôt. Se fut au tour de River de l'observer, intriguée.

Au fond de la classe, assis parmi ses camarades de maison, Drago remarqua le petit manège qui se déroulait. Sans savoir pourquoi, cela le contraria. Hermione aussi le remarqua. Elle tourna la tête pour observer River également, et rencontra le regard de Drago au même instant. Aucun des deux ne cilla, jusqu'à ce que le professeur interroge Drago.

...

- C'était quoi ça, avec River ?

- De quoi tu parles Hermione ?

- Quand vous vous êtes regardés… Avec connivence !

- Oh ça… Ce n'était pas de la connivence. Je l'épiais et elle m'a surpris.

- Pourquoi tu l'épiais ? intervint Ron

Ils étaient tous les trois assis sur un banc dehors, malgré le vent qui soufflait fort et la température qui avait terriblement chuté depuis les derniers jours.

- J'ai de nouveau fait un rêve où elle figurait. Mon opinion est en train de changer… Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit absolument innocente.

- Ah je le savais ! triompha Hermione. Que se passait-il dans ton rêve ?

- Au début, elle était juste une présence. Bienveillante, mais mystérieuse. Je me sentais minuscule à côté d'elle, en même temps, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me sauvait. Comme si elle me libérait d'un poids. Après elle a disparu, et j'étais auprès de Voldemort. Il a découvert un artefact. Quelque chose de puissant, dont il veut se servir contre nous, ici, à Poudlard.

- Quoi ?!

- Mais il ne sait pas encore l'utiliser. Apparemment, c'est quelque chose d'ancien et de redoutable. Cela permet d'accroître son pouvoir ou quelque chose comme ça. Il faut verser du sang pour l'utiliser. Jusque là, c'est ce que Voldemort a su déchiffrer. Il l'a appelé _lo specchio delle menti_…

- Je ne connais pas bien l'Italien, mais grâce au Latin, je peux deviner. Cela veut dire le Miroir des Âmes je pense.

- Tu es sure de ce que tu dis ? demanda Ron

- Oui ! Pourquoi remets-tu toujours ce que je dis en question ? Tu connais cette langue mieux que moi peut-être ?

- Non, non Hermione. Mais on me racontait une vieille histoire quand j'étais petit. Celle du Miroir des spectres, une légende des sorciers de la Renaissance italienne. C'était une pierre magique qui renfermait des esprits maléfiques très anciens, une véritable légion, qui s'abreuvait du sang de leurs ennemis de leur vivant, afin d'accroître leur puissance au combat. Enfermés dans le miroir, ils attendent que le sang soit de nouveau versé sur leurs lèvres pour se libérer et tout détruire sur leur passage. Ils obéissent à celui qui les libère du Miroir, celui qui verse le sang. Mon grand-père, qui me récitait souvent ce conte, m'a toujours dit que d'après lui ce n'était pas une légende, mais une histoire vraie, tellement vieille qu'on la prend maintenant pour un récit fantastique. Il avait visiblement raison. Mais quel rapport avec River ?

- C'est que mon rêve s'est fini bizarrement. River m'est réapparue. Elle me disait que je ne pouvais pas gagner, parce que je n'étais pas _le sicaire du monde_.

- C'est quoi un sicaire ?

- C'est un meurtrier, un mercenaire. Un assassin. Répondit Hermione. Mais je n'ai jamais rencontré cette expression… On dirait un titre, comme pour un personnage mythique. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire « tu ne peux pas gagner » ? Vous allez vous battre ? Elle compte t'affronter ? Il faudrait essayer d'en savoir plus. Ca m'étonnerait qu'il y ait des livres sur ça dans la bibliothèque. Peut-être dans la réserve…

- Tu sais mieux que nous, lui fit remarquer Ron.

- On pourrait en parler en cours d'Histoire de la magie… suggéra Harry.

- Et s'il nous demande où on en a entendu parler ?

- Oui, tu as raison. Il vaut mieux garder ça pour nous. Et le Miroir ? Cela m'a l'air dangereux… Peut-être qu'on peut en parler à Dumbledore…

- Je ne sais pas. Attendons peut-être de savoir de quoi il s'agit exactement. Et tâchons de surveiller un peu plus River…

- Malefoy l'observait en même temps que toi ! Je l'ai surpris.

- S'il fricote avec des Mangemorts… Peut-être qu'il en sait davantage que nous. Tu pourrais essayer de lui soutirer des informations Hermione ! Vu que vous vous voyez souvent, pour les histoires de Préfets…

- Il ne me répondra jamais ! Il me rira au nez !

- Non, mais par des questions détournées…

- Je veux bien essayer, mais je ne garantis rien.

- Bon, il faut qu'on y aille Hermione, on a un devoir de Divination à terminer.

Ils se séparèrent. Hermione retraversa le parc seule. Elle aperçut River au loin, devant elle, qui semblait revenir des bords du lac, quelques livres à la main. Elle se décida à aller lui parler mais elle fut devancée par Drago Malefoy qui semblait surgir de nulle part. Elle les observa un instant. River continuait d'avancer, de sa démarche ferme et distante. A côté, Malefoy, la froideur incarnée, faisait pâle figure. Il semblait même dynamique en comparaison. Si River était agacée, elle ne le montrait pas et restait imperturbable. Malefoy la dominait d'au moins deux têtes. Comme Hermione ne pouvait entendre leur conversation, elle poursuivit son chemin, bien que curieuse de ce qu'ils se disaient.

- Shane ! Tu pourrais t'arrêter de marcher quand je te parle !

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et il lui rentra dedans.

- Il ne faut pas que tu parles de moi et de Lavande… Personne ne doit rien savoir à propos d'hier.

- J'avais compris.

- Je voulais en être sûr. Parfois tu parais plutôt lente.

- De toute façon, tout est un secret avec toi Malefoy.

- Ah, parce qu'avec toi non ? Tu es bien trop étrange pour pouvoir dire ça.

- Je ne suis pas étrange…

Il ricana.

- Tu sais bien que si ! Tout le monde te trouve bizarre ici, même les professeurs. Tu es un peu un animal de foire, comme ces gnomes affreux qui sont exhibés dans les cirques, que tout le monde regarde parce qu'ils sont étonnamment monstrueux, mais que tout le monde méprise en même temps. C'est un peu toi, ton rôle, à Poudlard.

Elle ne répondit pas et repris sa marche.

- Vraiment ? Sans blague ? s'exclama Drago alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Tu ne vas rien me répondre ? Rien ne te blesse, c'est ça ? Rien ne t'atteint, tu nous es trop supérieure pour ça, pour t'abaisser à avoir des émotions ?

Il la rattrapa en quelques enjambées.

- Quand est-ce que tu t'énerves Shane ? Quand est-ce que tu protestes ?

_Quand est-ce que tu es vivante ?_

- Tu n'as vraiment rien d'autre à faire Malefoy ?

Il la saisit fortement par l'épaule, elle grimaça. Elle avait passé le reste du cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal à lutter contre une bête aquatique quelque part dans le monde, au fond d'un courant d'eau. Il vit sa douleur et la relâcha immédiatement.

- Bon sang Shane. Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait encore ?

Il resta un instant songeur.

- Ou alors, qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait … ?

- Mais rien ! Je suis très maladroite, tu me le rappelles assez souvent toi-même. En quoi est-ce que cela te regarde de toute manière ? Après tout, je ne suis qu'un gnome étonnamment monstrueux !

Elle partit, il la laissa tranquille cette fois. De toute façon, il la revoyait le soir même, en salle de Potions.

Il appréciait y aller, et la retrouver dans le rôle de l'élève. D'ailleurs, être son professeur, ce n'était pas plus mal : cela lui permettait de réfléchir. A propos de la magie, à propos de lui-même, à propos de tout. Egale à elle-même, elle ne disait rien d'elle, ne laissait rien paraître, elle travaillait seulement. Elle écoutait ses explications, posait de temps en temps une question sur un point de détail. Une autre fille aurait profité de l'occasion pour minauder ou pour relancer les vieilles rancœurs éternellement dirigées contre les Serpentards. Il y aurait très probablement eu du sexe aussi, avec une autre. Mais pas avec Shane.

En sa présence, Drago se sentait à la fois supérieur et démuni. Supérieur parce qu'il la méprisait, elle et son air souffreteux, son allure misérable, son apparence fragile… Ses épaules rentrées et sa tête basse, qui paraissaient soutenir le poids du monde. Supérieur parce que même si elle apprenait vite, elle n'était pas une véritable sorcière. Elle faisait plutôt penser à une Moldue avec des pouvoirs trop grands pour elle. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature que d'être une sorcière. D'ailleurs, il était évident qu'elle était une sang-de-bourbe comme une autre. Face à la magie, elle était un poulain qui venait de naître : elle gambadait laborieusement sur des jambes trop grandes pour elle, et s'écroulait. Souvent. Il se sentait supérieur enfin, parce qu'elle était sans défense, et qu'il avait le pouvoir de la protéger. S'il le désirait. Ou le pouvoir de la détruire.

D'un autre côté, il était démuni : il n'avait jamais rencontré une telle personne et River constituait une énigme complexe. Il voulait entrer dans sa tête, savoir ce qui commandait ses actions, ce qui la contrôlait, ce qui la faisait être ainsi. Il se représentait le cerveau de la jeune fille comme une immense machinerie dont seul un esprit supérieur pouvait comprendre les rouages. Il était persuadé qu'elle-même ne saisissait pas tout. Il avait ce fervent désir de se glisser en elle et de la déchiffrer, comme il déchiffrait les manuscrits de runes anciennes. En cela, elle lui apportait quelque chose de nouveau.

Mais cet intérêt que River éveillait en lui ne durait jamais longtemps. Drago finissait toujours par revenir à la réalité : elle n'était qu'une pauvre fille. Alors, il passait à autre chose, et ne la voyait plus que comme une victime, pire, une moins-que-rien car elle ne résistait même pas. Jamais elle ne se battait, jamais elle ne se défendait. Elle était méprisable. Il détestait les gens trop faibles pour exister malgré les épreuves, la souffrance, la douleur. Dans la vie, il fallait se prendre en main, se battre pour soi-même, pour conserver sa dignité et son identité. Shane ne faisait rien de tout cela. Aux yeux du monde, elle n'avait pas de raison d'exister. Il avait remarqué, depuis le temps, que même les Gryffondors la méprisaient. Tout Poudlard, sans exception, la persécutait à longueur de journée, par des gestes simples et futiles : une bousculade dans un escalier, une porte qu'on lui refermait au nez, ses livres qu'on faisait tomber, un pied qui se tendait pour la faire trébucher… Et pas une seule main qui se tendait pour l'aider à se relever, à ramasser ses affaires ou autre... Même la bande à Potter, par son indifférence, la laissait dans cette situation de persécution permanente. Lavande était particulièrement cruelle avec River dans ses propos. Drago se demandait jusqu'où elle pouvait aller en acte. Ou peut-être que justement il n'avait pas envie de voir ça. Que fallait-il infliger à River pour qu'elle craque ? Parce qu'elle faisait preuve d'une indifférence extraordinaire, _ça on peut au moins le lui accorder. Enfin bon._ Le fait était que River demeurait éternellement seule.

Drago chassa tout cela de ses esprits et partit pour son entraînement de Quidditch. Ils avaient un match à gagner contre Gryffondor juste avant les vacances. Et cette année, il était déterminé.

...

- Excusez-moi Madame… Madame ?

- Mademoiselle Shane ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Euh… Je cherche un livre sur… les forces magiques.

- Dans quel sens ? Soyez un peu plus explicite…

- Celles qui se trouvent dans la nature.

- Vous voulez dire la magie naturelle ? Celle qui n'a pas besoin du sorcier ou de créatures magiques pour exister ?

- Euh… Oui voilà.

- Et bien, vous avez tout un rayon d'ouvrages traitant le sujet dans la Réserver, naturellement.

- Ah bon ? Mais… Les élèves n'y ont pas accès.

- Professeur Dumbledore m'a expressément signalé que vous y aviez un accès entièrement libre.

- Vraiment ?

- Tout à fait. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il vous fait cette faveur pour que vous puissiez combler toutes vos lacunes en termes de connaissance du monde magique. Il m'a expliqué pour votre parcours un peu chaotique, les voyages de vos parents qui ne vous ont jamais mis pour longtemps dans une école de magie… Je l'ai d'ailleurs aidé pour votre programme pédagogique, c'est moi qui lui ai conseillé de ne pas vous mettre en deuxième ou troisième année, bien que cela représentait le niveau réel de vos compétences à votre entrée à Poudlard. Après tout, vous êtes à un âge où l'on aime avoir des camarades de son âge, afin de pouvoir partager tous vos petits secrets, et vos moments de bonheur.

- Euh, oui, tout à fait.

River remercia mentalement Dumbledore d'avoir menti sur son compte à vraiment tout le monde. Il ne se réalisait sans doute pas lui-même le fier service qu'il lui rendait. La voix de Mme Pince la ramena à la situation.

- Il vous fallait autre chose ?

- Euh non, merci bien.

La jeune fille contourna le bureau de la bibliothécaire et pénétra dans la réserve. Des livres anciens, poussiéreux s'entassaient les un sur les autres, sans ordre précis au premier coup d'œil. En parcourant plus attentivement les titres, elle constata qu'il y avait en réalité une classification très stricte. Elle ignora les livres de Magie Noire sans états d'âme, elle ne perçut même pas l'aspect menaçant et oppressant de certaines couvertures. Elle passa sur les autres catégories de la même manière avant d'arriver à celle qui l'intéressait. Le rayon « Forces naturelles » ne comptait en réalité que quelques ouvrages, et pas des plus réjouissant : _Magie Noire et Forces naturelles : la séparation impossible, Forces maléfiques et démoniaques, quand la nature reprend le pouvoir_, _La menace des puissances naturelles _et ainsi de suite. River fut interpellée par un seul de ces ouvrages qu'elle ouvrit aussitôt : _Puissances Naturelles : figures mythiques_. C'était une sorte d'encyclopédie extrêmement âgée, rédigée en Vieil-Anglais. River s'assit par terre pour plus de confort et commença à tourner les pages. La Réserve n'était pas éclairée, et la jeune fille s'abîmait les yeux à essayer de déchiffrer l'écriture manuscrite du copiste anonyme qui avait réécrit l'ouvrage. Une écriture fine, ramassée, avec une calligraphie usée par le temps. River trouva vite l'article qui l'intéressait, mais quelques lignes à peine s'étalaient sur le papier au-dessous de « Chasseuse ». Cela témoignait du manque d'information en comparaison des autres articles qui parfois s'étendaient sur des pages et des pages. River soupira et se lança dans sa lecture pénible.

_« Parfois autrement appelée : l'Elue, la Nomade, Assassin ou Sicaire. _

_De mémoire d'Homme, la Chasseuse semble avoir toujours existé, d'aucuns la font remonter à l'aube des Temps, lorsque le chaos formait la Terre et que l'Humanité était en son berceau. Personne ne connaît son origine, d'où elle vient, qui l'a créée, d'où elle puise sa force. Le mythe qui la concerne est sclérosé par le doute et le manque de sources fiables._

_La Chasseuse apparaît à certains moments de l'histoire, mentionnée dans les écrits des rares Sorciers qui ont croisé sa route, mais les connaissances que nous en avons se limitent à ces occurrences. Et même lors, les descriptions et les analyses restent floues et imprécises. Parfois, elle est l'Enfant du Mal qui sème le malheur et la mort. Dans son sillage, tout n'est que désolation et carnage. D'autre fois, elle est une toute puissance salvatrice. Il est donc impossible de savoir ce qu'elle est en vérité. Une chose est sûre : elle est un ennemi redoutable et terrifiant, quel que soit son camp. »_

River referma brutalement le livre, les larmes aux yeux. Même l'Histoire l'avait oubliée. Si la marche du monde dépendait de ses actions, si l'équilibre des différentes forces à l'œuvre dans l'univers reposait sur sa toute-puissance et sa mission, alors pourquoi l'avait-on effacée des livres, des mémoires, de l'existence. Qu'était-elle pour être autant haïe ou redoutée ? L'article qu'elle venait de lire semblait sans appel : elle était les ténèbres. River n'arrivait pas à se détacher de cette pensée. Les sorciers l'avaient rencontrée, et ils l'avaient crainte. Pourtant Elle sauvait le monde. L'atroce vérité. C'était étrange de parler d'elle-même comme d'une autre personne. Mais, si certains souvenirs rejaillissaient dans ses cauchemars, elle ne les identifiait pas, et donc ne se remémorait jamais qui elle était vraiment. Sa mémoire restait aussi aride que les déserts qu'elle avait parcourus.

Elle se faufila entre les étagères et quitta la bibliothèque qui de toute façon devait fermer. Elle arrivai dans son dortoir au moment ou la plupart des autres filles le quittaient. Elles se turent en l'apercevant. River remarqua cependant les sourires entendus qu'elles s'échangeaient. Elle soupira et les ignora. Il restait Lavande et Ginny, assises sur l'un des lits. Lavande gloussa et se leva pour gagner la porte en la voyant. Ginny lui sourit, gênée.

- On va dîner, à ce soir !

Les deux filles quittèrent la pièce laissant River interdite, les bras ballants. Elle alla voir ses affaires : tout était comme elle l'avait laissé. Elle inspecta son lit, dessus, dessous, il n'y avait rien d'anormal. _Peut-être que je deviens paranoïaque_. Elle se déshabilla, rassembla ses affaires pour la douche et enveloppée dans une serviette, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle trouva porte close. Elle insista un peu plus fort sur la poignée, rien ne bougea. _Super._ Elle sortit sa baguette et essaya le sort de déverrouillage qu'elle connaissait, aucun effet. _Oh non._ Elle tambourina à la porte de toutes ses forces mais cela ne l'ébranla même pas. _Oh non, oh non._ Elle avait de la terre et des feuilles du parc dans les cheveux grâce au vent qui avait soufflé fort. Elle avait aussi de la poussière de sable sur le corps, des égratignures qu'elle voulait nettoyer, et par-dessus tout, elle se sentait sale. Et elle avait cours de potions avec Malefoy dans la soirée. Odieux comme il était, il n'allait pas la rater. Elle _devait_ prendre sa douche. _Je pourrais défoncer la porte. Après tout, je défonce bien la tête de démons. Oui mais comment expliquer ça à McGonagall après ? Et elle me retirera des points. Non, il faut trouver une autre solution._ Une seule lui apparut intelligente dans l'immédiat : le vestiaire de Quidditch. Certes, l'équipe de Gryffondor s'entraînait au moment même. Et Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle pouvaient surgir à tout moment pour pratiquer de nuit, elle ne connaissait pas leur emploi du temps par cœur. Mais par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque, elle avait aperçu les Serpentards sur leurs balais en fin d'après-midi, ils n'étaient donc pas susceptibles de réutiliser leur vestiaire s'ils les avaient quittés juste avant l'heure du repas. _Serpentard ce sera donc_. River se rhabilla et se précipita vers le parc, sa trousse de toilette et son linge propre à la main, priant pour ne rencontrer personne.

Entrer par effraction dans ces vestiaires impressionna River davantage que n'importe quel démon. Il y avait une odeur de risque et de danger. Comme elle l'avait prévu, le vestiaire était vide, impeccablement propre et rangé. Elle posa ses affaires sur un banc, se déshabilla, laissant ses vêtements en vrac à ses pieds puis saisit sa serviette et sa trousse avec elle et s'engouffra dans la salle d'eau, peu rassurée. Le carrelage était froid, l'obligeant à marcher sur la pointe des pieds et la porte de la cabine qu'elle choisit ne fermait pas. Elle actionna le mécanisme et l'eau qui dégringola sur elle lui brûla la peau. _Au point où j'en suis, je ne me plaindrai pas. _Elle s'habituait vite à la chaleur de toute manière. Moins bien au froid. Au moment de se rincer le corps et les cheveux, l'eau devint d'ailleurs glaciale, réveillant la douleur de ses courbatures et de ses blessures en guérison. Notamment dans le haut du dos, où elle s'était récemment pris un coup de poignard. Concentrée sur ses souffrances, elle n'entendit pas le bruit de la porte du vestiaire qu'on ouvrait puis refermait, signe que quelqu'un était entré.

C'était Drago Malefoy. Il fut surpris qu'un de ses coéquipiers soit resté aussi tard pour se doucher. Lui-même avait oublié son insigne de préfet dans son casier. Jetant un coup d'œil sur les vêtements laissés par terre, il comprit que ce n'était pas un de ses coéquipiers. Il n'y avait pas de fille cette année dans l'équipe. Il s'approcha à pas lents de la salle des douches. La porte de la cabine utilisée était restée entre-ouverte, lui permettant de se rincer l'œil sans scrupule. La jeune fille lui tournait le dos, il pouvait l'observer à loisir : mate de peau, une sorte de cuivre doré qu'il n'avait jamais vu, elle était de stature moyenne, un peu petite malgré ses jambes incroyablement longues et fuselées. Ses bras, bien que musclés, étaient minuscules. A leur image, sa taille était toute fine, il aurait pu facilement l'encercler de ses deux mains. Une cascade de cheveux noirs de jais s'éparpillait sur ses épaules, des anglaises sauvages qui ne descendaient pas assez bas cependant pour masquer une cicatrice récente d'une dizaine de centimètres au creux de ses épaules. La peau était boursoufflée et rouge, tiraillée par la guérison. Drago grimaça, écœuré. Sans cela, il aurait parfaitement pu apprécier ce corps. Il aperçut une serviette entreposée pas loin qu'il eut envie de voler, juste pour rire. Mais il eut à peine le temps de battre en retraite dans le vestiaire tandis que la jeune fille se retournait sans qu'il ait put voir son visage. Il s'assit sur un banc, décidant de l'attendre pour des explications.

River s'enveloppa dans sa serviette un peu courte et s'essora les cheveux. Les gouttes glacées ruisselèrent et s'écoulèrent le long de ses épaules, de ses jambes. Le carrelage ne lui paraissait plus froid en comparaison. Elle regagna le vestiaire pour s'habiller.

- Tiens donc ! Shane !

River fit volte-face pour se retrouver face à Drago, assis sur un banc à l'opposé de la pièce. Il se leva.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais là, à te doucher dans les vestiaires des Serpentards, au lieu d'être au repas comme tout le monde ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant resserrer sa serviette autour de son petit corps. Effectivement, sa serviette ne couvrait pas grand-chose : à peine plus haute que ses tétons, elle s'arrêtait au ras de ses fesses.

- Les filles de mon dortoir on verrouillé la porte de nos douches avec un sort.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas le défaire ? Tu sais, avec ta baguette ?

Plus il se rapprochait d'elle, plus elle reculait. Mais il arriva un moment où elle se retrouva dos au mur. Elle le guetta, inquiète. Il ne pouvait pas effacer le sourire de ses lèvres.

- J'ai essayé, mais je n'ai pas réussi avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

En trois pas, Drago fut auprès d'elle. Trop près. Il voyait sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser sous sa serviette, et il réprima la violente envie de la lui arracher, de la plaquer contre le mur et de lui faire l'amour, là, comme ça, sauvagement.

- Oups. Rit-il, sans savoir s'il s'adressait à River ou à lui-même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? murmura-t-elle.

Son souffle chaud vint s'évanouir au creux de son coup. Il posa la main sur sa joue.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu as des idées ?

Elle le regarda fixement. Soudain, il ne savait plus où se mettre. Il se recula, elle se détendit. Ils restèrent silencieux, à se dévisager, méfiants.

- C'est quoi ta cicatrice, dans le dos ?

- Tu… Tu l'as vue ? Tu m'as observée pendant que j'étais nue sous la douche ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel sans prendre la peine de répondre.

- Lâche-moi Malefoy.

Il crut percevoir une note brisée dans sa voix. Elle se pencha sur ses affaires, prit le tout dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il tenta de lui bloquer la route mais elle se dégagea d'une bourrade. Il la saisit par le bras et la tira vers lui. Sa peau était glaciale.

- Mais, tu es froide ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Oui, c'est l'eau de la douche.

Elle évitait son regard.

- River, tu es sure que ça va ?

Elle le regarda, agacée. Ses yeux brillaient. Impulsivement, il la serra contre lui. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, contre son torse et posa le menton sur ses cheveux. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle pouvait se confier à lui, qu'il la protègerait et qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Mais ce n'était pas son genre. Ce n'était même pas sa propre volonté. Une sorte d'instinct protecteur réveillé par l'attraction physique qu'exerçait le corps de River sur le sien. D'ici quelques minutes, tout reviendrait à la normale, et il la détesterait à nouveau. Mais avant ça, elle était seule et brisée, et il n'aimait pas. River quand à elle se sentait gênée, et se dégagea doucement au bout de quelques secondes étranges qui lui parurent une éternité. Elle reprit le chemin de la sortie.

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège Drago. Je n'ai besoin de personne, je sais m'occuper de moi-même. Seule.

Il lui parut presque compréhensif. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas. Il ignorait tout d'elle. Il la prenait en pitié, une victime que lui-même martyrisait de temps à autre. Ils étaient deux hypocrites, deux impostures.

- Reste, habille-toi ici. Je pars.

Et il disparut comme il était venu, sans un mot.

River s'assit sur un des bancs. Elle expira plusieurs fois profondément, le temps de se remettre de ses émotions.

...

En rentrant dans les appartements de Préfet, Drago se maudit mille fois pour son instant de faiblesse envers River. _Pas grave, je me vengerai ce soir en cours de Potions_. Il maugréait tout seul à voix basse quand la voix d'Hermione qui, à sa grande surprise, semblait l'attendre sur leur canapé, retentit. Elle se leva à son approche.

- Salut Drago. Comment vas-tu ?

Drago se tint immobile puis fit naître un léger sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

- Toi, tu as quelque chose à me demander. Ou à te faire pardonner. Voire les deux.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oui, bon. Je me demandais si tu avais un quelconque lien avec River Shane. Je vous ai vu discuter tout à l'heure dans le parc.

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

- Tout ce qui est étrange m'intéresse.

Drago ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

- Décidément, Shane fait l'unanimité. Oui je lui parlais. Et non, je n'ai pas de liens avec elle. Qui en voudrait ? Disons qu'elle m'a rendu service. Et que je lui en ai rendu un à mon tour. Ca s'arrête là. Tu mènes l'enquête, c'est pour ça ?

Hermione se laissa retomber dans le canapé.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut penser d'elle. On vit des temps troubles, et la voilà qui arrive comme ça, venant de nulle-part… Je sais bien que c'est Dumbledore qui l'a fait venir mais bon… Il faut rester méfiant. On ne sait rien d'elle. Peut-être qu'elle a des liens avec Voldemort.

- Et c'est à moi que tu confies tes doutes ? Moi, mangemort convaincu de père en fils, adepte de la magie noire, et tout le tintouin ?

Il s'installa en face d'elle, s'appuyant sur leur table. Il étendit ses jambes devant lui en les croisant, remonta ses manches de chemise et dénoua sa cravate. Le feu de la cheminé se reflétait dans les yeux d'Hermione. Elle avait un air sombre, inhabituel _qui lui donne un je-ne-sais-quoi de joli_. Elle aurait pu être un beau brin de fille.

- Oh arrête, Malefoy. Tout le monde sait bien que si ton père n'est pas mort ou enfermé à Azkaban, c'est parce qu'il a retourné sa veste et que Dumbledore l'a en quelque sorte gracié. Non pas que les précieuses informations qu'il nous livre rachètent tous ses crimes passés, mais elles rachètent au moins ton nom.

- C'est Dumbledore qui t'a dit ça ?

Non, je l'ai deviné toute seule comme une grande.

- C'est donc que tu ne connais pas toutes les conditions de la liberté de mon père. Vois-tu, il a maintenant une sorte de mission d'agent double. Semer le trouble dans les esprits des mangemorts, les empêcher par son autorité dans le groupe de commettre les crimes les plus terribles, dévoiler tous les détails des différentes opérations à Dumbledore, et fournir à ton camp tous, absolument tous les éléments pour gagner.

- « Mon » camp ? Tu n'es pas du notre Malefoy ?

- Oh, moi… Tu me connais… Fils de mon père, ami de personne, je suis le danseur masqué, le chevalier de ces dames prompt à l'amour et à la mort.

- Je me passe de tes traits d'esprit. Tout ça nous ramène à River. Que sais-tu d'elle ? Ton père t'a dit quelque chose ?

- Absolument rien. Elle n'est pas vraiment suspecte à mes yeux si ce n'est d'être d'un ennui profond.

- Harry rêve d'elle parfois.

Hermione regretta ses paroles en voyant le visage de Malefoy s'éclairer d'un sourire franc.

- Granger, on rêve _tous_ d'elle. Tu ne peux rien y faire.

Elle ricana.

- Ca, c'est sûr.

- Serait-ce de l'auto-apitoiement que j'entends de ta bouche Granger ?

- Tu peux encore rêver Malefoy. Dis-moi, le titre de _sicaire_, ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Sicaire, sicaire… oui ! Je l'ai rencontré brièvement l'an dernier, dans un texte runique que j'avais essayé de traduire. Il était beaucoup trop compliqué, je l'avais laissé tomber.

- Cela ne te ressemble pas, se moqua-t-elle.

- Crois-moi, tu aurais abandonné aussi, tellement c'était alambiqué. Le fait est que je sais à quoi ressemble le parchemin de ce texte, mais je ne me souviens ni de l'auteur, ni de la date, ni du titre… Je ne sais même plus où je l'avais déniché. Probablement dans la Réserve.

- Mais elle nous est interdite !

- Oui, je sais. Je l'avais volé temporairement.

- Tu voles souvent comme ça ?

- Toujours. Toi non ?

Elle s'offusqua, il se reprit.

- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ? Hermione Granger, insipide à en mourir, prévisible et sans folie. Tu devrais penser à en mettre dans ta vie un peu. Du piment, des étincelles. D'autres questions sur Shane ?

- Pas directement. Harry a également rêvé de Voldemort. Qui aurait trouvé une arme infaillible. Il compte l'utiliser contre Dumbledore, à Poudlard même.

- Cela ne me dit rien, je demanderai à mon père. Mais que Voldemort vienne, on l'attendra de pied ferme.

- On mourra de pied ferme aussi, si on n'est pas prêts.

- Par Merlin Granger ! De l'autodérision, de l'humour… Tu nous sors le grand jeu aujourd'hui !

Elle grimaça. Avant de retourner à ses occupations, elle lui posa une dernière question.

- Pourquoi tu as accepté de répondre à mes questions, sur Shane ?

- Parce que je me mets toujours dans le camp du plus fort. Comme ça je gagne tout le temps. Et là, quelque chose me dit que c'est Shane qui perdra.

...

River se présenta pile à l'heure pour la leçon de Potions. Elle ne lui accorda qu'un regard puis s'installa derrière le chaudron. Drago lui donna la formule de préparation sans un mot. Elle la lut et commença à regrouper les ingrédients. Il l'observa, précise et méthodique. C'était comme s'il n'existait plus quand elle était concentrée. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux noirs dans un chignon horrible, mais des mèches s'éparpillaient autour de son visage. Ses lèvres mutines étaient gercées, une de ses pommettes était légèrement éraflée. Il intervint alors qu'elle entamait la phase finale de la préparation.

- Shane !

- Oui ?

- Tu coupes mal ton Ellébore.

Elle observa un instant les fleurs qu'elle avait sous son couteau, dubitative.

- Il faut les couper de biais. Sinon, tu écrases le pollen qui libère sa substance, que la recette ne veut pas libérer.

- Je n'ai pas écrasé le pollen.

Il se rapprocha d'elle pour mieux observer. Sa légère odeur d'épices vint lui picoter les narines. Il soupira.

- Pff, si tu l'as écrasé. Regarde : tu as coupé horizontalement ! Il n'y a pas pire.

- Mais tu fais exprès ? Je te dis que je n'ai pas écrasé le pollen ! Je sais ce que j'ai à faire quand même.

- Non justement, sinon tu ne serais pas là à me mendier des leçons particulières.

Elle le regarda furieuse.

- Je ne mendie pas de… Oh, et puis tu m'énerves. Tiens avec ton pollen et ta potion !

- Shane, ne fais pas ça, NON !

Elle jeta rageusement les fleurs d'Ellébore découpées dans le chaudron bouillonnant. Tout explosa, les projetant à quelques mètres de la table. Etourdi, Drago resta un instant au sol avant de se relever péniblement. River était déjà en train de ramasser les débris de chaudron. La première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit fut de s'exclamer _Ah, et bien on y arrive, enfin tu t'énerves !_ Au lieu de cela, il se précipita sur elle et la bouscula sans douceur.

- Bon sang, mais c'est quoi ton foutu problème ?! Tu nous as presque tués ! Félicitations, grâce à toi on a failli exploser ! T'es complètement perchée ma parole !

- Drago, je…

D'énervement, il la gifla. Fort. Il fit saigner sa pommette éraflée. Elle porta la main à sa joue, interloquée, le dévisageant. Puis sans prévenir, elle riposta. SPAF. Sur sa joue à lui. Du sang aussi. Il lui rendit sa gifle, abîmant sa lèvre au passage et saisit son poignet au vol alors qu'elle s'apprêtait de lui rendre la pareille. Ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il faisait lui-même, il attira sa tête contre ses lèvres, la main plongée dans les boucles sombres qu'il avait libérées. Il rencontra d'abord son front, embrassa sa pommette blessée en lui arrachant un frisson de douleur puis trouva les lèvres qu'il venait d'écorcher. Il tituba en la maintenant par la nuque, plaquant son corps fragile entre le sien et un mur froid, le premier qu'il trouva. Se contentant de répondre à sa bouche avide car c'était pour elle le moins douloureux, River conserva ses bras le long de ses hanches. Leur sang, leur salive et leur langue se mélangèrent. Drago sentait la petite silhouette irradier sous son corps. La cannelle et le santal de son parfum, de ses cheveux, de sa peau et de tout ce qui la définissait l'enivrait. Il se serra encore davantage contre elle, mordant violemment les lèvres qui s'étaient offertes aux siennes. Il la souleva contre lui, laissant une main parcourir une de ses cuisses, il ne savait pas trop laquelle. _Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?_ Une paume glaciale l'arrêta net alors qu'il remontait plus avant sous la jupe de River. Il s'écarta pour la regarder dans les yeux. Indéchiffrables, comme toujours. _Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ?_

River dégagea délicatement la main qui était encore agrippée à ses cheveux et se glissa hors de l'espace qu'il lui avait imposé contre le mur. Elle essuya le sang qui avait coulé sur son visage, d'un geste qui paraissait si naturel qu'on aurait dit qu'elle l'avait esquissé un million de fois. Elle partit sans rien dire. Drago se retrouva seul avec lui-même. _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_


End file.
